


The Laws of Thermodynamics

by SunMonTue



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerio Kurt, M/M, Nerd Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally post on FF net as two separate stories (The Laws of Thermodynamics - Dave's POV and Spankies and Pompoms - Kurt's POV). This ended up being a big mess so here I have combined them into one fic. The title of the individual chapters will indicate which story the part/chapter originally came from.
> 
> Also this was a prompt on the GKM, but I suck at filling those, so it’s an unofficial fill. Also, I am a geek/nerd etc. I have played WoW, DnD and also done LARP. (That’s how I met my husband). I enjoy Star Trek and Star Wars, and SGU and a whole range of things. My friends were (and still are) the weirdly dressed people at movie premiers. I wouldn’t change it.

He passes under the radar, and that’s his intention. Look normal and boring, completely uninteresting. He likes to think he does a pretty good job, and okay, there are geeky t-shirts under his button-downs, but he just wants to survive high school. And to do that he needs to not garner the attention of the jocks. Even when they do look his way he’s lucky that he’s large enough that they don’t mess with him. Blaine isn’t so lucky and he comes to a halt beside his friend’s locker and makes a sympathetic face.

“Dumpster?”

“Yeah. Better than a slushy though. At least I can pick the bits off.”

He nods in agreement but holds back a sigh. He tries to walk around with Blaine, but he’s a junior and Dave’s a senior, so their schedules don’t mesh well. Sam’s usually there though and he turns to look for him, knowing they’re generally found together and scrunches his face in sympathy as Sam approaches. He’s today’s slushy victim. Blaine pulls out a towel and some baby wipes, setting about helping Sam clean up, and Dave tries not to snicker at Sam’s slightly put-upon expression.

“I don’t get it, why waste good slushy?” As says, and he’s holding one in his hand and he shivers, because he’s not a fan of the icy-cold drink. Az drinks at least two a day and he’s convinced his friend must have multi-colored insides. Az is another reason why he probably doesn’t get bullied, having a member of the wrestling team as one of your best friends can’t hurt. The warning bell rings and he hears Sam mutter about changing his shirt and turns down Blaine’s further offers of help. He has AP Physics now, a class he shares with Lucy and Sam, and it’s a _small_ class with only seven of them.

“Game still on tonight?” Az asks and he nods, because the game is on _every_ Wednesday night, but Az insists on asking every Wednesday afternoon regardless. He gets a fist bump as Az heads off for a training session and he sees the flash of red and automatically steps to the side, unintentionally shielding Blaine and Sam from sight and easy access by the swarm of Cheerio uniforms and letterman jackets. He ignores the looks, pretends the turned up noses and snide curl of lips don’t mean anything, and he knows in ten years they really won’t, but right now they’re another thing he has to suffer through and he has to pretend it doesn’t bother him.

There’s only one Cheerio he even spares a second glance for, and it’s purely superficial and shallow, but Kurt Hummel in his Cheerio uniform has to be one of the hottest sights to ever grace the halls of McKinley. There are other male cheerleaders, and Mike Chang definitely has some moves, but he and Tina Cohen-Chang are constantly making out, so he’s pretty sure he’s straight. Unlike Kurt Hummel, who makes no apologies for his sexuality, and that’s probably some of the attraction, although he feels nothing at all for Blaine and he makes no apologies either.

The mass of students has moved and thinned out, and Lucy is standing beside him, eyes bright and he grins, flinging an arm around her shoulders while Sam mutters about eau de slushy and they head to class.

**TLOT**

He sets up the monsters on a grid table around the minature-figures of the party, half-listening as Blaine waxes lyrical about Kurt Hummel’s performance at assembly that morning. He has to admit that it was an _impressive_ performance and he makes small humming sounds of agreement as Blaine talks. Kurt Hummel is indeed very flexible. He’s among friends, they all know he’s gay but they care far more about how much experience the battle he’s setting up is going to give them then who wants to have sex with.

“He’s _hot_. So hot. _Supernova_ hot,” Blaine says, and he’s clearly running out of adjectives because he just used _hot_ three times and he’s just about to point that out when Az interrupts.

“Can you guys not talk about other guys right now? It’s kind of ruining the mood,” Az mutters, eyeing up the large Ice Giant Dave has just placed sixty feet from his character.

“Sure, anyway, pretty package doesn’t always mean a pretty person inside…” Dave replies, and he knows firsthand that Kurt Hummel has a tongue that could cut ice. While Blaine and Sam might get tossed in dumpsters or have slushies thrown at them he’s been on receiving end of a Kurt Hummel rant. Being called fat, ugly and a waste of space in front of a half-filled cafeteria hadn’t done his ego any good, and the fact that he still finds the guy attractive despite being belittled and publicly humiliated like that makes him more angry at himself than anything else. He sighs and checks his book and then the layout before turning to Mercedes.

“Since you failed your spot and listen checks there’s going to be a surprise round. The rest of you are still asleep.”

His announcement is met with a round of groans and he grins. He loves screwing with them. The six of them meet up and play twice a week, and have been since middle school when he and Az had found Blaine trying to play Magic by himself, Blaine, who looks like he still belongs in Middle School. Lucy has been his lab partner for over three years now, and she’s one of the few people he’d consider an intellectual equal. He’s pretty sure Mercedes is only here because she’s interested in Az. Or Sam. He’s not sure sometimes, but he’s pretty sure if either of them were smart enough to look beyond her latest crazy outfit and ask her out they’d suddenly have a girlfriend. Neither of them are that type of smart though, and neither of them listen to him. Dumbasses.

“Mmm, shame about Hummel though. We could use his voice in Glee Club.”

“Luce, focus,” Dave states, and he really doesn’t need another of his friends starting up the Kurt Hummel is hot chorus. He starts moving the monsters, rolling dice and distracting them with the possible impending death of their characters.

**TLOT**

“David, can I have a word?”

He pauses by Mr Mallory’s desk, wondering what his math and physics teacher has to say to him.

“I was just wondering whether you’d be interested in some tutoring.”

“Oh. Do you think I need it?” He hadn’t thought he was struggling at all; in fact he’s been helping Sam and Lucy with the latest section, to be offered tutoring…

“No! Not for you. I meant, someone is in need or a tutor, and I immediately thought of you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you helping out Sam and Lucy.”

“Oh. I… sure. I’m happy to help.”

His eyes widen when Mr Mallory mentions getting paid for it, and he shakes his head, because he hadn’t even thought about that, although it’d help him get towards his saving goal for ComicCon that little bit faster. He writes down his contact details and hands them over, thanking him for thinking of him before he heads to lunch.

The entire week following he’s not contacted, and he figures whoever it is has found someone else, which is fine, but the extra money would have been nice. His parents are only willing to fund his obsessions to a certain point. His life is pretty monotonous really, but he’s probably one of the few people that like it that way. Doesn’t mean he can’t wait to be out of school though, and he’s already applied to several Universities.

He’s in the library when the sense of being watched makes the hairs on his neck prickle and he looks around carefully. Not the he suspects an ambush, but it wouldn’t be the first time Blaine has tried to spy on his campaign plans using binoculars. He folds the campaigns book shut and slides it under some of his other books and then his field of vision is red and white and he knows who is standing in front of him right now. Kurt Hummel.

“Karofsky right?”

He nods, because he doesn’t trust himself to speak. Well, speak and not sound like he’s going through a second puberty.

“Apparently you can tutor me. Finally a use for you. And a bonus for you, you get to be seen with me.”

Dave studies him and just like that the feeling of awe is gone. He shakes his head, because yeah Kurt Hummel might be nice to look at, but he’s not sure he’s ever said a nice word to anyone. He starts packing his bag, sliding his books and laptop in.

“You’re going to have to find someone else to be of use to you. I don’t need to waste my time, and I definitely don’t need the money badly enough to sit around getting insulted. Good luck passing.”

It feels quite liberating, saying the words, but his whole body feels like its shaking and he needs to get out of here before he throws up and proves it’s all just an act. He stands up, forcing Hummel to take a step back. He’s taller than him by a couple of inches, which is surprising but he doesn’t have time to think about it right now. He just needs to get out of there. 


	2.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

Another week slips by, he kills off Sam’s character in the game and rolls his eyes when Mercedes’ character insists on a proper burial. Out of sheer boredom he rolls a random encounter and manages to kill off Az’s character as well. Seeing as Sam was the healer in the party they really shouldn’t have wasted time in monster infested wasteland burying him when they needed to get back to town and get another healer or risk total party death.

They have a sleepover, something that all their parents have battled to overcome, with there being two gay boys, two straight boys and then the two girls, occasionally three if they feel like inviting Brittany. A compromise of everyone in the same room in sleeping bags, which they’ve been doing for four years now, and it works. He and Az pull the mattresses of his bed and the queen in the guest room and fold out the sofa bed in the den, and the room becomes a giant bed.

He listens to age-old arguments between Az and Blaine about Star Wars and Star Trek respectively, which one is better and discusses with Sam the most creative ways to kill them and make it look like an accident. Sam is an Avatar fan, so he doesn’t get involved, although there have been three way arguments. He learnt the hard way that there’s no compromise, saying they were both equally good had earned him a week of no talking from Az and two weeks from Blaine. Drama queen.

He sits in the library after school the next day, the librarian and he have an understanding, and he’s sat at the same desk since his first day as a freshman when he worked out his strategy to become semi-invisible. As high school experiences go he knows it could have been a lot worse, and now that he’s on the home stretch he feels he can finally relax a bit. Being a senior means even those considered the bottom feeders are above the younger years. In theory. Those in his year would still give him shit if he appeared weak, which is why he has mastered his mask of indifference. A cough causes him to look up, and like last week Hummel is standing in front of him and he ignores the synchronized flips his heart and stomach perform.

“Can we talk?”

“Are you going to insult me again?” Dave replies. Hummel’s posture and tone all scream _attack_ and he can’t help but feel defensive in response.

“Look, I’m… _sorry_ about before, but I really do need a tutor.”

“Yeah, if that apology didn’t sound like it was forced from you with a pair of pliers I might feel more inclined to believe you. Still not interested.” He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the automatic _sorry_ from slipping out, but he manages it.

“Look, I’ll make it worth your while.”

His mind goes a dozen dirty places before he shakes his head, clearing the images.

“I seriously doubt that. I think you’re probably best to talk to Mr Mallory and ask about finding another tutor.”

“I tried that. He said you would be my best bet at passing.”

Hummel looks annoyed by that fact but he feels a little thrill that Mr Mallory seems to think so highly of him. He lets out a sigh and pushes the chair opposite out with his foot, inviting him to sit down, although he knows with his crossed arms and scowl he probably looks the opposite of welcoming. Not that Hummel looks any happier to be there. How they’re meant to manage to be civil enough to each other enough for some learning to happen he has no idea, but he kind of doesn’t want to disappoint Mr Mallory.

He asks him what classes he’s in, only to learn that he needs math help as well as the general sciences, not just physics. It’s because he’s so strong across all areas he’s been recommended by three separate teachers. Hummel’s gpa is borderline getting kicked off the Cheerios, in fact, he probably should have already been kicked off, if Coach Sylvester didn’t rule Figgins with an iron fist. He wonders if Hummel is aware of how much time they’ll actually need to spend together…

“I think we should trial this out for a week or two. I mean, there’s no guarantee I’ll be able to teach you anything –”

“I’m not stupid,” Hummel snaps and he huffs in annoyance.

“I didn’t imply you were, but I’ve never tried tutoring before, I might suck at it.”

“Oh. Right.”

He holds back a roll of eyes, wondering if Hummel is always this defensive or whether he’s getting special treatment. Hummel asks if he minds coming to his place to tutor him, muttering about an overprotective father and he shrugs. Anywhere where they won’t be interrupted works, and the library doesn’t work, not if he’s going to constantly be talking. He hears a squeak than and turns. Blaine is standing there, eyes wide, pathetically soppy grin on his face and hand clutching his shirt over his heart as if he’s trying to stop it bursting through his chest like in something out of Alien. He rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers in front of his friends face, noting Hummel’s narrowed eyes looking between the two of them.

“Blaine! Blaine!” Blaine’s attention snaps to him and he shoots him a knowing smirk. “You want a ride home?”

“Yeah. I’ll uh… choir room. Glee. Yeah.”

“Cool. I’ll see you there later…”

They watch as Blaine backs away in reverse, almost knocking into two separate people as they enter the library. He shakes his head, Blaine can be such a dork, in a completely adorable puppy-dog way.

“He’s something of a fan of yours…” Dave mutters.

“Well, who can blame him? I am fabulous.”

He snorts at that, because while he doesn’t disagree in some regards, he should have expected Hummel to have no sense of modesty.

“I get that you and Lucy Fabray are all loved up –”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Hummel snaps, eyes flashing. “I get that you’re all loved up, and ignore everyone else, but just because two guys might show an interest in each other does not make it a point of ridicule!”

“I…” he starts, and he doesn’t know what to say, where to start, because there are so many things he could say, although two things are blatantly obvious; Hummel thinks he and Lucy are an item, which by default means he has no idea that he’s gay. Which makes sense, he’s only come out to his closest friends and family anyway, but… “Are you interested in Blaine?”

“Uh… no. He’s not exactly my type,” Hummel mutters, eyes sliding to the side and he actually looks a bit flustered, which is a first and he wonders what’s caused it.

“Oh. Right. Well, that’s probably for the best, he’d probably pass out if you spoke to him directly.”

“He’s a friend of yours?”

“Yeah, one of my best friends. So don’t go thinking I have issues with your sexuality. I don’t. Trust me. But I’m not going out with Lucy either. We’re just friends.” It’s been a while since he’s had to reiterate that to someone, but it comes back easily, as do the memories of his mom desperately clinging to the idea that she’s somehow his secret girlfriend. He’s been out to his parents for four years now, known for six, meeting Blaine confirming it. Not because he’s attracted to him at all, because they’re best friends, and it would be like being attracted to Az, but Blaine had made him realize the possibilities. That he wasn’t alone.

“Oh. That’s… nice?”

“Hmm. Yeah. Whatever. So. should I just come to your place after school tomorrow?”

“Yes. That sounds like a plan. No game tomorrow night. I have practice lunches Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and after school Tuesday and Thursday, and then whenever the games are. So, could we start with three afternoons a week? Two hours each afternoon? I’m kind of behind…”

Kind of behind is something of an understatement, and he only have one afterschool club, Mathletes, which meet on a Tuesday, so it works surprisingly well. He shrugs and asks Hummel to enter his contact details into his phone and hopes Blaine doesn’t steal the information to send overly creepy text messages.

“Oh, wait. My dad will want to meet you first,” Hummel says, looking embarrassed again. “Do you mind stopping by his garage first? It’s Hummel Tire and Lube.”

“No problem. I’ll look up the address. So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he states, and he figures Hummel has better places to be than sitting in a library talking to him but he can’t help but notice the tightening around Hummel’s mouth as he draws back and stands up.

“Oh, right. Of course. You’re probably busy studying, maintaining that perfect gpa.”

“That perfect gpa is going to try and stop you ass from having to repeat senior year and getting kicked off your precious Cheerios so if you could drop the attitude it would be a good start…”

He looks up into eyes that are very clearly angry, and he feels like he should care more, but he really can’t find it in himself to care.


	3.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

The next morning at school he’s ignored, although for the first time since school started for the year Blaine doesn’t get thrown in a dumpster or have a slushy-shower. He wonders if Hummel has said something, because the opportunity was definitely there and ignored. In fact they all seem to get ignored, and it has them all slightly on edge when they discuss it over lunch. They all agree that they seem to be getting indifference, which is much preferable, but it feels odd, almost like they’ve become an invisible little subset of the school population.

“Wouldn’t it be cool to be invisible though? Definitely the best super power to have,” Sam says. Mercedes is already shaking her head.

“No. Mind reading. That would be cool.”

“Pfft. Super strength.”

“You’re pretty much half-way there already Zee…” Dave states, and everyone laughs.

“I’d love to be a shape shifter. Like Mystique,” Lucy says wistfully.

“Pretty blue lady…” Sam says, winking, before turning to Mercedes. “Trust me, you wouldn’t want mind reading in a high school filled with teenage boys.”

“Hey! Girls have those type of thoughts too!” Lucy interjects and Sam grins, eyes lighting up.

“Maybe mind reading wouldn’t be so bad then.” They all laugh again.

“Super speed. That’s what I’d want. Or maybe flying. No wait, laser eyes like Cyclops. Yeah. No. Super intellect. Wait. Could I fly and set stuff alight?”

“It’s a good thing you’ll never actually have to choose huh?” Dave teases, grinning and reaching over to ruffle Blaine’s wild curls, because his eyes have gone wide in frantic need to make a decision and he glares back at him.

“Like you could choose only one.”

“Easy. Time control. The ability to travel through time, and also freeze time for everyone else. Yep. I’d rock it so bad… and go back and meet a couple of scientists while I was at it.”

“Dude, you’re such a geek…” Az mutters, rolling his eyes and Dave laughs, leaning over and punching him in the shoulder.

“Yeah, you love it.”

“I’d love it more if you didn’t kill of my character every couple of months.”

“Try giving it a higher intelligence next time and maybe it’ll survive.”

“Ha fucking ha,” Az replies, standing with his tray. He’s grinning though, so he knows he’s been forgiven for killing off his character. Out of all of them Az likes creating new characters the most so he feels the less guilt about killing them. Unlike Mercedes who draws pictures and creates entire pictorial wardrobes for her characters. He’s always fudged a couple of rolls when it comes to hitting her character because last time she’d actually cried.

**TLOT**

Burt Hummel is not what he expected and he looks around the garage just incase there’s someone else that possibly fits the bill. Nope. The fact that the guy walking towards him has a little patch with the name _Burt_ embroidered on it is pretty much a clincher.

“Hi, I’m David Karofsky… uh,” he pauses, and he can’t exactly call Hummel _Hummel_ to his dad. “I’m going to be tutoring Kurt?” He sticks his hand out to shake, like his dad taught him to do when meeting new people. It’s waved away and a grease covered hand is held up in explanation.

“Don’t want you getting grease on your hands. Right. Yeah. He said you’d be stopping by. You’re not exactly what I was expecting…”

He feels like responding with a _ditto_ , or _likewise_ but instead smiles and shrugs, wondering what he expected exactly. He’s dressed in his usual clothes of jeans, long sleeved polo, one with a Superman logo on it today, over which he’s wearing a short sleeved check shirt. His glasses are thin wire-rimmed ones he’s had since middle-school and his hair is longer than he usually wears it, mainly because he’s been ignoring his mom’s pleas for him to get it cut.

“So, about Kurt… you know he’s gay?”

He blinks, because of all the things to be asked, that hadn’t been something that had crossed his mind. He’d expected questions about his GPA and any previous tutoring experience. Not this.

“Uh, no offence sir, but it’s kind of hard to miss.”

“Hmm,” Mr Hummel says, as if conceding he has a point. “That okay with you?”

“Uh, that would be highly hypocritical of me if it wasn’t…” he starts, and then wonders whether coming out to Kurt Hummel’s dad is the wisest move and stops, frozen for a moment while he considers what to say next.

“You too huh?”

“Hmm? What sorry?” He asks, snapping his head up from studying the oil-stained concrete while trying to figure out what to say.

“You too? Gay?”

“Uh…” _What the hell?_

“It’s okay if you are. Although, are you interested in my son at all?”

He feels his mouth open in shock and then he snaps it shut and shakes his head automatically.

“Sir, Mr Hummel, there would never be anything between Kurt and I. Opposite ends of the food chain. Even if we did like each other nothing would happen. He’s a Cheerio. Also, he doesn’t know I’m gay, so if you could uh, not tell him?” He asks hopefully, and he wishes like hell he could take back half of what he just said, but he’s crap at lying when faced with parental figures.

“Okay, I won’t tell him. But what do you mean opposite ends of the food chain?”

“Uh. I’m a geek. My size stops me being picked on physically but it doesn’t stop the name calling.”

Mr Hummel’s eyes narrow and he feels like he’s being weighed, measured and considered. It has to be one of the most nerve wracking experiences to date, and he’s already had a couple of interviews for college.

“Has Kurt called you names?”

He opens his mouth to answer and promptly snaps it shut, eyes darting to the side and he shakes his head. He’s not telling Hummel’s dad on him. That would ruin any possibility of them being able to be civil to each other. He looks up to the hard pinched mouth and cold eyes of Burt Hummel and he’s suddenly terrified of him, because he’s reminded of a mother lion protecting it’s cub and he swallows nervously.

“It was nice meeting you David. Thank you for agreeing to tutor Kurt. I’ll see you around.”

He’s clearly being dismissed and he smiles tightly, turning to leave.

“David! One more thing, I won’t tell him anything about you. But I will be having a talk to him.”

He closes his eyes and cringes, because he can’t see that going well _at all_.

**TLOT**

They don’t kill each other, which he knows is over dramatic, but they don’t end up screaming at each other either, which is nothing short of a miracle. He figures out what Hummel’s aptitude is and what areas need work by going through his previous tests, essays and assignments. Hummel sits and sullenly watches him, as if it’s somehow _his_ fault that he needs tutoring.

He figures he probably needs to start with the basics in most subjects and he outlines his idea of three ninety-minute sessions a week to start with, saying they can increase of decrease the time as needed. Hummel is amazingly agreeable, although he’s pretty sure he’s pissed about something and the only thing he can think it is, is the fact he needs a tutor. He’d reassure him if he felt it would be received well and instead just keeps his mouth shut in that regard. He’s walked to the front door and he nods in farewell.

“See you Monday.”

“Looking forward to it,” Hummel replies, smiling so falsely sweet it sets his teeth on edge.

“Oh yeah, me too.”

When the door slams shut the instant he’s cleared the threshold he has to remind himself of the steady income and that he would actually be doing him a favor, regardless of how badly the favor is being received. He sighs and heads for Blaine’s place. It’s his turn to host everyone for dinner and their monthly board game night and he just hopes that they can improve his mood.  
  



	4.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

He has an awesome weekend. He manages to convince Sam and Blaine to throw a Frisbee around the front lawn of Blaine’s house. Lucy and Mercedes watch, yelling at them to put their shirts back on because of the blindingly white skin they’re all sporting. They ignore them, although Sam looks a bit self-conscious. He just starts aiming Frisbees at them on purpose to get them annoyed enough to retaliate. Az turns up after his training session and they end up lazing about for a few hours before Lucy insists they study. He’s the only one that doesn’t let out a moan of complaint. He _likes_ studying, figuring out the answers to things and the satisfying feeling of doing his schoolwork well. On Sunday he does the yard work for his parents, not something he enjoys, but it keeps his parents off his back long enough so he can play World of Warcraft for a good solid chunk of the afternoon without them harping on about getting outside and enjoying the fine weather.

Monday at school is a repeat of Friday, Blaine and Sam both go untouched, which has the opposite effect. Instead of calming Blaine down it’s made him jittery and nervous, expecting an attack from around every corner and he’s half tempted to empty a slushy on his head just to calm him down. He passes Hummel in the hallway a couple of times, and he’s met with either a cold stare or a slightly annoyed frown. Overall feigned indifference, which is more than fine with him. When he pulls up outside Hummel’s house for the Monday session he lets out a sigh and psyches himself up. He doesn’t know if Hummel’s going to be verbally combative again, but he hopes not, because it makes the whole experience so much more exhausting than it needs to be. It’s not his fault Hummel needs his help.

He knocks on the door and when Hummel opens it he does a little double-take. He figured the guy must own clothes other than his Cheerios uniform, but seeing him in skinny jeans and a t-shirt tight enough to be painted on reminds him again that Hummel is _hot_. Now, if he had a personality to match he knows he’d be a goner, but fortunately Hummel opens his mouth and brings him plummeting back to reality.

“Let another torture session begin…”

He holds back a sigh and smiles tightly, stepping inside when Hummel begrudgingly steps to the side. He heads for the dining room table, the same place they studied last time and there are no books out and he frowns.

“Are we studying or not?”

“I thought we could study in my room.”

“Uh, I’d rather not,” he replies, wondering what Burt Hummel would think of that.

“I’m not going to attack you or anything.”

“What?” Dave asks, confused, because while Hummel might be almost as tall as him, and all lean muscle, Dave is still taller and bigger. Plus he’s used to wrestling with Az so the idea of Hummel trying anything is laughable.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Hummel snaps, looking angry like he’s somehow committed an unforgivable sin and he snaps back.

“Look, it’s not my fault you need a tutor. If you could drop the attitude I’m pretty sure it would actually help with you learning something. _Anything_.”

He can _see_ the muscles in Hummel’s jaw clench, then his shoulders sag and he lets out a long breath, almost a sigh.

“You’re right. Sorry. I’ll just go and get my books.”

He settles himself down at the table and wonders how long this subdued act will last. He was serious though, the attitude he has isn’t doing him any favors, and he’s never tried tutoring someone who seems not only unwilling, but annoyed that they need help. Years ago, when he first started helping Lucy, she was like a sponge, asking questions he didn’t know the answer to, and it’s a study method they’ve used successfully for years. They feed of each other, and he gets why people always mistake them for a couple.

Hummel comes back, satchel bag slung over his shoulder and he pulls his books out, sorting them into subject areas like a small wall between them. Last Friday they’d sat side by side, which is really the only way when you’re reading from a book, or writing something that the other person needs to read. He rolls his eyes and moves to the other side of the table, scooting his chair closer so he can reach the books and his own bag.

“I’m not going to attack you either,” Dave states, pulling Hummel’s homework toward him. Hummel mutters something under his breath, which _sounds_ like _‘I wish’_ but he knows he can’t have heard all of it. More like he’s wishing Dave didn’t have to be there at all. He scans over the homework, and it’s nearly all wrong, which is what he’d expect considering they need to start from the basics. He’s brought his old text books with him, the ones from previous years, and he hopes they can prove useful.

He starts of really small, hoping he’s not insulting Hummel’s intelligence, but when he asks for clarification on a point he knows he’s got the level exactly right. He goes slow, gets him to work on a couple of equations after working through a couple of examples and grins as he watches, because it’s instant gratification, seeing him pick it up so quickly. He suspects Hummel simply doesn’t pay enough attention in class, or has neglected his homework so long, and fallen so far behind he had no way of getting out of the hole he found himself in.

The time passes surprisingly quickly, and he knows math and physics are going to have to be a part of every session, simply because of how far behind he is. He’s discovered Hummel seems to have an aptitude for biology, but a couple of areas have tripped him up. Same with chemistry. He notices that if the assignment involves doing something Hummel passes with no problems, and it seems that if Hummel can _apply_ the information he’s learning then he also seems to grasp it really quickly. It’s the theoretical stuff which is proving problematic, but now that he’s narrowed it down he’s pretty sure he can come up with some scenarios which will help him apply the theory so that Hummel can get it.

“So I guess I’ll see you back here on Wednesday.”

 _Wednesday_. He freezes in the midst of packing his bag and pulls a face. Game night. When he usually spends the afternoon setting up the table and game room, organizing character sheets and planning out some encounters. Ones they generally seem to avoid anyway, but he still spends a good chunk of time reading through the campaign. The others turn up at half-past five, after their respective after-school activities, they eat dinner and then play until nine thirty. Later if they can get away with it. It’s not like they’re out raising hell, so their parents are all pretty forgiving.

“What? Can you suddenly not make Wednesdays?”

“Uh… I didn’t even think about it. It’s fine. I’ll be here. Actually, just this week do you mind maybe coming to my place instead?”

Hummel looks surprised but shrugs.

“Sure. You’ll need to text me your address.”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks. I just need to move some furniture around and stuff. My friends come around every Wednesday, but not until after we’ll be done.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you on Wednesday then.”

Dave nods, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and he notes that Hummel seems to be prepared to completely ignore the fact that they’ll actually see each other in school tomorrow, but he’s more than happy with being ignored if it means they can have a sort of uneasy truce.

“Cool. See you Wednesday.”   
  
  



	5.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

His parents know he’s tutoring of course. His dad mumbled about saving for college but his dad talks about saving a lot, he’s an accountant. On Wednesday he rushes home and tries to get the majority of the furniture moving done early and his mom watches, clearly amused but not offering to help. She does go and answer the door when the bell rings though, and he hears Hummel introduce himself and she invites him in, and then Kurt Hummel is standing in his house. His mom stands behind Kurt, hand waving to catch his attention before winking and giving him a thumbs up. He barely stops his eye roll. After her failure to pair him with Lucy, and then Blaine she clearly has her sights now set firmly on Kurt Hummel.  _Brilliant._  There’s supportive, and there’s obsessed.

He smiles tightly and waves his mom off, knowing she’ll be back with milk and cookies, because apparently he’s still in elementary. And she’s nosy. God he hopes he never dates while still in Lima, it would be painful in every way to watch his mom give anyone the eleventh degree. In college he can  _warn_  the guy that his mom can be slightly… weird.  He jerks his head in the direction of the table and waves toward one of the chairs.

“Have a seat.”

Hummel nods his head sharply and he wonders if he’ll be any more polite here than at his own house. There does seem to have been a slight lessening of hostility, but it’s morphed into quiet watchfulness which is somehow more worrying. He turns to grab his books out, both those for doing his homework, and the DnD ones he can flick through and bookmark the necessary pages. Next week he’ll prepare well in advance.

“What’s this table for?”

He turns to find Hummel running a finger over the inch-grid covered table and the clear contact paper covering it. It’s his gaming table, and he doesn’t really want to give Hummel anymore reasons to mock his geekery but he shrugs, it’s not like he’s trying to impress the guy and he’s pretty sure Hummel’s opinion of him can’t get any lower.

“It’s for Dungeons and Dragons. I run a game and I draw on the table. It might help when I explain a couple of things,” he adds, realizing what he’s said is true. It might actually come in useful, and fortunately it’s been wiped clean from the previous combat he had mapped out. Hummel looks at him blankly like he’s spoken an even more foreign language than chemistry or physics before shaking his head and sliding his books out of his bag. He notes the brightly colored tabs sticking out and wonders if Hummel’s actually done some work of his own accord. He’d suggested it, but didn’t expect him to actually do it.

“So, Dave, do you mind if I call you Dave?”

“I…  _what_?”

“It’s your name isn’t it?” Hummel snaps and he raises his eyebrows, and he knows the look on his face is probably the one Mercedes has nicknamed ‘ _Hold up’_.  He doesn’t get why Hummel is snapping at him. “For a guy that’s meant to be smart you sure are stupid sometimes.”

“It’s not like we’re friends. Why do you want to call me Dave?” Hummel looks annoyed for some reason and he just doesn’t get it. Fuck, he’s probably going to be as terrible with guys as he would be with girls. Some people will just never make sense to him. He lets out a long sigh. “Look, if you want to call me Dave go ahead, it’s better than other things you could call me.”

Hummel rolls his eyes at him and he’s pretty sure he’s somehow pissed him off but can’t bring himself to care. It’s like a symbiotic relationship, he’s the shark and Hummel is the little pilot fish. Although at school it’s definitely the other way around. He snorts and decides to ignore his completely illogical thought processes and sets about taking Hummel through some of the exercises, surprised that he’s picked up on the biology surprisingly fast.

He hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t stupid, and at least where biology is concerned he’s pretty sure he’s actually being an effective tutor. The proof will be in quiz results, and he has no idea when Hummel will next be getting quizzed. Putting a time limit of just a week was probably a little rash, he probably needs a month to see whether he can make any headway on the material Hummel has fallen behind on. He sighs and starts in on the math problems, pointing out the steps he’s missed, or where he’s gone wrong. What he’d previously thought was annoyance at  _him_  is, he’s pretty sure, is actually more annoyance at himself, that he can’t seem to grasp the material. He feels more patient after that realization, remembering years ago his own frustration before it all just seemed to slot into place.

Blaine arrives early as usual, and he can tell from the little ‘ _meep’_  that he emits and the clattering sound of him retreating when he sees Hummel. Or the back of his head at least. He lets out a huff of amusement as he glances behind him and then back at Hummel, and he’s grinning at Blaine’s absolute adorableness around Kurt Hummel. Heaven forbid Blaine thinks the guy is human. Or somehow imperfect.

“Who was that?”

“Blaine. You know, the president of your fan club.”

“I have a fan club?”

He snorts, because he’d been  _joking_ , but Hummel’s eyes have gone wide as if he thinks it’s actually a possibility. He shakes his head, amused.

“Yeah, with one member.  _Blaine_.”

“ _Oh_.”

He frowns, because weirdly Hummel looks  _hurt_  by the comment and he wonders whether he should say something, to correct his impression that he was somehow making fun of him when he was really poking fun at Blaine’s obsession. Nah. Hummel can do with being brought down a peg or two. They keep working, and he can hear Blaine starting to sing, and he wonders if he can somehow give Blaine’s character, an elven bard, laryngitis.

“Kurt wasn’t it? Did you want to stay for dinner? There’s plenty.”

“Thanks, but my dad’s expecting me home for dinner.”

“Maybe next week then,” his mom states, and it’s so clearly a question he wants to take off his socks and shove them both in her mouth. He doesn’t want his Wednesday nights intruded upon anymore than they already are and he tries glaring at her, using his non-existent mind control to get her to just  _go away._

“Maybe,” Hummel replies noncommittally, and he’s thankful Hummel at least can somehow read his mind.

He hears the front door open, Mercedes, Az, Lucy and Sam, who always come together in the same car, and anything but quiet. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten already, but should have guessed what with his mom’s impromptu dinner invitation. He has seconds before they’re all standing in the doorway to the den, peering at him and Hummel, who has twisted in his seat and look between the four of them and back at him.

“Oh my, it’s like a little geek social event…” Hummel says, quietly enough so that he’s positive no-one else hears and he scowls.

“With that lovely note, I think it’s time for you to go…”

“I - . Oh,  _fine_ ,” Hummel snaps, almost throwing his books into his bag with unnecessary force. “See you later…  _Karofsky_.”


	6.  Spankies and Pompoms - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kurt's POV of some of the events. As I said at the beginning this fic was somewhat of a learning curve when it comes to sharing POVs within the same fic, or having companion fics etc.

  
He’s always had to fight. Sometimes it’s himself, but more often it’s the people around him. Or rather their expectations of him. Now he’s fighting again, the same expectations that he’s propagated since the start of high school. In middle school he was teased and bullied and the only thing he really learnt there was that he wasn’t going to spend his next four years at high school the same way. So his first week at high school he watched and learnt that it was exactly the same, unless you were popular. Then you had power and could consider yourself above everyone else.

He’s co-leader of the Cheerios with Rachel. His almost-step-brother is the quarterback and captain of the football team. While he doesn’t consider himself above anyone he knows he has power. Stopping the slushy-attacks and dumpster tosses had been the result of one well placed threat. He has a sort of power over the Cheerios, he isn’t Coach Sylvester’s understudy for nothing, and he has never used his power this way before. He’d instructed them to withhold certain  _favors_  from their boyfriends if they, or any of their team mates committed an act that could be considered bullying.

Of course it had helped having Coach Beiste on his side, informing the team their energy had to be focused on training and the game, and not wasting it roughing up people. She’d said anyone caught bullying would be benched, and he had to admit the coupled with the threat of no sex the boys were bound tightly. He’d originally gone to her hoping that she would maybe help, put on a slightly simpering act, saying he’s noticed that some kids were getting bullied, and that he didn’t think it was right. Of course he didn’t mention the verbal bullying.

He hadn’t even  _thought_  of the verbal bullying, the names and taunts that are thrown around the hallways like pieces of trash. He doesn’t consider himself above anyone, but the peer pressure and the common acceptance that that type of behavior is not only  _normal_ , but  _expected_ … He hadn’t been faced with the reality that he had turned into a bully until his dad pulled him up. Reminded him that he used to be teased and bullied, and that while bruises might fade the cut of words can leave wounds that might never heal; that just because someone might look big and strong doesn’t mean they’re any less capable of being hurt.

That had made him recoil, because he  _knew_  that his dad was talking about Karofsky, and he  _really_ wants to know what the hell he said to his father. After that verbal dressing down he’d been angry and frustrated, and also deeply ashamed. He wants to make his dad proud of him and he’s never felt like such a massive failure before.

So he’s trying to be polite. Which is harder than he thought, especially when Karofsky seems so distrustful of him. Okay sure, he hasn’t exactly given the guy any reason to trust him, but he’s  _trying._  When he’d first approached him he’d expected to battle against the same homophobia he’s experienced among the football team, so he’d been on the attack, which had back fired horribly. Karofsky just seemed so… unruffled. Like he didn’t even matter. He’d thought it was because he was gay, the whole cold shoulder attitude, but then seeing him with Anderson…

That makes him ache for that kind of friendship. Karofsky clearly isn’t homophobic, the way he slings an arm around Anderson, or ruffles his hair, so Karofsky’s problem is actually with  _him_. Not his sexuality. It makes a nice change, although he knows letting down his barriers and becoming friends with someone, letting them see him without the persona he takes on simply to manage at high school just makes him feel too vulnerable. Although a lot of things about Dave Karofsky make him feel vulnerable.

The guy is  _smart_. It had been intimidating but his patience has actually made him relax. Unfortunately no longer being intimidated means that certain other emotions come to the fore occasionally, and they are just as frustrating. He’s had his fair share of crushes on straight guys, and it seems Karofsky is just another in a long line. Of three. Still, he’s trying to not let his slight obsession with the guys arms distract him when he’s trying to learn things which he will no doubt never need outside of high school.

It’s confusing. He swings between wanting to snap at him, to admiring him. He sometimes hates the person he’s become in high school just to survive. He hates that he needs his help but he also wants to befriend him, just so he  _might_  have a little of what Anderson gets effortlessly. He hates the fact that he’s gay and the only other out gay kid at school is someone he could probably basket toss single handedly. He hates that Karofsky doesn’t even seem to like him. But he can’t blame him. Right now he barely likes himself.  
  
  
[THERMODYNAMICS CHAPTER SIX](http://sunmontue.livejournal.com/35245.html)  



	7.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

Mercedes blinks and looks at him, eyebrow quirked.

“What did you do to get his panties in a bunch?”

“What?”

“He seems kind of pissed. Despite his whole bitch-catty Jekyll-Hyde thing he has going he doesn’t usually look _angry_.”

He frowns and shrugs.

“He’s never _not_ been angry with me.”

Her eyebrow remains raised and he’s pretty sure she’s going to spout an insane theory any second now. The others have walked past and joined Blaine in the kitchen for dinner and he can hear them already talking about their strategy for finding a way out of the ruins of an ancient dungeon, not knowing about his plans to unleash a horde of undead. It makes for far more interesting conversation than –

“Maybe he _likes_ you.” And there it is; insane theory number one.

“Pfft.” Dave rolls his eyes at the singsong tone and pushes her in the direction of the kitchen.

“What? You like _him_.”

“No. I _don’t_ like him. I like what he _looks_ like. There is a difference.”

“You’re not getting to know him a bit better with all the time you’re spending with him?”

“Cedes, it’s been three sessions, we’ve barely reached being cordial to one another.”

“Oh. Well, he still looked angry, like you’d kicked his puppy or something.”

“The only thing I might have hurt is his ego, and that can do with some deflating. Now come on, before everyone else eats everything.”

“Or decides to use me as a living sacrifice.”

“Yeah, that too.”

The six of them eat quickly, they never take their time when there’s a game waiting to start, and he’s better prepared than he thought he would be, although next week will be interesting, he’ll arrive around the same time as them if he tutors Hummel at his house, being across the other side of town. Game time is sacred, but he’s pretty sure Hummel wouldn’t be open to the idea of him just coming here every Wednesday, and he kind of feels bad that his attention wasn’t fully on the tutoring today.

He sets up the party in the formation from the last game, sketching in the already discovered corridors and rooms from the notes in his book. The others are discussing a marching order, rearranging their miniatures where he indicates. He calls for spot and listen checks, and because they’re all talking decides that they’ll have to roll _really_ high to hear anything. It’s not like dead people make a lot of noise. They’ve used a lot of their spells and resources for the day, and he’s kind of annoyed that they went completely off tangent and have ended dungeon diving instead of heading further into the mountains to face off with the ice giant tribe.

“Right, so Blaine and Sam, you can both hear something.”

“Can we tell what it is?”

“Roll again.”

They do and Sam huffs, annoyed and pushes his chair away from the table.

“I’m just going to go and microwave my dice.”

“Another natural one? Dude, you should throw that one out. It’s got bad mojo or something.”

“It just needs a little love.”

“I don’t think microwaving it counts as love,” Mercedes points out.

“Blaine, what did you roll?”

“A nineteen.”

“Okay. It sounds like something is dragging or scraping against the stone. And it’s getting progressively louder. Closer.”

“Oh _shit_.”

Sam sits down again, dice torturing forgotten and Lucy looks stricken. He knows they can’t handle this right now, they don’t have the resources to fight their way out so he’s curious to see what they’ll do. He asks them to roll spot checks and half of them make it successfully. Of course, the undead are now only sixty feet away and he gets them to role initiative, listening as they ready actions, and discuss the likelihood of surviving. He doesn’t like killing them so will no doubt lower the challenge if they don’t come up with something.

“I pull a door off and bar their way.”

“And where are you getting a door from?” Dave asks, pretty sure that’s not on Sam’s equipment list for his character.

“It’s on my robe of useful things. See? There,” he points at the extra items listed on that item and damn it, this is almost too easy. He shrugs and grins, glad that Sam at least has come up with a solution.

“Right, there’s now a ten by ten iron door between you and them.”

“What else is on that robe? Do you have a pit we could put on the other side?” Lucy asks and he grins. _Now_ they’re getting creative and in the space of a round there’s a large pit and a door between the adventure party and the horde of undead. Their characters need to rest, pray, eat to replenish, so he leaves them to discuss spell choices for a couple of minutes. He looks around the table to see Mercedes staring at him.

“What?”

“Maybe he’s jealous.” _Great_. Insane theory number two. He shakes his head.

“What?” Sam asks at the same time Az says “Who?”

“Kurt Hummel,” Blaine says, although he doesn’t look up when he says it, instead focusing on his character sheet. He’s kind of curious to know how he knows what Mercedes is talking about though.

“Why would he be jealous of you?” Az asks and he shakes his head, waving a hand at Mercedes and tells them it’s her crazy theory.

“I think Hummel has the hots for Dave.”

“Yeah right, what are you basing that on? All the experience the six of us we’ve had romantically wouldn’t fill a thimble.”

“Hey! Speak for yourself!” Az declares and his eyebrows aren’t the only ones that shoot up in surprise.

“What?! Honey bees flock to this flower!”

He can’t stop the rolling laughter at the idea of Az being a self-proclaimed flower, and he isn’t the only one laughing. He doubts Az has actually done anything, but Mercedes is suitably distracted by the idea that he _may_ have so he’s no longer under her scrutiny. He draws their attention back to their predicament in the game, moving it along and the rest of the game goes smoothly, only monsters die. He gives out enough experience for them all to level up, he reads out their haul of loot and listens to their individual plans for the imaginary money in game. What he _doesn’t_ do is think about Kurt Hummel.

Dreams are another matter, and the frequency Hummel is starring in those has definitely picked up since he started tutoring him. He’s not entirely welcoming of the fact that he wakes nearly every morning with an erection due to dreams of Hummel, but it’s an improvement to waking up aroused to images of Blaine that one time. He’s not stupid or socially unaware, he knows where he stands and despite Mercedes little rose-tinted romance-seeing glasses, he knows Hummel would never be interested in him.

He gets to school and gets a couple of head jerks from some of the jocks and what the actual fuck is going on? He gets to his locker to find Mercedes waiting for him, smiling widely, Blaine beside her and looking equally pleased about something.

“What?”

“A whole week. No start-of-the-day slushy. No dumpster welcome wagon. No locker checks. It’s a whole new world!”

He lays a finger over Blaine’s lips before he can break into song, eyes searching. It feels weird, like everyone is actually at school to learn and not fight it out until there are only survivors to tell the tale. The familiar red and white catches his eye and he turns.

“Karofsky,” Hummel greets, _smiling_ and walking past with a couple of other Cheerios. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but it’s too late by the time his throat decides to work again and he just lets out a little croak.

“How do you think he gets his hair like that?” Blaine asks, staring after him, and he has _no idea_ , because he sure as hell wasn’t looking at his hair. Smiling. At him.

“See, told you he likes you.”  



	8.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

It’s been a week now, and he’d been an idiot to underestimate Mercedes. She’s a smart woman, however prone to wild theories she can be. This time there does seem to be something to back this particular wild theory up though. Hummel smiles at him. Not just him, but all of them, like he’s taken them under his red-and-white pleated cape to somehow include them in his social circle. Not that there is anything more than smiles, and he still catches Hummel glaring at him occasionally, but maybe she’s right; he seems angry about something and thinking Hummel’s angry at him is a little self-absorbed. Hummel probably has other things on his mind.

He knows that he’s being an effective tutor, but only because Mr Mallory had taken him aside and said he’d already noted a marked improvement in Hummel’s attention in class, his workings and in the questions he’s asking. He gets a little thrill knowing that, even if Hummel hasn’t said anything. The tutoring sessions become a bit more relaxed for him after that, knowing that he’s doing a good job. However last night he’d practically sprinted to his car though, leaving Hummel’s in such a rush to get home he knows it was bordering on rude.

“Hey Karofsky, can I talk to you for a second?”

He shouldn’t be surprised, but he’s pretty sure this is the first time Hummel has spoken to him in view of other people. Spoken to him _normally_ that is. The hall is busy with students and Mercedes is looking smug and he rolls his eyes at her.

“Yeah, sure. What about?” No one looks surprised that they’re talking to each other, although the slight surreal aspect of it is hard to shake.

“I just thought after your spectacularly rushed exit last night we could just move the Wednesday sessions to your house every week. If that suits you of course?”

Of course it suits him, but now he is definitely surprised, because the offer is considerate. More than considerate, _generous_. He’s getting paid to tutor Hummel at his home, and only two weeks in Hummel seems to want to make things easy for him.

“Uh… that would be, you don’t have to, but, that would be really cool if you don’t mind. Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I weren’t sure. And you never know, that table might actually come in handy.”

He snaps his mouth shut, sure he’s imagined the little hint of innuendo and nods his head.

“Thanks. That’s…” _really nice of you_. “Thanks.”

“No problem. See you guys later.”

He waves and smiles as he backs away, people automatically getting out of his way, the Cheerios uniform clearly acting like a mini force field, and he stands there waiting for the other shoe to drop. This is just too weird.

“Do you think we somehow slipped into an alternate reality in our sleep last night?”

“I’d hope that if I slipped into an alternate reality it would be one where I’d already finished high school. This has a kind of scary-creepy dream or pod person feel to it.”

“I thought you said last week he was nice.”

“ _What_? I never said he was _nice_. I said he wasn’t usually _angry_. He’s usually so happy and peppy and _go team_! Seeing him look pissed off was unusual. _Real_. You know?”

He stares after Hummel and wonders, because maybe his anger is more real than anything else, and for some reason Dave brings it out in him. Except that anger has lessened considerably for some reason, almost gone overnight.

“So what do you make of that little conversation then?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

**TLOT**

On Wednesday night a week later when Hummel says ‘ _Have a good time guys. See you in school tomorrow’_ he isn’t the only one left with their mouth gaping open. The smiles have remained bright and friendly, and now that he thinks about what Mercedes said, it does seem a little fake sometimes, like he’s putting on an act. Not that he’s complaining, because he much prefers his friends slushy and dumpster-toss free; but he’s not a fan of hiding or pretending. The more he gets to know Hummel, he’s pretty sure a lot of what he says and does is an act. Still, he doesn’t know anything for certain, and it doesn’t impact on his ability to learn so he lets it slide.

**TLOT**

“Wow, you’re really getting this.”

“I did tell you I wasn’t stupid,” Hummel retorts, and he shakes his head at the immediately defensive tone of his voice. He’s pretty sure he must sometimes just rub Hummel the wrong way, but he knows the other boy is trying and he has to at least meet him halfway. Or try to.

“I know you’re not, but I mean, we hadn’t even covered this bit yet and you’ve already studied ahead…”

Now that they’ve covered the basics and managed to catch up on all the class work so far in the year he hadn’t expected Hummel to be proactive and read ahead. Hummel looks flustered? Embarrassed? He doesn’t get it but he shrugs, because there’s a lot about Kurt Hummel which he doesn’t get.

“I do want to learn this stuff you know.”

He sighs and shakes his head again, maybe it’s a bad day or something because Hummel hasn’t been this snappish in ages, but he’s pretty sure it’s not him that Hummel is annoyed with.

“Look, I know you do. I think it’s great you’re studying ahead. Really. I just… I’m impressed at how far you’ve come in such a short period of time. It’s great. Soon you won’t need me anymore.”

“What? _No_. You’re really helping. So much of this just didn’t make sense before and now… well, Mr Mallory and the others were right when they said you’d be the best person to help me.”

Hummel is _definitely_ blushing now and he frowns, running the words over in his head and _wow_ , okay, _maybe_ , just maybe he’s being flirted with. He’s never been flirted with before so it’s hard to know. No, he decides, Hummel doesn’t even know he’s gay, so he can’t actually be intentionally flirting, just being friendly, like he has been for the last couple of weeks. That sounds way more plausible at least. He smiles slightly in return, shrugs and starts in on the universality of motion and relativity, the newest subject they’re attempting to cover.

**TLOT**

“Damn. Fuck. Shit.”

“Are we swearing alphabetically again?” Az asks.

“No. I can’t find the campaign book.”

He looks immediately to Blaine, who is sitting there eyes wide and shaking his head, hands held up in supplication. He’s been the culprit the last two times his book has gone missing, but he’s pretty sure that this time it’s his fault. Mixing text books and gaming books is a recipe for disaster, especially when the current campaign book is such a slim volume.

“Just give me a second to go upstairs and check my room, otherwise we’ll just have to proceed from my memory and wing it for the night.”

A quick scramble through the books in his room is fruitless and he sighs. It’ll turn up, somewhere random and unexpected, like among his mom’s recipe books, or music books or with his dad’s cryptic crossword puzzles. He trudges downstairs and he knows the look on his face is all the answer his friends need to know he had no luck in finding the book. At least he has the scraps of paper he made notes on, which should be enough to keep them busy, as long as they don’t completely go off-road again.

He’s relieved when they decide to head back to the city to cash in their loot, something he can gloss over without the lack of book hindering the story line. He hears his mom go and answer the doorbell when it rings, but he’s too busy rolling up what will potentially be a record haul for the party. Blaine’s character’s charisma modifier goes a long way to ensuring they receive top money for the gear they’ve collected along the way. Mercedes and Az’s characters are making plans to visit their various temples and Sam’s character goes shopping for spell components. Lucy is doing her nails, which is her not-so-subtle way of telling him she’s bored. A soft cough at the doorway has him looking up and Hummel is back in his house, holding his campaign book.

“Hi again, sorry, I must have picked it up by accident and I figured you’d need it for the uh, thing.”

“Game. It’s a game,” Sam mutters, but he doesn’t look up from the lists he’s pouring over. Hummel doesn’t seem overly keen to enter the room so he pushes his chair back and goes to collect his book. It’s too late now to be any use really, and Hummel could have just given it to him in school tomorrow, seeing as he’s taken to greeting him every time he sees him now, but the fact that he’s gone to the effort of driving back across town to bring it back to him is… nice.

“Thanks for bringing it back. I don’t know how it got mixed in with your books, but it’s kind of vital, so yeah, thanks for bringing it back.”

“No problem. Um. I better get going again. Enjoy the rest of your, uh, game.”

Hummel nods his head and mumbles a goodbye before leaving. He turns back to the table to find everyone grinning at him.

He’s clearly missing something.


	9.  Spankies and Pompoms - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

It had taken the weekend to think it over but he has an action plan. Unfortunately he can’t come up with a name more original than ‘Befriend David Karofsky’, but at least it’s concise and descriptive. Of course, he’s pretty sure that to wear David Karofsky down enough to call him a friend he’s going to have to become friends with all of them. Or at least learn their names. Weirdly he knows them all already, although starting to use their first names rather than their last had taken some effort.

He’s pretty sure in another life Mercedes Jones would be his best friend. When he’d complimented her on her singing the first time she’d raised an eyebrow, cocked her head to one side and straight-out asked him what he was up to. He’s not convinced she believed him when he said he was just trying to be friendlier, but she’d shrugged and let it slide. He’s one-hundred-percent convinced she’s got him under surveillance or some shit though. She’s friends with the AV guys and he wouldn’t put it past her.

Instead he has Rachel, Tina and Mike. They’re the ones he’d maybe consider his friends outside of school, although Rachel had been majorly put out at the end of last year when Coach Sylvester had named them co-captains. Not as put out as Santana, but she’d still not talked to him for a week. Santana had talked to him _too much_ , making cheer camp a living hell for two weeks, pointing out all his mistakes and flaws to anyone who would listen until Coach Sylvester had told her to shut her trap.

He’d given as good as he got of course, he’s never going to take that type of shit lying down, but thinking back on that now he knows how hurtful words can be, and he uses them as weapons just as expertly as Santana. Using them against people who have never said or done anything to him except not be at the top of the food chain. It’s a realization that still makes him feel a little queasy.

From what he’s seen of Dave and his friends, and he can call him Dave in the privacy of his own head even if he’s being a bit of an ass about it in person, there’s no pulling down of each other. They only seem to build each other up and even when they were getting thrown into dumpsters and showered in flavored ice they were there for each other. He can’t say for certain that Rachel would stop and help him out of a dumpster. It would depend if they had a competition or not he supposes.

Another thing he has noticed, _always_ noticed really, is that David Karofsky is a touchy-feely kind of guy. He slings an arm around Lucy Fabray and Blaine Anderson equally, all of the other geeks he calls friends he’s looping arms with the girls, fist bumping or shoulder punching the guys. They all seem pretty close actually, and he supposes that it’s been a needs-must situation for them. Watching them together makes him aware of how little he gets touched.

He’s still annoyed with him occasionally, especially when he’s trying so hard to be friendly and also trying to _not_ flirt. He knows how uncomfortable that can make guys. While he’s pretty sure Dave and Finn can’t be compared Finn has been giving him tips on how to just be friendly. It hasn’t been much use so far which has made him feel frustrated, although he has started getting returning smiles. They’re coupled with confused eyes of course, but baby steps.

Rachel’s advice, of becoming interested in one of his interests had backfired horribly, although it had clearly worked for her and Finn. He’s confident she knows more about football than most of the football team combined. He’d slipped the book into his bag _accidentally_ , and then read through it. Well, _skimmed_ would be a better description. It had made even less sense than his physics text book and he’d taken it back the same evening. He’s pretty sure if he asked for Dave to explain it he’d be ridiculed. Well, maybe not so much now, but Dave would definitely want to know why, and he’s not really sure he’s got an answer.

He’s curious, even more so now that he’s seen the little figurines scattered all over the table and buildings and… well, it had looked kind of cool. Interesting. He’d ask now, in the middle of their tutoring session but again he knows he doesn’t have a suitable answer to the suspicious _‘why?’_ Dave will ask him in return.

He forces himself to focus on the equations in front of him, and at least they aren’t floating around the page anymore. Thankfully it’s almost over, and he’s learnt that if he does the math homework immediately after a session he can not only cement what Dave’s trying to teach him, but it gets it out of the way. He watches Dave pack his bag, wondering why he wears long-sleeved button downs most of the time. He has nice arms. Nice everything really. He shakes his head sharply, snapping his mind back.

“So, any questions?”

 _Do you workout?_ Hmm, not exactly related to the subject at hand. Or _ever_.

“No, I’m good thanks. I think I’ve got this.”

“Great. I think next week we could maybe move on to differential equations.”  
  
It’s not intentional, but he knows he pulls a face, and he fully expects Dave to snap at him about it being necessary, but instead he laughs and _damn_ his traitorous heart-stomach _fuck_ , his entire _body_ , it all does a full-internal gainer, every little part of him, like they’ve all taken flight at once, flipping backwards and moving forwards at once.

“No need to look so excited, I know it’s probably the least exciting subject in the world,” Dave says, grinning and he huffs a little laugh and smiles back, suddenly feeling like he’s getting somewhere.  
  
 _Finally_.  
  



	10.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

They fall into an easy routine, the repetition of the sessions, seeing each other on a regular basis, both in Hummel’s house, in his own, and at school, it all becomes familiar. He’ll always remember the first time he smiled back at Hummel, because Hummel’s smile in return had been so wide it had almost split his face. Lucy had jabbed him so sharply in the ribs he’d fully expected to see bruising the next day. So they’re friendly now, and he feels like a bit of an ass for being so difficult in the beginning, but then he reminds himself that Hummel didn’t really deserve for him to go easy on him.

Of course he kind of wants to tell Hummel he can call him Dave if he wants, because calling each other Karofsky and Hummel is getting ridiculous at this point. He has no idea how to broach it now, so he just avoids it, mainly because the one and only time he tried to say something the words stuck in his throat and he couldn’t say anything. So saying nothing and just trundling along with the status quo is what he seems to be stuck with, at least for now.

It’s been seven weeks, and Hummel has had a few small tests, all of which he’s passed easily, and he’s not held back on the praise. He’s pretty sure that they could drop down to two sessions a week, but Hummel seems reluctant to do that. He feels a bit bad about the unnecessary money that Mr Hummel is paying him when he’s pretty sure Kurt could survive now on less. Regardless he knows Kurt’s grades have improved, and Mr Hummel has taken him aside and thanked him for that, along with asking how the bullying situation is.

He knows Mr Hummel had said something, and he informs him that it’s much improved and gets a slow smile and wink, along with a strong pat to the back like he’s done a good job. He likes the feeling and . He starts thinking of him as Kurt in his head, and when Kurt asks, tentatively and with clear curiosity a week or so later if he can sit in on the game the following week he knows his long stretch of silence is taken as a negative, can see him start to stiffen up at what he thinks is rejection. He finds it quietly amusing that he’s starting to be able to read him so well.

“Are you sure? You really want to watch a game?”

“I admit to being curious. I’m a very curious person. I want to see how it works. Um. Is that okay?”

“Uh. Yeah. I don’t think you’ll find it very interesting but sure, you can hang out.”

The game of course turns into a bit of a cluster-fuck of epic proportions. Lucy and Mercedes keep wiggling their eyebrows at him suggestively, Blaine barely speaks up enough to voice his character’s actions, and Sam and Az try and explain to Kurt, in far too much detail, exactly how everything works. He can see it going over his head and the glazed expression on his face indicating he is fast losing interest.

“Come sit here, ignore those two clowns. They’re over complicating everything.”

He ignores the low snickers from the two girls and Blaine’s wide worshipful eyes as Kurt pulls his chair around to sit beside him. It’s almost like one of their tutoring sessions and he explains as simply as possible the sheer basics before making the group of characters make some skill checks. He explains the tasks of the different types of characters, special abilities and so on. He has to hold up his hand to stop Sam from interrupting numerous times, and he’s muttering under his breath at the end of it, which everyone else finds amusing except for Sam.

“A simplification. But adequate,” Sam mutters, eyeing the paint job on his miniature and Dave rolls his eyes in Kurt’s direction and shrugs slightly, as if to say ‘ _what can I do?’_ and Kurt’s delighted grin makes him feel warm and squirmy and when Lucy giggles he has no qualms about kicking her under the table.

The game finishes and he’s amazed the Kurt has stayed for the entire thing, quietly watching and only asking the occasional question. He’s picked up and played with his numerous multi-sided dice, seemingly fascinated by the twenty-sided and four-sided, stacking them in little lines and towers along the edge of the table. His mom isn’t horrifically embarrassing, just bringing in hot chocolate and brownie for them, both of which Kurt had politely declined although had immediately looked like he regretted it when everyone else started eating.

He’d broken a piece of off his own and placed it on the table, inclining his head toward it so Kurt could take it, the action hidden behind the DM screens, but of course when Kurt had raised it to his lips to eat it Mercedes eyebrows had shot up, and she’s too far away for him to kick. He knows tomorrow he’ll be getting the third degree, and probably the forth and fifth if the girls have anything to say about it. He just hopes they can keep quiet until at least Kurt leaves tonight, but he wouldn’t put any money on it.

**TLOT**

Seeing Kurt unnerved is kind of endearing, although he imagines if he ever voiced that opinion out loud he’d end up with a verbal lashing. He never thought he would end up in the boy’s bathroom giving Kurt Hummel a pep talk before a major end-of-term test.

“Oh god, I think I am going to be sick.”

Well, at least they’re in the right place if he does throw up, but he decides to go for comforting rather than pragmatic.

“You’ll be fine. Look, just remember everything we’ve gone over…”

“ _Really_? I thought you passed tests by forgetting everything! Sorry! I _know_ that’s what I need to do, but what if I can’t. Oh god.”

“Look, just relax. It’s like that mini mock test I gave you last week. Doing three questions well is better than doing four questions half-assed. Have a quick read through. Focus on the things you know you can do well on, then some of the other stuff might come to you, when you’re not so wound up and stressed out.”

“Easy for you to say, you could ace this with your eyes closed.”

“Uh…”

“You get my point!”

“Look, you’ll be fine. I know you know this stuff.”

“Right. Okay. I can do this.”

He watches in quiet amusement as Kurt squares his shoulders and takes in deep bracing breaths, and he wonders if he is like this before big performances. Kurt takes a couple of steps toward the door and he calls out.

“Kurt!” Kurt turns, eyes wide with shock and he grins. “Good luck!”

His grin falters as Kurt turns completely and walks back toward him and then he’s being kissed, his face cupped in super-soft hands. Shock has him completely unresponsive, but he notices the soft warmth of lips, the rasp of slightly-stubbled skin against his chin, the smell of warm skin and whatever cologne Kurt wears fills his nose. He’s just about to kiss back when Kurt pulls away sharply, eyes wide and apologetic.

“ _Fuck_. I’m sorry. So _so_ sorry.”

He blinks, unable to say anything and the door to the bathroom swings shut as Kurt runs away.   
  



	11.  Spankies and Pompoms - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

He can’t stop saying _fuck_ under as his breath as he half-jogs to his class and a small completely hysterical part of him points out that at least he isn’t freaking out about the test anymore. He can’t believe he just _kissed him_. What was he _thinking?_ He clearly _wasn’t_ and he’s just fucked up the only half-way decent friendship with a guy he has, and all because he had _smiled_ at him and called him Kurt. Not Hummel, but _Kurt_. God, if that’s the effect just saying his name has he’s glad Karofsky? Dave? Oh fuck, he could probably call him Dave now if he hadn’t kissed him. He feels like hitting his head against the wall and screaming simultaneously.

He slides into his chair and he can’t look at anyone, terrified that he might cry, and he _refuses_ to let that happen. He listens as Mr Mallory gives instructions, informing them they have ten minutes reading time. He has no idea how he’s going to focus on a test right now, his mind just _filled_ with Dave Karofsky. Not just the feel of another guy’s lips for the first time, but the shame that he kind of pounced on a straight guy, _a friend_ , but he doesn’t think any level of friendship makes kissing a guy okay. A small part of him wants to do it again though, and the sheer guilt at that thought almost has him throwing up.

He flips the test paper over and his stomach is churning violently. He reads the first question though and some of the tension eases from his shoulders. He knows the answer. Steeling himself he pushes the thoughts of _kissing_ Dave from his mind, instead focusing on the Dave that has spent hours explaining things to him, working through examples, explaining equations. He flips through the test paper, reading intently and it actually all sort of makes sense. He picks up his pen and when Mr Mallory gives them the all clear to begin he starts.

Ninety minutes later, when he’s instructed to put his pen down his hand is cramping from writing so much, but he feels like he’s done well. There was only one question that he had no idea about, so he’d just flagged it, instead focusing on the others and his first response is to tell Dave. Reality comes crashing down and he knows the sick feeling in his stomach is now solely because of what he did, no residual nerves about the test. He needs to find him and apologize, if Dave will even talk to him.

He’s torn between wanting to find him and wanting to avoid him, except it’s Wednesday, so he’ll have to face him sooner or later. Although he could just not go around to his house after school. He rubs his hands over his face briskly and Mr Mallory pauses by his desk, looking concerned.

            “Everything alright there Kurt?”

            “Yes sir, just glad that that’s over.” _Now on to an even more difficult task._

            “Well, I’m sure you’ll have done well. I’ve seen a marked improvement in your work you know.”

            “Thank you sir. David is a good tutor.”

            “I’m glad it’s working out.”

Smiling politely he excuses himself and exits the classroom. He needs time to think, figure out the best course of action, although he’s never backed down from confrontation since he started high school he doesn’t want to make things worse than they already are. He _likes_ Dave. Likes talking to him, looking at him, the way he smiles and the way he feels when one of those smiles is directed solely at him. He stops walking and presses up against the wall, the realization that he’s doesn’t just have a crush on the guy, but he’s a little in love with him, hitting him hard. _Fuck_.

Letting out a long breath he wanders aimlessly before ending up outside the library and he huffs. If Dave isn’t in class, then this’ll be where he’s at. He might think he wants to avoid him but his feet have brought him to the one place he’s likely to be. Although it’s so close to the end of the day Dave might have already headed hom if class let out early. He heads for the table he’s noted Dave always has and feels a pang of combined disappointment and relief. The moment he has to face Dave is delayed for a little while longer. The desk isn’t empty though, Blaine Anderson is sitting there, head bowed and diligently working on something

            “Hey Blaine.”

He hides a roll of the eyes at the little squeaking sound he makes, but smiles encouragingly and sits down. So he doesn’t find Blaine attractive, but he’s a gay guy, and they’re as scarce as hen’s teeth and if anyone has a chance of understanding what he’s going through right now then it is probably him. He rests his face on the cool top of the table and starts to talk, not really caring that Blaine has never actually said a word to him and is therefore unlikely to reply.

            “Fuck life sucks sometimes. I get that we’re a marginalized section of society but I really didn’t do the community any favors today. It’s just… completely useless. _I’m_ useless. I mean, it’s difficult breaking out of a stereotype anyway, but actually living up to what some people perceive…” he lets out another long sigh and turns his head to face Blaine. “Have you ever had an all-consuming crush on a straight guy?”

            “Mmmhmm,” Blaine says, nodding, but lips pressed tight as if he’s trying to stop himself from talking. It’s better than nothing, although he looks a little confused, so maybe he’s a bit slow. He lets out a long resigned sigh, wondering which straight guy Blaine might have a crush on.

“But um, don’t you kind of have a crush on Dave as well?” He has to strain to hear the whisper, and he knows Blaine has a voice on him, he’s seen him perform.

            “Oh fuck, is it that obvious?”

            “Yes?” Blaine squeaks, but he’s still looking confused. “So who is the guy you have a crush on?”

            “I told you. _Dave_.”

            “But, um, Dave’s not straight.”

The words are whispered but he hears them loud and crystal clear and he feels his body flash cold and then it’s hot an instant later and he sits up, pushing his chair back.

            “Since when?” At Blaine’s blank look he expands. “How long has he been gay?”

            “Forever. Since before high school. Before I met him.”

He doesn’t know what to think hearing that, hearing that there has been another gay kid. Part of him feels elated that the guy he likes is actually _gay_ , although rationally he knows that Dave probably doesn’t even like him. A larger part of him, the part that feels lied to and a bit betrayed, that part is absolutely _furious._ He doesn’t know if he says goodbye to Blaine or not, just knows he’s going to go to Dave’s house and he’s going to _wait._  
  



	12.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

He doesn’t know what to say or do and his lips kind of tingle, but he knows it’s just the increased flow of blood to his lips caused by the stimulation of the nerves there. Logic doesn’t stop his lips tingling though and he licks them tentatively, and he’s not sure if it’s his imagination or if it kind of tastes of something different. Obviously Hummel, Kurt, no, _Hummel_ , knows that he’s gay, but kissing him hadn’t been planned, or wanted or… he’s confused. Hummel had looked sick, or terrified, or… something _not good_ anyway when he’d pulled back, just before he started apologizing. He doesn’t get it, and there’s no way in hell he’s admitting what just happened to anyone.

Mercedes and Lucy would just giggle and say they told him so, although if Kurt _does_ like him then why did he run away? Does he suck at kissing? Oh god, he sucks at kissing. It’s not like he’s ever had any practice. So Kurt Hummel doesn’t like him, which suits him fine, because he doesn’t like him either. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and grimaces. _Liar._ Letting out a long breath he scrubs his face with his hands, wondering when he actually started to like him. Not just what he looks like, because he isn’t blind, but the other parts of him. The way he sucks on a pen when he’s thinking about a problem. How he seems to have so much energy he never stops moving, feet and legs constantly shifting even when he’s sitting still. He likes his smile, the real genuine ones.

He can’t concentrate now and he’s glad he isn’t the one going and sitting a test, the chemistry class he has isn’t going to be any fun. Although maybe the distraction is exactly what he needs. He opens the door and glances both ways before heading to class. Lucy gives him a concerned look, he’s actually a minute or two late but because it’s never happened before the teacher lets it slide. She writes a note in the margin of his book, asking if he’s alright and he replies with a short sharp nod and instead decides to focus on orbital shells.

When school lets out he’s come up with a plan. Kind of. _Normal_. That’s how he’s going to act, as if everything is completely normal and like the kiss didn’t happen. That way Kurt doesn’t need to be embarrassed and they can just pretend that nothing out of the ordinary happened. He doesn’t need to hear Kurt’s false apologies and he _definitely_ doesn’t need to hear him say that he hadn’t meant to kiss him. He pulls his car into the drive and gets out, his steps slowing as he sees him standing at the front door, arms crossed and normal might be completely out of the question.

“Hello.”

“Hummel. Hey. How was the test?”

“We’re back to Hummel are we?”

 _Wow_. It’s like they’ve dropped back in time by eight weeks, Kurt has anger _pouring_ off him, and he feels like he needs to take a step back, unused to him like this, and it reminds him starkly exactly how much he’s actually relaxed around him. He has no idea what to say though, one hundred percent certain anything he does say is going to be taken the wrong way and used against him, and he’s going to be pissed off about it all regardless. He has to pick something to say though, because silence would probably make Kurt madder.

“I can call you Kurt if you want.”

“Oh, you’re asking my permission now? You didn’t seem to think you needed it earlier today.”

“What the hell? What are you talking about?”

“You called me Kurt!”

“I… did I? Uh… sorry?”

He doesn’t really remember calling him Kurt, but he’s been using the name so much in his head now it doesn’t surprise him if it slipped out. He sees the muscles on Kurt’s jaw tense up and somehow he’s made him even angrier. _Brilliant_.

“Sorry? You’re _sorry_?”

“Okay, I think you might be over reacting a bit. I mean, I called you Kurt. You’ve called me a lot worse.”

He feels like an ass the second he says it, but he’s getting pissed off that Kurt seems to be furious at him for a simple slip of the tongue. Fuck, this is why he doesn’t like him. He shakes his head and crosses his own arms, mirroring Kurt’s defensive posture.

“I’m not angry about you calling me Kurt! I don’t care about that!”

“Could have fooled me! You’re standing in front of my house yelling at me about it!”

“I’m yelling at you because you let me think that you were straight! And then I kissed you and I felt _awful_ and you _still_ didn’t say anything! You weren’t going to tell me! I can tell! You would have just let me sit there and feel like _shit_ and not done or said anything!”

“I’m not straight,” he says it quietly, confused.

“I know!”

“You didn’t know I was gay?”

“No!” Kurt screams, and he doesn’t get it. How did he not know this morning but know now?

“I thought you knew I was gay. I mean… you kissed me.”

“No! I mean… yes, I kissed you. But I thought you were straight. And I still kissed you.” The last is mumbled quietly, without the previous heat and he finally breaks eye contact and looks away and it hits him then, how vulnerable he must have felt afterward, the apology for kissing him and then…

“Oh. _That’s_ why you ran away…”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly going to stick around and wait for you to punch me.”

“I wouldn’t punch you.” He wouldn’t punch anyone.

“Oh.”

They stare at each other, uncomfortable silence stretching between them and he has no idea what to say. It’s like the early days of tutoring, when they kept to the bare minimum.

“How was the test?” and “Why didn’t you tell me?” all come out in a jumbled mess as they both try and reinitiate conversation at the same time.

“You lot already made fun of me and my friends for being geeks. You think I wanted to give them more ammunition?”

“I… I’m sorry about all that. I…”

He wants to tell him it’s okay, but he can’t. He knows how badly some of his friends have been hurt by Kurt and the other Cheerios, and even now if everything is pretty friendly and much better, there is still the remembered hurt. His own hurt.

“How did you figure out that I wasn’t straight?”

“Oh, that. Blaine told me.”

“Right.”

For some reason he looks embarrassed by something, but he’s too busy being amazed Blaine actually managed to speak to Kurt coherently to dwell on it.

“I think I’m going to give tutoring a miss if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure, course.”

“Uh, I think I did pretty well in the test.”

“Cool.” Wow, their conversation skills have skidded to an abrupt crawl and he can only hope that Kurt feels just as awkward as he does.

“Okay then. See you later Karofsky.”

“You can call me Dave you know.”

The shy smile and glance away are obvious enough social cues that even he realizes them for what they are and he suddenly feels a little warm. Kurt Hummel kissed him. Kissed him because he wanted to, even when he thought he was straight.

“Okay. See you tomorrow in school Dave.”

“See you tomorrow Kurt.”  
   
 


	13.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

He opens the front door, catching his reflection in the mirror his mom keeps by the front entrance and he’s grinning like an idiot. _Hummel likes him_. God, Mercedes and Lucy are going to be impossible and will no doubt label themselves the ultimate matchmakers, but he doubts he’ll have time to care. Fuck. Is that too optimistic?

“Where’s Kurt? I thought I heard his voice…”

“You mean you heard him yelling at me.” His mom nods and inclines her head, looking a little smug and he shakes his head, a bit embarrassed. “Uh, he didn’t feel up for tutoring today so we’re just taking a break today.”

“Oh, okay then. Are you okay? You look a little flushed. You’re not coming down with something are you?”

“No mom. Definitely not. Just feeling a bit warm. Um.”

He leaves her standing there, heading for his room. God, he can’t talk to his mom about this. She might be his biggest supporter, but he’s not talking to her about Kurt Hummel, or about his waning reluctance about pursuing something with him. He doesn’t know if it’s really reluctance now, or just some anxiousness about the unknown. Although there is the whole name calling and bullying, but that is in the past. Kurt had actually seemed sincerely apologetic, and maybe he’s making this into a bigger thing than it is. Mercedes and Lucy aren’t holding a grudge against him, although he doesn’t know how they’d feel if he were hooking up with someone like Santana Lopez.

Oh _shit_ , he just thought about Kurt and hooking up in one conscious thought and… _yeah_ , he more than just likes the idea. He collapses onto his bed and stares at the ceiling. Screwed if he knows how it’s going to happen though, or what the next step is, or if it’s going to happen at all. Does he ask him out or wait for Kurt to ask him? What if he asks and he says no and it’s just a massive joke? He shakes his head, he’s over thinking it. He’s pretty sure Kurt hasn’t planned this – everything today has been too raw to have been premeditated.

He plays the kiss over in his head, wondering what it would be like to kiss him back, to actually make out with him. He was really too much in shock to appreciate it, but the idea of having time, lots of time, to kiss him and feel his body pressed up against his. That Kurt _wants_ to kiss him and push his body up against him is exhilarating and he feels attractive, maybe even sexy, for the first time in his life. His cock has been filling slowly while he’d been thinking, and he shifts it, the slight adjustment feeling good enough that he rubs his hand along the length again.

A quick glance at the clock tells him he has at least twenty minutes before Blaine turns up, which is plenty of time for what he wants to do. First things first he closes and locks his door. Embarrassing as it is, his mom will know not to disturb him. He lies back down again, undoing the buckle on his belt and wiggling until his jeans and briefs are down enough for him to be able to grasp his cock. He wonders what it’ll feel like to have another guy touch him like this, and it’s not like he hasn’t thought about this before, but the actual possibility of it happening has never seemed so real before. So close.

He strokes, trying to imagine what another guy’s cock might feel like, and he guesses it wouldn’t be much different, except for width and length maybe. He’s filled with a sudden and incessant desire to know what Kurt’s cock looks like. His own is fairly thick but average in length, judging from the porn he’s seen. Right now it feels overly warm in his hand, harder than usual when he’s jerking off, and maybe it’s because he’s had his first kiss, which is the start of his sexual experience regardless of anything further happening with Kurt.

That it’s Kurt, a guy he has fantasized about off and on for a good few years despite not liking him for much of it is kind of hot, not to mention an ego boost. He lets his mind run rampant, consider all sorts of wonderful physical things they can do together, and he knows Kurt is flexible. His hand speeds up at the thought, the image of Kurt’s legs wrapped around his waist as he carries him to a bed. The idea of doing it in reality is terrifying, but that’s the beauty of fantasy, their hands are sure, removing clothes and there’s no awkwardness. Naked bodies pressed against each other, cocks sliding, teeth nipping and tongues tasting skin.

He licks his lips, tasting the salt of sweat on his upper lip and feeling the rasp of stubble and he lets his imagination pretend it’s someone else. _Kurt_. Now that he’s actively thinking about it, allowing himself to think about it, his body feels tight, stretched and he reaches down with his other hand to cup his balls. His other hand is still pumping, jerking frantically and he’s getting close. Knows he’s so _so_ close to coming.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

“Dave? You in there?” The door handle rattles. “Why is your door locked? Are you okay?”

“Fuck off Blaine!”

Oh god, he can’t believe it, he could kill him. He pants, body almost arched completely off the bed, and if he weren’t right on the edge the presence of Blaine on the other side of his bedroom door would be a complete buzz kill but as it is he can’t stop.

“Is Kurt in there with you?”

“No!”

“Man, no need to yell…”

“Oh god, fuck, shit… ugh…” he tries to keep quiet as he comes, although Blaine has to know what he’s doing in here and he hopes he’s gone back downstairs. God he hopes so. He really doesn’t need to think about his best friend while he’s getting off. Any of his best friends. He can’t even lie there and enjoy the after glow, knowing Blaine is down stairs waiting. Damn him. His body feels heavy and warm as he moves, reaching for the tissues beside his bed and quickly cleaning up and getting re-dressed.

He washes his hands and heads downstairs, and he can hear Blaine talking to his mom in the kitchen. Blaine sounds worked up but his mom is laughing too much for him to be worried. He stands in the doorway and Blaine immediately stops talking before flushing red and looking away.

“Closed bedroom door huh?” His mom asks, and he groans and tells her ‘ _shut up_ ’ under his breath. Sometimes he wishes his mom could be a little more stand-offish like Blaine’s mom, but then again his friends all love his mom so he guesses he got pretty lucky. “Blaine seems to think he owes you an apology. Two now I suppose.”

“Oh god mom, please, can we just not talk about it?” He turns to Blaine. “What do you need to apologize for?”

“For telling Kurt! I didn’t mean to tell him! I thought he knew. I thought maybe you were angry with me.”

Blaine actually looks worried and he shakes his head, smiling slightly. He’s not closeted, just careful, and having Kurt know isn’t a bad thing. He doesn’t hold it against Blaine at all, still kind of amused that Blaine managed to talk to him. There’s hope for him yet.   
  



	14.  Spankies and Pompoms - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in.

His mind feels like it’s flying in a thousand different directions and he feels a bit hysterical, having all his cards out on the table. He feels like he needs to do something routine, either run through some drills, or help his dad take apart an engine. Just something he can _do_ without having to think about it, because right now he can’t think about anything. He pulls to a stop outside his dad’s garage and heads inside, sitting on one of the wheelie-chairs and sliding up beside his dad.

            “Hi. Can I help?”

            “Hey. What are you doing here? Aren’t you meant to have tutoring right now?”

            “Yes. But we decided that maybe tonight we should just… have a break. I think I aced my test.”

            “That’s great! Tutoring really paying off huh?”

            “Yeah. Yeah it is. Dave’s a good tutor.”

            “Good. I’m glad it’s working out. He seems like a good kid. You want to go and put your coveralls on?”

            “He’s gay. Dave I mean.”

            His dad looks up, eyes shrewd and he ducks his head in embarrassment. His dad knows him better than anyone.

            “He tell you that did he?”

            “Well, not exactly. His best friend did, but then when I uh, talked to Dave about it, well, yeah, he said he’s not straight.”

            “That going to be a problem for you?”

            “No…” Not a problem _at all_ , although paying attention to what he’s trying to teach me instead of him has always been a struggle. “You don’t seem surprised.”

            “Nope.”

            “Dad… did you know he was gay?”

            “Hmm. Maybe. You remember our little talk we had a couple months back?”

            He nods, unable to say anything because he still remembers how terrible he felt when his dad pointed out he had become what he most hated.

            “Well, he told me then. Well, he actually just said something about not hating you because you were gay because that would be hypocritical, but that he had other reasons to not exactly get on with you.”

            His dad hasn’t stopped working on the car, talking while his head is under the hood, words sounding loud and echo-y.

            “I kind of went through a bad phase. Wanting to fit in.”

            “Kurt, you’re never going to be the type of person to fit in. You’re an amazing and special kid. Young man,” he amends when Kurt pulls a face. “You’re never going to fade into the background, no matter what you do. You’re the cream, you will always rise to the top.”

            “Yeah well, so does shit,” Kurt replies, feeling a little defensive, because it’s not his dad who has had to walk the halls of McKinley. His retort makes his dad laugh.

            “Well, you get to choose. Do you want to be cream, or do you want to be shit?” He smiles slightly and lets out a sigh, his dad has always had a way with words, of getting through to him. “So how did you find out about David?”

            “I… well. I did something I probably shouldn’t have,” his dad’s head snaps up again and he waves a hand. “Nothing too bad, I mean, we’re still talking and friendly and stuff.”

            “What did you do Kurt?”

            “I kissed him. I didn’t think about it, I just…”

            “Oh. Uh…” his dad looks uncomfortable, wiping his nose and leaving a streak of grease behind and he takes pity on him, waving it away. He doesn’t need to discuss sex with his dad. Not ever again. He briefly outlines his afternoon and his dad listens intently.

            “So, you two… together now?”

            “No. Although…”

            “You like him.”

            “I – yeah. He’s… pretty nice.”

            His dad huffs under his breath and shakes his head before sticking it back under the hood.

            “If he becomes your boyfriend you let me know okay? I’m sure there’s some sort of rules I’m meant to follow or something.”

            “Dad, I don’t even know if he likes me.”

            He realizes the truth in his words the second they leave his lips and he hadn’t considered it before. Dave might be gay, might be friendly with him, but he hasn’t made any sign or overture that he can construe as liking. He’s pretty sure being allowed to call him Dave doesn’t suddenly mean they’re dating or something equally stupid. He starts feeling a little down and the urge to go home and gorge himself on junk is there, but he ignores it.

            “I’m sure you guys will figure it out. Just don’t build things up in your head, it’s your own worst enemy. Don’t know what he’s thinking, ask him. Don’t try and guess.”

            “And do you practice what you preach with Carol?”

            “Of course. I’m a lucky man. She’s an upfront woman who isn’t afraid to tell me what she thinks or wants.”

            “Ew, too much information!”

            “I didn’t mean that! Just… ask him to stay for dinner on Friday after your tutoring session and see what he says. Yeah he might say no, but he might say yes as well.”

            “That’s what scares me.”

            “Gotta start sometime buddy. You’re eighteen.”

            He pulls a face, not sure how to take that exactly. It’s not like he hasn’t wanted to date before, but it’s not like gay guys are plentiful.

            “Thanks dad. I’ll let you know how I go.”

            “Hmm. Okay. You do that.”

            He goes back to his car and pulls his phone from his pocket. He has Dave’s phone number of course and he cradles his phone between his hands, staring at Dave’s contact details. He kind of wants to ask him on a date, but he’s never asked anyone on a date before, and he wants to make it clear that it is meant to be a date, and not just a couple of friends having dinner. Maybe they should go out? Fuck, he has no idea. No idea how out Dave is exactly, and he guesses he does really need to talk to him like his dad suggested. He’ll start tomorrow.  
  
  



	15.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

He oscillates between disbelief that Kurt Hummel might actually like him and a warm glow, caused by the certain knowledge that Kurt Hummel _likes_ him. When he’s in the disbelief stage he feels a little sick, sure that when he walks down the hall today it’s actually going to turn out to be a massive prank and everyone’s going to point and laugh. When he’s feeling all warm and a little light headed he has to fight down the urge to giggle. Or laugh hysterically. No one is laughing though as he walks toward his locker, and Mercedes and Lucy are standing there waiting for him, so everything is normal so far. Then it’s not. The red and white uniform Kurt only wears while at school is in front of him, containing Kurt, who is licking his lips and looking amazing.

“Dave. Hi.”

“Hey.”

Oh fuck, he knows then that it’s definitely not a prank, because Kurt’s blushing and chewing his bottom lip and all he needs to do is toe the linoleum with his shoe and it’s every image of a cliché. It’s _awesome_. He can feel the heat in his own cheeks, knows he doesn’t look anywhere near as cute as Kurt, but that no one watching them could mistake this for anything other than two guys… not talking to each other. Hell, he might as well wear that t-shirt Lucy made for him that says _‘Likes Boys’_ on it and just get it over and done with it, but he doesn’t give a damn.

“I’d think that you had both lost the ability to speak, but I know I _just_ heard you say hello to each other. Why are you all acting weird now?” Mercedes asks, and he knows Lucy is just about to pipe up with her five cents.

“Could we talk, um, privately?”

He nods immediately and follows Kurt as he heads for an empty classroom, shooting a nervous look over his shoulder at Mercedes and Lucy, who both look like they’re ready to torture information out of him. He’ll pay for this later, god he hopes it’s worth it. They don’t say anything, and he knows it can’t be anything longer than a minute, two tops, but it stretches out between them endlessly, becoming more and more awkward and he lets out a nervous laugh, because this shouldn’t be that hard. He talks to Kurt all the time, Kurt talks to him; however now they’re completely unable to say more than a couple of words to each other. There’s no hope for either of them apparently.

“Wow. So this feels awkward,” he states and cringes, instantly wanting to take it back, even if it’s true. It’s not Kurt’s fault, or his own, it just… _is_.

“Uh, yeah. A little bit. Um.”

“If you didn’t want me to say anything you don’t have to worry. I mean, I haven’t told anyone about what happened yesterday. Except my mom, and well, I didn’t really tell her exactly. She kind of heard you yelling at me. Um.” Oh _god._ From being dumb-struck to verbal diarrhea in a matter of seconds. _Brilliant_.

“No. It’s okay. I don’t mind if you tell anyone. I mean. Unless you don’t want to?”

“No! Yes! I mean… I want to?” Oh god, he doesn’t even know what the question is, and he just feels so completely clueless. _Why aren’t there classes for this type of shit?_

“Oh. I… good?”

The only saving grace seems to be Kurt seems to feel as awkward as he does, and anyone listening in to this conversation would have no clue what they were talking about, and he doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.

“ _Good_.” He can’t come up with anything better to say and they both seem completely transfixed with the same spot on the floor. He doesn’t know if this is what Kurt wanted to talk to him about or not, or if they need to say anything more on the matter, or what the matter actually is. _How do people get good at this?_

“Good,” Kurt repeats, and a quick glance reveals that he’s smiling and chewing on his lip again. “So. Um. I was wondering if, maybe tomorrow, you’d like to stay for dinner. Um, after tutoring me.”

“Uh, dinner? Like a…” _A date?_ He adds internally, but the words don’t make it past his lips, but he wonders if Kurt will hear them anyway, because he feels like a version of him shouted the words.

“A date. Yes.”

“I… yeah. Yes. Sure. Great.”

“Good. Um. Tomorrow then?”

“Yeah. Sure…” Fuck, what is he saying? What is he agreeing to?

Kurt gives him a shy smile as he leaves the room, waving his hand slightly and he absentmindedly raises his hand in a reciprocal farewell wave, his mind completely stuck on a few seconds ago when he was asked out on a date. The door to the classroom opens again, and he half expects it to be the start of a class coming in, except it’s much worse. Mercedes and Lucy stand there, both of them with their arms crossed and faces clearly expressing the expect him to fill them in immediately. He doesn’t know how to start, some residual awkwardness hanging about even with his best friends. Oh god. Blaine is going to freak _out_.

“You going to tell us what all that was about?”

“I have a date. Oh fuck. I have a date.”

The reality hits him then like a cold icy wave and he slumps, putting his head between his knees and starting to take deep breaths. He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this.

“Okay okay, calm down. It’s not the end of the world…”

“When is it? Do you know where you’re going? What are you going to wear?”

He looks up, eyes wide and Mercedes pats him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“It’s okay baby. We’ll sort you out.”

He isn’t sure whether to be grateful or worried.

**TLOT**

He was saved by the bell, lucky enough to shush Lucy into silence with the sudden urgent need to get to class. Now though it’s after school and Mercedes, Blaine, and Lucy are in the back of his car, discussing the different options they have when it comes to his wardrobe. He hasn’t managed to get out anything more than ‘ _dinner_ ’ and he’s starting to suspect they weren’t really listening to him. He’s not going to have time to go and get changed, he’s not picking Kurt up and taking him anywhere, he’s just staying for dinner, probably eating with his family… his dad. Just his dad. Huh. That puts a whole new spin on it and the fear he’d felt earlier comes back intensified. He’s meeting the parents. Fuck.

The rational part of his brain is telling him he’s already met Kurt’s dad, that he’s a nice enough seeming bloke. But he wasn’t on a date with his son last time he met him. What if Kurt has told him? _What_ has Kurt told him? He just keeps creating questions in his head, and he’s starting to give himself a headache when considering all the possible ways this could go wrong. He doesn’t let his mind consider the ways it could go right, because that’s an entirely different headache. His main question though is what will happen between the end of tutoring and dinner. There’s at least a good hour to kill there, and Kurt hasn’t mentioned anything else, and given their sudden complete lack of social skills when faced with each other it could be a very long and painfully quiet hour.

He pulls up outside his house and his friends pile out, traipsing up to the door and pushing it open, calling out to his mom that he has a date tomorrow night and not to expect him home for dinner. Of course this results in his mom excitedly coming to join them, and he tries to shrug off her effusive hug as she exclaims over how he’s growing up. Lucy and Mercedes make sad comments about how neither of them have had a date yet, which is why they have to live vicariously through him. He’s not buying it for a second, they like dressing him up and he’s too much of a soft touch to say no.

Blaine is already hunting through his clothes, pulling out a pair of jeans he never wears, followed by a Captain America t-shirt he doesn’t wear because it’s a bit too tight across the chest for his liking. Then Blaine pulls out his favorite all-time shirt that he hardly ever wears because it’s custom made. It looks like a plain white shirt, but on the inside of the French cuff is hand-drawn art by Lucy, depicting all the different Marvel superheroes. The same art is on the inside of the collar, so can be seen if he doesn’t button it all the way up. Her and Mercedes made it for him for his last birthday, buying the shirt together, painstakingly taking it apart, doing the artwork before Mercedes had carefully sewn it back together. He loves it.

“Here. Try this on.”

“Those are too small.”

“No. They’re really not. Everything else you wear is just two sizes too big. Humor us,” Lucy demands, and he sighs, knowing he doesn’t have a chance against the three of them _plus_ his mom. He steps into the bathroom, taking the clothes with him, because even if no one in the room is going to perv on him he still doesn’t want to change in front of them. He pulls the t-shirt over his head, and yep, still tight across the chest. He pulls the jeans up and does them up and they have the tight feeling of denims just out of the wash. Too tight but with wear they will become much more comfortable. The jeans and t-shirt are both dark-blue, and he snorts as he realizes Blaine has chosen them because the color of the ink Lucy used on his shirt is almost the exact same shade. He’d roll the sleeves up, but doesn’t want to hide the tiny bit of art he can see through the white material. Opening the bathroom door he steps back across the hall and into his own room, rolling his eyes as his friends fill his mom in on their school day.

“Mmm. Wow.”

“You do scrub up well…”

Blaine simply looks please and his mom actually looks a little surprised, and he’s not sure how to take that exactly. Lucy and Mercedes are walking around him like sharks and he jumps when one of them lands a sharp pat to his butt.

“Hey!”

They both laugh and murmur something about not usually seeing the merchandise and he huffs, although maybe he doesn’t look too bad. He knows if he looked really bad they would definitely tell him, and it is his first date, except…

“I’m having dinner at his house. Don’t you think this is a little formal for just dinner?”

They all look at him and start shaking their heads, and he’s not sure if it’s out of resignation about how stupid he’s being, or that they really don’t think what he’s wearing is too formal.

“Dave, you’re wearing jeans. And a t-shirt. That isn’t formal,” Blaine states, and he turns the cuffs inward, exposing most of the art work and folding it back into his sleeve, threading his one and only pair of cufflinks (Star Trek badges) through the holes.

“Oh yes… you definitely have to wear that tomorrow. He won’t know what hit him.”

He runs a hand through his hair, nerves fluttering unpleasantly and fuck, he hopes Hummel is worth the hassle of all of this, although he’s pretty sure he is.


	16.  Spankies and Pompoms - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in.

            He can’t believe he just asked a guy out on a date. Considering that this time yesterday his biggest worry was the physics test and keeping Dave unaware that maybe he had a little bit of a crush on him… And now he’s kissed him, discovered that he’s not actually straight and has asked him out on a date. Not to mention the little crush has bloomed into something far more intense now that he knows that Dave can and may actually return his interest. And he’s pretty sure he does.

            “What are you looking so happy about?”

            “I have a date.”

            “What? Really? Who with?”

            “Yes really. And you know the guy who’s been tutoring me?” At Rachel’s nod he ducks his head, smiling.

            “Ew. Really? He’s not exactly…”

            “What? Your type? Well, he’s definitely mine. He’s smart, cute and he’s gay.”

            He doesn’t add that he likes the look of Dave’s hands, and arm muscles, and he still wants to ask him how he actually gets those muscles, because he doesn’t exactly strike him as a guy that chooses to work out. There are actually dozens of little things he’s come to notice about Dave, but knows that they’ll be lost on Rachel so he’s not going to waste his breath.

            “So I guess everyone stopping the bullying really helped huh?”

            “Rachel, were you ever bullied? In middle school or anything?”

            “Yeah, of course. Mainly about my dads. I got called a lot of names.”

            “Remember how shit you felt when people called you those names?”

            She nods silently, face falling a bit and he knows he’s getting his message across. It took his dad to remind him of that, and the speed at which that feeling had become a squashed and unhappy memory had only proved to him how much he didn’t like being on the receiving end.

            “That’s why I wanted to stop the bullying. It’s not nice for anyone, and I don’t like the idea that I make people feel that way about themselves.”

            She nods again and he nods in agreement before looping arms with her and heading to class. His mind is on tomorrow night, and his dad usually goes to Carol’s for dinner, and his mind freezes a little on that though, because surely his dad wouldn’t just leave him alone on a Friday night. There’s encouraging him to get out there and date, and then there’s handing him condom’s, a leaflet about safe sex and dropping him off outside a gay club. He frowns, his dad must mean to stay home for dinner and then leave when Dave leaves. His dad might be fairly liberal but he’s pretty sure he isn’t _that_ liberal.

            He doesn’t know if he should make a special effort about what to wear tomorrow. After school that is, he’ll wear his Cheerio uniform like every other day otherwise he’d incur the wrath of Coach Sylvester. After school though he’ll have maybe ten minutes tops before Dave arrives to tutor him, and he wonders if they’ll actually get any tutoring done. Not if he has any say on the matter, but he fully expects Dave to act all professional and insist on the tutoring session before any other sort of activity can possibly happen.

            Thinking about _other_ types of activities make his body feel warm and he wonders what it will feel like to make out with him, Dave, to touch his skin, to have him touch his skin. Those thoughts going through his mind he mentally goes through his wardrobe. He needs something not too tight, that a hand can get underneath. Fuck. Maybe he’s being a little to optimistic. Or fast. Does he care what other people think of him? No, not really. But he does care what Dave thinks, and he kind of wants to let him know he’s never done anything before. _Ever_.

***Pompoms***

            When he sees Dave the next day at school he almost has to do a double take, because now he _knows_ he was right to be concerned about what to wear. Dave is wearing jeans. Denims that are dark blue and much more fitting than the pairs of pants he usually wears and he isn’t even aware his mouth is open until he feels a hand under his chin forcing him to snap his jaw together. Rachel.

            “Okay, I can kind of see the appeal in that.”

            “Him. Dave. He isn’t a _that_.”

            “Well, whatever. Either way he scrubs up quite well now doesn’t he?”

            “Yeah. Yeah he does.”

            The top he’s wearing is a long sleeved red t-shirt, with a red-and-white check shirt over the top, one he’s seen many time before, so it seems like he’s gone to half the effort, unless he also plans to change after school. He bites his lip, the idea of them changing together is completely ridiculous, but it still makes his skin prickle.

            “You really like him.”

            “Yeah. I do.”

            “Well. Good luck tonight. I think you’ll need it with Finn there.”

            “Wait, _what_?”

            “Finn… he cancelled our date because he apparently has to have a family dinner at your place. You didn’t know?”

            “No! God! My dad is so dead!”

            “Well, when you talk to him tell him I’m insulted not to be invited to a family dinner. Finn and I have been going out for nearly three years now.”

            “Rachel! I have more important things to talk to him about! Like the fact that my date has three other people already in attendance. I don’t need you there as well!”

            She huffs and he can tell she’s a little annoyed, but quite frankly he’s a lot annoyed, mainly that his dad hasn’t said a word. He’s about to stomp outside and call him when he catches the smile from Dave, who waves and mouths _‘hi’_ silently. He grins back, waves his hand, feeling suddenly warm and a little embarrassed. They haven’t really spent any time together since Wednesday, except for the awkward few minutes yesterday when he asked him out. He’s hoping that the awkwardness will fade. It has to.

***Spankies***

            He drives home as fast as he can without breaking the speed limit. His dad has rules. And then he has _rules_. He’s pretty sure his feet don’t touch the ground as he runs up the stairs, pulling the red and white uniform over his head as he goes. Lying on his bed, exactly where he left them this morning, are his jeans, wife beater and a black-and-white checkered shirt. Not exactly haute couture but it’s different enough from what he usually wear that he hopes it looks like he’s made some sort of an effort. He hopes so anyway, because it took him a couple of hours to decide.

            He looks at his reflection in the mirror and tries to be objective. He’s pretty sure he looks good, although Dave has never really given him any real outward indication that he thinks Kurt is anything special. Maybe he only started to like him after getting to know him? There are so many things he doesn’t know about Dave yet, the fact that he didn’t even know he was gay a clear indication of that. He hears the knocking on the front door and takes a last look and turns to go and answer the door.

            “Hi.”

            “Hi.”

            The first thing he notices is that Dave has changed as well. Just his top-half, so the tighter jeans are still very much clinging to what he has to guess are muscled thighs. His shirt is mainly white, and there’s some form of tiny detailing on the collar and cuffs which he doesn’t recognize outright. There’s the all too familiar t-shirt under the shirt, and he lets his mind run riot at the thought of what it might hide.

            “Can I come in?”

            “Oh, uh, sure, of course.”

            He tries not to feel embarrassed by the fact that he was just standing there and staring at him. Judging from the color in Dave’s cheeks he’s just as embarrassed, which he takes as a good sign.

            “So, I talked to Mr Mallory today, and he didn’t tell me your grade, but he said you’d be very happy.”

            The last thing he cares about is his test result but he smiles, following Dave through to the dining room where he fortunately threw his bag as he ran past. While he didn’t want to really have a tutoring session he’s actually glad they have the familiar routine to help ease the nerves because things _have_ changed. He watches as Dave pulls out books and he lets out a slow quiet breath of his own before doing the same.

            It’s calming actually, going over the ever increasing base of his knowledge in preparation for his biology test on Monday, and as Dave runs through a range of questions, quizzing him. Every time he gets a right answer, which is more often than not, Dave smiles with pleasure and his breath catches at the look on his face. He wants to put that look there for _other_ reasons.

            “Kurt? Are you home?”

            “In here Carol…” he calls out, then turns to Dave, wishing he didn’t have to explain. “I’m sorry, my dad’s girlfriend and her son are coming for dinner too. I only found out this morning. I hope you don’t mind, but I completely understand if you change your mind about staying.”

            “Hey, it’s cool. Seriously. I don’t mind.”

            “Davey? Little David Karofsky?”

            “Oh god…” Dave mutters and he looks between Carol, who is now standing in the doorway, and Dave, who is looking embarrassed.

            “You two know each other?”

            “Davey and Finn used to be best friends, back in elementary. I see you two are still studying. I’ll leave you to it. Go and start on dinner.”

            Kurt resists the temptation to let his head bang onto the table, knowing Carol has been sent to check in on him and Dave, ensure that they are actually studying and not… what? Fucking on the dining room table? His mouth goes instantly dry and he looks at the table with a new appreciation, the image of him pushing all the books and paper to the floor dramatically so that he can have sex with his boyfriend…

            “Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?”

            “Uh, what?”

            “You zoned out there for a second.”

            “Shit. Sorry. Just, um, nervous?”

            Dave is clearly skeptical but he shrugs, starting to close books and he startles, looking at the time, and it’s definitely the end of their usually tutoring session, and he’s glad Dave hasn’t decided to prolong it until dinner, although what they’re going to do for the next sixty to ninety minutes is anyone’s guess. His mind flicks back to the previous images of him laid out on the table, naked and he knows they won’t be doing _that_. Not with Carol in the kitchen.

            He tosses up between inviting Dave up to his room, but it’s currently a mess due to his wardrobe dilemma last night and just moving through to the den.

            “Um, just let me go get rid of my bag and we can go and sit in the den. I’ll be back in just a second.”

            “Sure. Okay.”

            He piles his books together with record speed, trying to look graceful but knowing he probably looks anything but. He dumps the books in the middles of his bed and turns around, heading straight back downstairs, groaning when he hears another voice in the den with Dave. Fucking _Finn_.

            “Hey man.”

            “ _Finn_.”

            He shoots an apologetic glance toward Dave who fortunately just looks amused before lowering himself onto the opposite end of the sofa where Dave has made himself comfortable. Or uncomfortable rather. The presence of Finn can’t exactly be conducive to comfort and he wonders if this is what his dad had intended, to potentially cock-block him at every turn, not that he even needs blocking yet, it’s a first date. Maybe he’s ensuring there aren’t going to be any more dates after this, because that seems the most likely scenario right now.

            Finn seems completely oblivious, talking about some kind of computer game that Dave seems to know something about and he sits there, listening and feeling slightly like the third wheel, although it does give him plenty of opportunities to watch Dave, and he’s rolled up his sleeves at some point, and there are forearms with _hair_ and he wonders what the texture is like. His own is so sparse he’s been asked if he _waxes_. If only.

            “So, mom said you have a date tonight. When does he get here?”

            Kurt can’t help rolling his eyes and Dave huffs.

            “I’m his date Hudson.”

            “Huh?”

            “Me. I’m his date.”

            “Oh. Cool. Really? Cool.”

            He’s amused by Finn’s apparent lack of things to say, the conversation suddenly running dry as he stares at Dave like he’s a new species or something. Seeing an opening and not willing to pass it up he suggest Finn go and help Carol in the kitchen and he jumps at the chance. He’s had to make himself scarce on too many of Finn’s and Rachel’s dates to feel any guilt whatsoever. He scoots along the sofa, not stopping to think about it, because if he does he’ll over think it and be frozen with indecision.

            “Hi.”

            “Hi again. I am really sorry about, well, what’s to come. I mean, my dad hasn’t even turned up yet…”

            Dave’s hand reaches for his, and it’s the first time they’ve actually touched since Wednesday, when he’d kissed him, and Dave’s hand feels dry and cool, not sweaty and hot like own, and now he feels even more self-conscious about the possibility of hot sweaty hands.

            “Kurt, relax, I’m not scared of your dad.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes. _Really_. I mean, should I be?”

            “I… I just thought that’s how it worked.”

            “Maybe if I hadn’t already met your dad several times.”

            He’s pretty sure Dave is actually trying to reclaim his hand, but despite his worry about clammy hands he decides to maybe give him something else to focus on, seeing as he isn’t afraid of his dad. He moves swiftly, pulling his knees up so he’s kneeling on the sofa, his left hand still clasped in Dave’s right. Dave is wide-eyed, and he’s actually taller than him in this position, and he fully expects Dave to say something, or pull away, anything that will slow things down.

            Instead he feels fingers at the back of his head, gentle pressure and Dave is twisting to face him, pulling him toward him with their clasped hands. A dozen thoughts run through his mind, _kissing, what do I do with my other hand, mmm, lips, teeth, is that tongue? Oh fuck, closer, stubble, smells amazing._

            He’s pretty sure he’s over thinking everything, and he flicks his eyes open, wanting to see if Dave is watching him, because he kind of feels like this is somehow a test as well, and he’s used to Dave testing him. In fact, while this might be his first proper make out session he doesn’t know if the same is true of Dave. In fact, with Blaine as his best friend maybe they’ve experimented together. He doesn’t like the idea at all, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

            Dave’s eyes are indeed open and are watching him intently. He pulls back, lips clinging a bit to Dave’s and his bottom lip especially feels overly sensitive. His stomach is doing high flips, making his heart seem to beat irregularly every three beats or so and he wonders if this is normal. He’s almost straddling one of Dave’s legs and unbeknownst to him his other hand has found its way to Dave’s shoulder. He doesn’t have time to savor the shoulder when there’s coughing and they both crane their heads.

            “You two done? Dinner’s on the table.”

            He scrambles from his position and wonders exactly how long his dad has been there, and he chances a quick glance at Dave, who despite his earlier words is looking absolutely terrified, but then shakes it off, shoulders going back as he stands and he has to hide his smile of amused amazement. This is his _boyfriend_. Meeting _his dad._ Not something he ever really expected to happen until later in life.

            “Mr Hummel.”

            “David. Nice to see you again.”

            “Uh, thanks.”

            He grins as he looks between them, and he wonders if they’ll have anything in common. His dad seems to be carrying out the same type of study of him and Dave before he gives them one final look and turning back toward the dining room. He reaches out and gives Dave’s hand a tight squeeze and urges him to follow, and he’s pretty sure he hears Dave mutter ‘ _Great. Now I’m worried’_ under his breath.  
  



	17.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

_Awkward_. That and way too turned on to be sitting down to dinner with Kurt’s family. His dad actually looks amused and he wonders if the guy actually still likes him or whether there’s a whole new set of rules now that he’s a little more than just Kurt’s tutor. Definitely more. He can still feel the press of Kurt’s lips on his, his legs and body pressed against him, the feel of his hair against his fingertips. He’d initially not wanted to kiss him, but had completely vetoed that part of his brain, overridden, he knows logically, by hormones, but he can’t find it anywhere in himself to care as he’d kissed Kurt. Up until his dad had interrupted them anyway. Then he’d felt the first trickle of doubt and fear and had suddenly understood Kurt’s query about being scared.

He’s not _scared_ exactly, but he suddenly feels like he’s got to pass some test, one he hasn’t studied for, doesn’t know the format for and fully expects a pop-quiz on the contents along the way. That feeling of sick nerves is definitely worming its way around his gut and he hopes that Burt Hummel is actually the same reasonable man he met in the garage weeks ago, and hasn’t turned into some overly protective scary parent who is willing to threaten prospective boyfriends into submission. He frowns, he isn’t prospective, he’s already Kurt’s boyfriend. Right? That’s what happens when you start dating someone. Maybe he should seek some clarification on that point.

“So, Dave, given any thought about what you’re going to do after school?”

Wow. He hasn’t even fully sitting down yet. But at least it’s started now, and he knows the answer to this at least. In fact, if they’re questions about him, then he might actually be okay.

“Yes sir. I’m going to Ohio State to study medicine.”

Kurt’s head snaps up from across the table, and he guesses they haven’t really talked very much, outside tutoring and just school stuff in general. Burt Hummel is nodding, clearly impressed that he has his life mapped out, and he doesn’t miss the look he gives Kurt and Kurt’s responding eye roll. He’s lucky in that he’s always known what he wants to do, has had years to think about it and had parents that have supported his dream and given him ample opportunities to experience what it might be like. Numerous camps and workshops have made him more than aware of all the different possible job prospects out there.

“You can call me Burt,” Mr Hummel informs him and he nods, but inwardly he is a little weirded out. He’s only just started calling Kurt _Kurt_ , so maybe he should just take some baby steps.

“Any particular area of medicine?” Carol asks, placing a large casserole dish in the centre of the table.

“Ah, yeah. Medical physics actually. I have to get my medical degree first, but I’m interested in the graduate program at the University of Chicago.”

That’s met with silence and he ducks his head, biting his lip, suddenly self-conscious. _This_ is why he normally keeps his mouth shut except when he’s with friends or family, they understand every little thing that comes out of his mouth, or enough to give him shit for being wrong. He knows he has the next six or seven years of his life fairly set in stone. Not that he’s unwilling to admit he might change his mind, but he’s wanted this since he was eleven.

Kurt looks curious though, and he smiles hesitantly at him across the table, and he’s pretty sure the seating plan has been organized solely to spite them, although he hopes like hell that it’s Kurt foot pressing against his ankle and not Hudson’s. Fortunately conversation slides into more neutral territory, with football coming up, and he can contribute to that, although he can tell Hudson and both the Hummels are surprised and he rolls his eyes inwardly at the stereotyping. Him and Az have always been fans, and Blaine watches for the tight pants if nothing else, making comments with Lucy and Mercedes.

It’s actually pretty comfortable, after the discomfit of being found making out with Kurt nothing he is asked makes him squirm or feel embarrassed. Kurt’s foot has left his ankle and travelled up to rest on his knee. He doesn’t know what Kurt’s playing at exactly, but he’d smiled slyly at him before wiggling his foot a little. He’d smiled back, amused but also curious about why Kurt seemed so insistent on touching him.

“Right, Kurt, you go and help Carol with the dishes. Finn, you have a nice time with Rachel. My and David are going to have a little chat.”

His eyes shoot up to meet Burt Hummel’s face, then to Kurt, who looks seriously pissed off.

“Really dad? _Really_?”

“Yes. _Really_. Now shoot, the sooner I start the sooner it’ll be over and then I’ll relieve you of your dish washing duties.”

Kurt’s foot disappears from his knee and he actually misses the warmth, Kurt mouths what looks like _‘I’m so sorry’_ at him and he just shrugs and smiles. He’s gone back to not being afraid, follows Mr Hummel back through to the lounge and knows he blushes when Mr Hummel raises an eyebrow at the seat where he was previously sitting and indicates for him to sit down, taking the single-seat recliner opposite him, leaning forward and clasping his hands in front of him.

“Right. Look, I know you’re a good kid. Smart. Kind. I just want Kurt to sweat a little. How’s school for you now?”

“Uh…” he doesn’t know what to say, suddenly realizing that _of course_ Mr Hummel told Kurt off for bullying him, and others. Not that Kurt didn’t need to be reined in, but that he needed an outside influence for it to happen. “It’s much better. For a lot of people.”

He notes the tightening of the jaw and mouth muscles, but receives a sharp nod and what he guesses is an understanding look, or an assessing one. He’s not exactly sure.

“So, you probably know this already, but Kurt is a strong minded individual. If you do anything that pisses him off I know I’ll hear about it. Along with the rest of the neighborhood most likely. You just keep that in mind hmm?”

“Yes sir. But I can hold my own against him. I’m not exactly a wilting flower.”

“I don’t doubt it son. And I imagine that’s part of why Kurt likes you.” He ducks his head in a semblance of a nod, because hearing someone else say it, that Kurt likes him, from Kurt’s dad no less, it’s a weird sort of validation. “It’s my job to protect Kurt, as much as I can, but I also need to be his parent. And I can’t protect him from everything. I’m not going to make empty threats about hunting you down if you hurt him, because he’s just as likely to hurt you. Just, try and be good for each other. I’ll be telling him the exact same thing.”

It’s more than what he’s received from either of his parents, when it comes to actual relationship advice, his mom far too excited about him dating to actually offer anything even bordering on practical words. And he’s pretty sure Kurt won’t get any type of talking to if they ever reciprocate this type of dinner type thing. He nods and mumbles ‘ _thanks’_ under his voice, accepting the pat on his shoulder as Mr Hummel walks past. It takes quite a while before Kurt appears, and he guesses he’s just had a talking to, or something, because he actually looks worried, and a little rushed.

“Oh, you are still here. Great.”

“Did you think I’d leave without saying goodbye?”

“Well, my dad just made some pithy comment about scaring you away for good and… well…”

“I told you I wasn’t afraid of him.”

“I know, but you did actually look a little frightened when he caught us kissing.”

“Nerves. So, uh, what are the plans for the rest of the night?”

He doesn’t actually know, if maybe Kurt wants to go to the movies, or if he should go home now that dinner is over, although the sudden lapful of Kurt tells him that he is apparently not going anywhere and he’s actually got Kurt Hummel _sitting on his lap_.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Kurt grins. “I think we should probably talk, get to know each other better. I didn’t know you want to be a doctor.”

He’s pretty sure that talking isn’t immediately on the cards, not with the way Kurt is undulating his hips ever so slightly and he licks his lips, noticing the way Kurt’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue and no, he’s pretty sure talking is being used as a euphemism right now. Or at least he really hopes so. And he’s definitely not going to correct Kurt and tell him he actually want to be a medical physicist because that would probably kill the mood.

“ _Boys_. Kurt? Didn’t we just have a talk about this?”

Kurt huffs in annoyance and is off his lap much too fast for his liking, but then he’s holding a hand out, eyes crinkling with amusement as Dave accepts it, enjoying the softness of the skin but also the firm strength as Kurt actually pulls him upright as he stands.

“Want to come see my bedroom?”

_Holy shit._

He doesn’t risk a glance at Mr Hummel, or Mrs Hudson, but he sees two mugs, can smell coffee and then he is going down a flight of stairs, his heart beating faster with every downward step. He has no idea what Burt Hummel has said to Kurt, but obviously this is okay. The room is pretty sparse actually, he’d expected a bit more clutter and his curiosity grows as he looks around. There’s obviously an area for dancing, or cheering he supposes, a closet and a bed… which is exactly where he’s been shuffled toward. _Hmm_. Not that he minds being shuffled, or directed, but he kind of has ideas of his own, and he wants to try them out.

“Your dad is okay with this?”

“Mmmhmm… No double standards allowed in this house. When Carol started staying over and we talked about it and I said I could be grown up and mature about it, as long as he would be the same when I wanted to start having a boyfriend stay over.”

“Uh, I didn’t bring anything –”

“Oh, I didn’t mean tonight, that might be pushing it for a first date don’t you think?”

Fuck, he has no idea; everything they’ve done doesn’t exactly scream first date to him. Meeting the family? Dinner with said family? Kurt’s hands are on his ass, trying to encourage him onto the bed and he decides that hands on ass actually sound like a fantastic idea and he slides his hands around Kurt’s waist and down, pulling his body flush with his own, and stopping the progress toward the bed.

“I don’t know, doesn’t seem like a traditional first date so far.”

“ _Oh_.”

He covers Kurt’s mouth with his own, feeling warm lips that vaguely taste of tomato give way, then press firmly back against his own. His stomach swoops, and his whole body is in agreement, this feels fantastic. There’s none of the shock that was present in their first kiss on Wednesday, or the surprise of the kiss just earlier that evening. It’s all warm heat, Kurt’s body pressing against his firmly, hands going to his waist, fingers grabbing his shirt and then he feels the press of a _knee_ and then Kurt is even _closer_ and pretty much somehow straddling his thigh while standing up, and there’s a hand in the back pocket of his jeans and _it isn’t his own._

He moves his hands, winding one around a slim waist and the other he curls into the hair at the back of Kurt’s head, pressing his lips in a wet-rough-slide against Kurt’s jawline, and he can feel the tiny _tiny_ prickle of stubble dragging against his bottom lip. It feels like Kurt’s body is thrumming, and there’s no mistaking the not-so-gentle thrusting motion that he’s making with his hips, and he wonders if Kurt is even aware of what his body is doing. He returns to Kurt’s mouth, removing his hand from Kurt’s hair with the intent to wedge it between their bodies. It feels too awkward and he gives up, instead grasping Kurt’s ass again and thrusting in time with him, although less certain, but the low humming sound Kurt makes _sounds_ like approval, so he keeps going.

It doesn’t feel magical or romantic, but the hot coiling pressure doesn’t feel any less amazing for that. He can feel his erection, trapped hot against too-tight jeans, the friction of Kurt rubbing against him, although he can barely feel Kurt’s erection through the multiple layers of denim, and the thought of them maybe one-day doing this naked has him groaning, hands gripping firmer, lips going from softly exploratory to firm nips which cause Kurt to bare his neck which he takes as an open invitation to start sucking, licking and kissing along the length. Again his mind travels elsewhere, wondering about another sensitive length of Kurt’s body, and whether he might, one-day-soon, be allowed to give it the same treatment.

Kurt’s bucking against him, muttering under his breath and he wants to mutter back, whisper dirty filthy nothings, tell him to come in his pants, because he doesn’t want to be the only one. Wants to tell Kurt exactly what he does to him, what he wants to do to him, and everything in between. Instead all he does is make sounds that are barely recognizably English, but he doesn’t care, he can hardly breathe. He can feel Kurt’s fingers digging into his shoulder, face buried in his neck as he returns the same sucking and licking treatment and _fuck_ it does feel good. He’s pretty sure they’re both almost panting and he grips harder, wanting just a _little_ bit more added friction.

“Oh fuck, god… Dave… please, oh god…”

“Yeah…yeah,” the words come out in long drawn-out groans and he can’t really believe they’re doing this when a few weeks ago they weren’t even on a first name basis. He can tell when Kurt comes, the litany of swear words out of his mouth would make even Az raise an eyebrow and he likes the boneless slumping feel his body takes before he notices that there is a hand on cock, slipped between them at the horribly awkward angle and -

“Fucking _hell_ …”

“ _Mmm_.”

The speed, pressure and sureness of Kurt’s hand, massaging him through his jeans is knee-weakening good. It’s also the fact that it’s someone else, is attracted to him, likes him, and wants to do this with him. It’s a _fantastic_ feeling, and every nerve ending within him tingle as he comes, holding Kurt against him as he rides out his orgasm. He’s pretty sure Kurt is smiling into his neck, he can definitely feel lips kissing softly and he turns his head, seeking out Kurt’s mouth. This kiss is slower, softer, and they don’t stop pressing against each other. He could get used to this.

“Wow…”

“Yeah…” he agrees, although he doesn’t know if it’s going to become weird now, or if they’ve broken down some barrier between them.

“So… think we can actually talk now?”

He laughs, muttering under his breath about feeling a little sticky, which gets a responding chuckle.

“Here, have a towel. You can go and use my bathroom. I’ll be here waiting.”

He pulls away, gives Kurt a shy grin and heads for the bathroom. The sight of the shower is far too tempting and he quickly turns it on, stripping down completely while it warms up. It’s an in-out job pretty much, and he dries and dresses quickly, leaving his underwear in Kurt’s laundry basket, which he hopes isn’t too presumptuous, but walking back out there with them in his hand just seems weird. Gross. _Both_. Kurt is on his bed, lying on his side facing the bathroom door and he pauses as he opens the door, wondering if he should mention his underwear and then deciding against it.

“You had a shower.”

“Uh, yeah. That’s okay right?”

Kurt nods furiously.

“More than okay. Although now I feel like I should go and have one… do you mind?”

“No. Of course not…”

He waits while Kurt disappears into the bathroom, looking around the room and the lack of _stuff_ still seems really weird. There’s minimalistic, and there’s _this._ He wonders if maybe Kurt tidied up and was a little over zealous. He’s tempted to go and open the wardrobe door but knows with his luck he’d get snapped in the act. Hopefully he’ll be spending enough time here that he’ll soon learn if this is a normal state of affairs. He sits on the edge of the bed, grinning on and off as he recalls what just happened and waiting for Kurt to reappear.

“Sorry I took so long, I forget how good a hot shower feels.”

He doesn’t say anything in response as Kurt comes to sit beside him on the bed, and the nerves are back full force, which is unexplainable really, considering what they’ve just done, but he guesses they’re still relative strangers. Kurt smells good, fresh and damp, and he wants to inhale the scent deeply but instead inches away slightly, just incase he can’t resist. Kurt’s hand reaches out for his, fingers tracing lightly over the top of his hand.

“Lie with me.”

He watches as Kurt shuffles around and lies on his back, patting the bed beside him in invitation. He moves gingerly, slightly hesitant but then relaxes. He’s pretty sure they’re not going to be doing anything. Well, anything _more_.

“So…”

“Yeah. So.”

“Why medical physics?”

He turns his head to stare, unsure if Kurt is actually interested or just… well no, even if he was really bored he’s pretty sure Kurt wouldn’t ask, so he must be interested.

“Uh, medical physics is… well, the area I’m most interested in is in improving the effectiveness of radiology. Finding more effective cancer treatments.”

“Oh.” He stares at the ceiling of Kurt’s bedroom, wondering if they can actually do this, talk and manage a possible relationship that isn’t just based on the physical, because apparently they’ve got that organized already. “How do you even know about that type of job?”

“My dad is a physics professor.”

“Oh. That… must have been interesting?”

He snorts at Kurt’s very diplomatic tone of voice.

“Yeah, I kind of grew up with him reading me drafts of his physics text books. I guess I’ve always wanted to go into medicine.”

“It must be nice knowing what you want to do.”

“I – yeah. I guess it is.”

Kurt shifts, turning to face him and he shifts as well so that they’re both lying on their sides.

“You don’t have to have all the answers you know. We’re only eighteen.”

“Yeah. Tell my dad that. He thinks I should at least have some idea about what I want to do.”

With a little coaxing he gets Kurt to admit that he wants to perform professionally, be it dancing, singing or acting, he just wants to be up in front of a crowd. It sounds like Dave’s worst nightmare, but he’s seen Kurt perform and knows he’s one of those people that thrives on it. But you have to be _good_ , and he has no frame of reference when it comes to this type of thing. He wonders if Kurt has even told his dad what he wants to do, wants to ask but stops himself.

They end up talking for hours, moving and shifting every so often until he ends up with Kurt’s head on his shoulder, body have splayed across his and they’re discussing their favorite childhood TV programs when he hears a knock on the door and Kurt calls out, telling his dad he can come in. He goes to shift away but Kurt shakes his head, murmuring something about it being his bedroom and doing what he wants. Burt Hummel appears half-way down the stairs and looks at them in surprise.

“What have you two been doing?”

“Talking dad. Why? What did you think we’d be doing?”

His dad looks a little awkward and Dave goes to open his mouth but Kurt shoots him a look that he already knows means Kurt would be pissed if he said anything so he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“Right. Well, I just wanted to ask Dave if he has a curfew or something. It is almost midnight and I wouldn’t want you getting in trouble with your folks.”

He thanks him, but also reassures him that he doesn’t actually have a curfew, but he doesn’t add it’s because he’s never needed one before. Kurt definitely seems interested in his lack of curfew. Mr Hummel just looks between the two of them again and says he’s going to bed, instructing Dave to drive safe and to text Kurt when he gets home safely and he nods his head, kind of amazed at how quickly he’s just been accepted as part of Kurt’s life. He waits until he’s gone and then turns to Kurt.

“I should probably head home. My parents might not set me a curfew, but they stay up and wait for me to get home anyway…”

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course…” Kurt agrees, although he sounds disappointed, which he knows he shouldn’t feel glad about but he does. He hugs Kurt to him and places a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Come on, walk me to my car.”

They make out against his car for a good fifteen minutes before the chill in the air finally starts to get to both of them despite their combined body heat. They haven’t made plans to see each other over the weekend, and he doesn’t want to be the first one to bring it up. Plus he already has quite a few plans this weekend. With a final kiss he heads home, and he feels like laughing the entire way. He knows he’ll be grilled by his mom as soon as he walks in the door so he sits in his car for a good twenty minutes, just reliving every moment. He walks in the door and sure enough the light in the den is on and his parents are both sitting there and as he walks past the books go down and his mom calls out.

“How was it?”

“Good. Fine. His dad was there with Carol Hudson, and Finn as well… so it wasn’t exactly a romantic dinner for two.” He decides not to mention the period _after_ dinner. That had definitely been… _something_. He grins again at the memory.

“You enjoyed it though?”

“Yeah. Of course.” He has to hold back the hysterical laughter forming in his stomach.

“Good. I’m glad. Mercedes and Lucy are up in your room. They wanted a sleepover.”

“ _What_? Man…” There go his plans to jerk off, because making out with Kurt for a good quarter of an hour had definitely had an impact.

“They want to hear all about it. Go on, don’t keep them waiting.”

He groans and mutters about parents being too nice to his friends before stomping upstairs. The single question from his mom has been easy, but he knows he won’t be so lucky when it comes to Lucy and Mercedes. He’s not tired, still a little too wound up to just fall into bed, but he’s not exactly going to be able to relax with them there. There’s comfortable, and then there’s _comfortable._ He pushes the door to his bedroom open to see Lucy sitting on the pull-out bed from underneath his bed and Mercedes is sitting on an inflatable bed. They’re both engrossed in something on their laptops, and he figures they must be playing against each other.

“So, you guys seriously couldn’t wait until you saw me tomorrow?”

“Nope!” They both answer cheerfully and he starts tugging the sleeves of his shirt off, looking up at their uncustomary silence.

“What?”

“You look really happy.”

“Happier if you two weren’t here invading my space…”

Lucy and Mercedes make matching griping noises and he grins.  
  
Yeah, he’s definitely happy.  
  



	18. Spankies and Pompoms - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in.

            Dave had left his _underwear_ in his laundry basket. He’d seen them there last night when he’d had his shower, and he had jerked off frantically in the shower, even though he’d only just come a little over half an hour earlier. But Dave had been in his shower, _naked_ , had left his come-soaked underwear there and everything already smelled of sex as it was and he really couldn’t help himself…

            Thankfully he does his own laundry, because if his dad found those… well, it would just confirm exactly that his dad already think he knows. He had been kind of torn between wanting to wash them and _not_ wanting to wash them but the clean-freak in him has him adding them to his pile. A pile he is now folding and he fingers the soft fabric, and it feels weirdly intimate, just stroking a piece of fabric, and he wonders what he should do with them now that they’re clean.

            He could drive around to Dave’s and return them. That idea appeals to him simply because he wants to see Dave again. However he also wants to keep them, in a non-creepy sense. He wants to have a ‘Dave draw’, where Dave can keep things like underwear, maybe a pair of jeans and a shirt, and even condoms and lube. He chews on the corner of his lip, feeling decidedly warmer. He _really_ wants to see Dave again.

            Screw it.

            He leaves the rest of his washing on his bed, unfolded, taking the stairs two at a time as he heads through the house. He’s already eaten breakfast and done some stretches and now, well now he wants to go and see his boyfriend. He stops by his car and pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to tell Dave he’s coming around. The worst that can happen is that Dave isn’t there for some reason.

            He parks his car and knocks on the front door, prepared for Dave of his parents to answer. _Not_ Mercedes Jones, looking sleep rumpled as if she’s just rolled out of bed… and then Lucy Fabray steps up behind her, resting her head on Mercedes’ shoulder and she _also_ looks like she’s just woken up, except she’s awake enough to _leer_ at him and what has Dave told them? Why are they even here?

            “Kurt.” “Hello.”

            “Uh. Hi.” He guesses it’s probably rude to ask them what they’re doing here, even if he _really_ wants to know. “Is Dave home?”

            “Yes. He’s making us breakfast. To eat in bed.”

            “I – okay?” He knows they’re Dave’s best friends, along with Blaine and Azimio, and he supposes if he has to imagine Dave in bed eating breakfast with someone other than him he’d much rather it be these two.

            “We had a sleepover last night. Once Dave finally made it home…” The smirk on Lucy’s face actually makes him blush, and he’s _certain_ they know. Not that he’s ashamed, but he’s never had a sex life before, and now people know about it.

            “Who was at the – Kurt. Hi.”

            “Hi. I…” he pauses and feels a spark of mischief. “My dad did my washing this morning. He wants to talk to you. I came around to warn you.”

            Dave’s eyes go cartoon-like wide, and both Mercedes and Lucy’s heads whip around to face him.

            “You said nothing happened!”

            _Oh, this should be interesting_.

            “I _said_ , nothing happened that I would ever tell either of you. There’s a big difference.”

            Both heads swing back to him and he grins and shrugs, because if Dave isn’t telling then he sure isn’t sharing either. He meets Dave’s eyes and they look a little worried, but also still quite filled with promise, or maybe it’s memory from last night, either way it looks good on him. He frowns as he takes in what he’s wearing. Or rather, what he _isn’t_ wearing and his eyes go wide.

            “Are you _naked?_ ”

            “What! No!”

            Mercedes and Lucy have burst into giggles, and Lucy points out that Dave does kind of look naked with the apron covering up his boxers, but he’s kind of fixated on the fact that he can see naked shoulders, and he wonders if he could make Rachel pass a new school law saying all guys have to go around topless, because he’d _felt_ what was under Dave’s shirt last night, the breadth of his shoulders and the firmness of muscles, but _this_ , this is much better.

            He can see chest hair, and stubble, and he’s pretty sure that Dave is shifting; uncomfortable with his level of scrutiny but fuck he wishes Mercedes and Lucy _weren’t here._ He wants to _touch_. Maybe it would be best if he went home.

            “Have you had breakfast?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Breakfast. Have you had it?”

            “Ah…” he _has_ , but he wonders if he’ll maybe get an invite into Dave’s room… oh god, they mentioned eating in bed. “I could eat.”

            “You can have the burnt one, seeing as how you’ve distracted him so much,” Mercedes states, and Dave looks confused for all of a second

            “Oh _shit,”_ he exclaims, and _runs._ Kurt makes no attempts of hiding the fact that he’s clearly checking Dave out as he runs back to the kitchen. He follows the girls and it’s clear they were all in the kitchen, cups of coffee, or cocoa sitting on the bench. He can see a stack of pancakes sitting in the warmer and Dave standing at the oven, making pancakes. _He cooks._

            Dave makes quick work of serving up the girls, telling them they’ll be up soon, which gets snorting sounds from both of them and he can’t be certain, but he’s pretty sure one of the mutters ‘ _something’ll definitely be up’_ , but he pretends he didn’t hear them. He turns back to talk to Dave and he’s suddenly _there_ , crowding his personal space and he smells of maple syrup and chocolate, and he flicks a tongue out and _yep_ , tastes just as good.

            He likes the new level of confidence that Dave is showing, hands gripping at his hips as he is pulled tight against the periodic table decorated apron and his brain fizzes as he realizes he can now touch, and the skin on his shoulders is super hot, firm warm muscle, and he really wants to lick, and suck and kiss a path over every bare inch… but Dave is pulling back away, much too early, and he scrabbles at the skin, pulling him back against him.

            “Did your dad seriously do your washing?” Dave asks, and then licks around his ear and he shudders. Coming here was the best idea _ever._ Apart from the girls upstairs.

            “No. I do my own washing. And now I do yours too apparently. Just don’t get used to it. I’m not doing your laundry every time you stay over. Or if I do I expect payment in… uh…” _Blowjobs. Hand jobs. Dry humping._ His mind flails. “Orgasms…”

            “I’m sure that can be arranged…” Dave says, and then they both break into hysterical laughter.  
  
   
   



	19.  The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

They all end up in his room, and there is still a little part of him that cringes about what Kurt might say and think, a larger part that tells him Kurt can go to hell, he’s not about to go and change, and an even _larger_ part that is hyperventilating slightly, that _Kurt Hummel_ , his _boyfriend_ , is in his bedroom. The annoying presence of Lucy and Mercedes last night is now amplified a thousand times and he’s trying to tell them telepathically to _get the fuck out_. It does not seem to be working. Or it is and they’re deliberately ignoring him. Probably the latter.

Kurt is sitting on his bed, legs crossed and now empty plate between his knees, hand reached out to touch his and he can’t believe he’s half hard simply because their _fingers_ are touching. He’s using a pillow over his lap, ostensibly to hold the plate, but now serving a dual purpose. And when he’d put a t-shirt on Kurt had _pouted,_ saying he was ruining his view. He might pass out if his brain doesn’t start circulating back to his brain, and he knows it’s not _that_ hot in his room, but damn it feels like a furnace.

The sit and chat, and Mercedes _finally_ excuses herself to shower, coming back and Lucy goes. That’s when it hits him. He needs to go and shower, and that means leaving Kurt alone in his room. Well, not exactly alone, but with Mercedes and Lucy, which isn’t necessarily better. Sure enough Lucy comes back and throws a towel at his face, telling him it’s his turn and he looks between Kurt and his best female friends.

“Don’t believe everything they say, just… don’t okay?”

Kurt gives him a slow smile which can only be described as sinful and he wants to drag him to have a shower with him, because at least that way would have some privacy. And he woke up with a damn erection he couldn’t take care of this morning, although the presence of Mercedes and Lucy had been a very effective damper on his arousal. They might not exactly have been going out for very long but his body doesn’t seem to care about that _at all_. He showers quickly, dresses in his usual denims and t-shirt which he brought into the bathroom with him and opens the door, billows of steam following him. There’s far too much laughing coming from his room, and the door is shut and _locked_. What the hell?

“Guys? What are you doing?” He asks, rattling the handle.

The door opens and Lucy grins, eyes bright, gesturing for him to enter as if it isn’t his own bedroom and he looks around. Kurt is sitting in the middle of his bed, the color in his cheeks definitely higher than before and he glances around. He’s pretty sure his drawers have been opened, and maybe even his wardrobe, and he really doesn’t like the creeping sensation of unease at the three grinning faces. The last thing he needs is for them to joins forces.

“What have you guys done?”

“Nothing,” Mercedes and Lucy say in unison and he _knows_ they’re lying. He also knows he has no chance of dragging it out of them so it’ll probably be a horrible nasty surprise. His eyes flick to Kurt, who looks a little guilty, so maybe it won’t be nasty. He has no idea.

They’re meant to be having a games day today. They have a couple of new board games they want to try out, or expansions, and he knows Blaine, Sam and Azimio are going to be turning up soon. Kurt looks pretty comfortable on his bed and in no rush to leave, which he kind of likes, but he doesn’t know whether to invite him to join them or… well, he can only ask.

“So uh, we’re going to play some games. You want to hang out?”

“Yeah told me last night, and yes, I think I’d like that. At least until I have to go.”

He knows there’s a football game tonight, that Kurt will be cheering, and the idea of watching him is more than appealing. Hell, it’s always been appealing, now it’s just… _more._ He and Az go to the games anyway, they all do, although for different reasons obviously. He frowns, because he doesn’t know if he actually told Kurt that in their wandering conversation last night. Maybe he can use it as a surprise. Mercedes and Lucy distract him about wanting to go and set up and then he’s alone, in his bedroom, with Kurt.

“Hi,” he says, and Kurt’s lips twitch as if he’s holding back a laugh and he cringes inwardly. His earlier confidence has seeped away somewhere, probably because his bedroom feels far more intimate, _exposed,_ than the kitchen downstairs. He feels more exposed, his superhero posters, jokey-nerd posters that Kurt probably doesn’t get, photo board covered in photos from previous trips to comic-con. “We better not stay up here too long or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“True. Shame. Shame about the t-shirt too. I much preferred you in just the apron.”

He opens his mouth, mainly to ensure he doesn’t swallow his tongue before shaking his head and smiling.

“Come on, we’ve got to explain the rule to you.”

“Mmm. Just so you know, I have freaky beginners luck.”

“Well then, I won’t go easy on you.”

**TLOT**

Kurt leaves well before the game is due to start, and he guesses he probably needs to eat, get to the school, change and warm up before everything kicks off. They pack the usual snacks and thermos’ full of hot chocolate. It’s almost like a party atmosphere at the games, and being in the crowd he knows none of them have ever felt singled out or bullied like they do in the hallways of school. They’re just there to enjoy the game. Or cute asses. Or both in his case.

Their team isn’t the best unfortunately, but neither is it the worst, which it was a couple of years ago. He cheers and groans along with Az, Lucy and Mercedes joining in when they’re paying attention, and he notes Sam is sandwiched between the girls again, probably his only reason for coming seeing as he’s not really a fan, just comes for the company. He’s made them sit in slightly more obvious seats, closer to the front and towards the section where the cheerleaders sit. He’s seen Kurt several times already, but he knows where to look obviously, and Kurt isn’t even searching the crowd for people like some of the other cheerleaders, who are waving to their parents until Coach Sylvester snaps at them.

After the half-time show, and once the game has restarted he excuses himself and gets an eye roll from pretty much every single one of them except Blaine. He gives them the finger as he walks away, not caring what they think of him going to find his boyfriend. Which he does pretty easily, and he’s actually surprised to find Kurt alone and heading for the locker rooms.

“Hey.”

“Dave. You’re here. _What_ are you doing here?”

“I’ve been at every home game since Freshman year. I like football. We’re all here actually.”

“Oh…” The now semi-familiar awkward silence stretches between them and he swallows, partially nervous but also amused at themselves. Kurt looks a little flushed, which he guesses after the routine he’s just done is no surprise.

“Are you… expected back soon?”

“Uh… not really?”

“Good.”

Then he’s being dragged toward the locker room, although Kurt is only able to drag him because he goes along with it. It’s not like he doesn’t want to go along with it though. He lets it go so far as Kurt pushing him against the cinder-brick wall, and then he’s being attacked. It feels like an attack, lips and hands and body all pressing and rubbing against him almost feverishly and he twists, grabs and turns, pinning Kurt’s smaller frame to the wall.

“What are you doing?”

“I –. I’m a little hard. Um.”

He frowns but reaches a hand down, and actually the stretchy fabric of the Cheerios uniform does nothing to hide the straining erection and what the actual fuck?

“Performing sometimes… turns me on,” Kurt says, and he must have muttered it aloud.

“ _Holy shit_.”

“Yeah well…” Kurt shrugs like he’s embarrassed, and fuck, he really _really_ shouldn’t be. He presses down with his hand and then brings it back up, then pauses, wondering if giving Kurt a noticeable wet spot in the front of his Cheerios uniform is the best course of action. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop…” Kurt mutters, so he resumes the up and down stroking with his hand. He can feel fingers digging into his shoulder, one of Kurt’s arms looping around his neck and he leans forward, his body acting as a shield against anyone that might walk into the locker room. He lets his mouth cover Kurt’s, kissing him and capturing the gasps and groans Kurt makes as he thrusts against him.

His own cock is definitely interested, smelly boys locker room and all, and he supposes a horny Kurt Hummel thrusting against his hand can and will override many _many_ things. And all he can really smell is Kurt, and some weird smell that might be makeup but he’s not sure.

The desperate pressure and speed at which Kurt is thrusting against him makes him increase his speed and pressure, and he guesses Kurt’s been turned on for a while. How does he make it not obvious in those pants? God, those pants have been a thing of his fantasies, as have the skirts really, only when Kurt’s wearing them though and he feels his cock get harder and he grinds against Kurt’s thigh. He can hear the rapid panting of both of them breathing in the otherwise quiet of the locker room, although there’s plenty of noise coming from the game outside.

Kurt’s body is almost jumping in his hands and he can’t believe he’s rubbing him off and he groans, knowing Kurt is close by the higher pitched moans and what he can only think of as squeaks. He isn’t getting any assistance from Kurt, but he doesn’t care. Not yet anyway. The novelty of this is enough, probably more than enough to make him come in his own pants.

“Oh yes, yes yes yes…” and he slows the speed right down, but not the pressure, enjoys the shuddering of Kurt’s body against him and feels the warm wetness against his hand a moment later.

He’s still aching and hard, his theory that it was enough to make him come clearly wrong, but then he feels a hand touching him again, softer than before and that’s not going to be enough. He thrusts into it and gets a soft tutting sound as his response followed by a a gentle shove, moving their positions back so he’s the one leaning against the wall again. Okay. He’s okay with that. He’ll probably need the extra support. Then he feels a finger run down the length of his fly and his eyes snap open, meeting Kurt’s.

“Can I?”

He nods, frantically fast and he clenches his eyes shut again as he feels his zipper tugged down _slowly_ , his belt unbuckled and then his underwear pulled down to his thighs, leaving his dick waving around in the air of the locker room and where is Kurt’s hand? He opens his eyes again and _holy fucking shit…_

Kurt Hummel is on his knees in front of him.

 _Fuck_.

“Can I?” Kurt repeats and he nods again, breath coming fast and he’s not going to last long _at all._ A blow job. His first blow job. He can’t faint, that’s an all consuming thought for all of a second before Kurt’s mouth presses at the head, dragging hot tacky lips with a delicious pull of friction and all thoughts fly from his mind. He takes in a long breath, letting it out slowly as he feels a tongue flick and press and he groans, resisting the urge to thrust because he doesn’t want to choke Kurt. He wants Kurt to do this again. Many many times. It feels amazing, warm tight pressure and he can feel lips and tongue, and he wonders what it’s like, to give a blow job and god, he gets to find out. Soon he hopes. So many things he’s thought of and they’re all crashing around in his head, telling him they might be possible and he can feel his hips jerking, too much if the hand on his hips is to judge by.

Then the mouth and lips are gone and he hears a pitiful moan and knows he’s made the sound. Kurt is standing up again, hand encircling his cock before starting to pump him, hard and fast and it feels much firmer after the softness of his lips and mouth, even with the sucking, and he knows his own release is right there, right on the edge. Then it’s not, it’s over and gone and he’s coming, his cock jerking in Kurt’s hand, back arching away from the wall and _wow_. He stares at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, knowing he’s probably never going to be able to be in the guys locker room without remembering this. Which could be problematic.

“I got in trouble because of you,” Kurt says, voice quiet in deference to the fact that it’s right beside his ear, and he feels a little nip to his earlobe and his body startles with an aftershock.

“What? Why?”

“Let’s just say that having bite marks on the neck of the co-leader of the Cheerios are apparently frowned on. Fortunately Rachel had some sweat-proof stuff I could use…”

“Oh. I…”

“Don’t say sorry. I’m not.”

He blushes, because it’s impossible to feel bad about something like that when he’s pretty much just repeated it and his dick is hanging out and…

“Neither am I.”

“ _Good._ ”  



	20.  Spankies and Pompoms - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AU Glee. To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in.

            He’s getting changed for practice when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns. _Rachel_. Of course. He’s half naked and she’s never respected the whole male/female changing room etiquette, much to the consternation of Finn and the rest of the football team. She doesn’t need to train to become a mini-Sue Sylvester, she already is. A lot less cynical though.

            “So, I have a bone to pick with you.”

            “Oh really? What is it this time?” He’s used to her picking at things he says and does, and at least with her he knows it isn’t a vindictive willing-him-to-fail type of picking, but more of a I-want-you-to-be-the-best-that-you-can-be.

            “You didn’t let me know how your date went… why didn’t you _tell me?_ ”

            “Oh…” He really hadn’t thought she’d be interested in his love life. Or his sex life. Either. “Um, well… I didn’t think you were really that interested.”

            “Well, you’re wrong. I’m very interested. I’m a sucker for romance. Although I suppose with your need for my foundation for your neck the other night there’s a little more than romance going on.”

            “Uh…” He’s pretty sure telling her that he gave Dave a blowjob in the locker room after Dave got him off would completely shatter whatever misguided impression she has about him so he just smiles and shrugs helplessly. He _really_ doesn’t want to talk about what he’s done with Dave.

            “Berry! You perving on the boys again?” He and Rachel both huff at Santana’s voice, exchanging looks of commiseration, and he steels himself for what he knows is coming. “Oh… it’s just Hummel. He’s not exactly a boy now is he?”

            He simply smiles sweetly, having learnt that his lack of reaction pisses Santana off more than a well worded response. That hasn’t stopped him from having slinging matches with her of course, but he’s trying to be a better person now. That’s what he keeps repeating to himself in his head anyway. He’d texted Dave and asked him to come and watch him practice, only a bit put out when he’d been turned down for a study session in the library.

            He doesn’t get it, he really doesn’t. The majority of the football team seems to want to watch the Cheerios train… Huh. _Of course_ , the majority of the Cheerios are girls. He sighs at his own apparent obliviousness and he supposes he can’t blame Dave for that. Although he has to admit that Mike is fairly fit, and he’d watch him… then again, he doesn’t like the idea of Dave watching anyone but him.

            “Hummel!”

            “Hmm? What?”

            Santana looks furious at the fact that he was apparently ignoring her and he winces. Ignoring her and not responding to her taunts are two completely different things, and he knows he’ll need to watch himself with more care than normal during practice, because she’s tried to sabotage him before.

            “Kurt, ladies…” Mike greets, starting to strip off. He’s the only one that even bothers averting his eyes when he drops his pants and he _knows_ that he’s seen more of Mike then that, but at least he’s polite. Rachel and Santana are both watching, heads cocked to the side to watch as Mike changes into his Cheerios practice uniform. Mike doesn’t care, has never cared, and fuck he wishes he could have some of that self-confidence sometimes. At least it seems to have distracted Santana for now at least.

            “As I was _saying_ , I hear you finally found another little friend to call your boyfriend. Pickings must be pretty slim if he chose you.”

            “I’d say he has discerning taste,” Rachel states, eyes flashing dangerously and Mike looks between them all as if they’re all a little crazy.

            “Uh, _no_. He can’t afford to be picky. Not in this school.”

            “Whatever Santana,” Kurt mutters, shoving his things into his locker and shoving past her. He feels the tiny prick of truth to her words, something he’s only admitted to himself in the quiet darkness of his bedroom. It was never about Dave specifically, but about anyone that he thought he could maybe be interested in.

            “Ooohhh, have I hit a sore spot? Poor little baby can’t find anyone to love him for _real_ and is just being used for his good looks and hot little body.” Santana says, following him with a skip to her step. He ignores her and pushes the door open to the gym, Sebastian coming up beside him and checking his shoulder like he’s one of the guys. Weirdly, it relaxes him, and he heads toward where Finn and some of the others are sitting, Santana and Sebastian falling into step either side of him.

            “Lopez.”

            “Smythe.”

            He has no idea why Santana and Sebastian ever went out, or really why they broke up, but he’s kind of in awe of their fights, it makes his and Santana’s own exchanges seem like whispered sweet nothings in comparison. Sebastian has always been pretty cool, the first to stick up for him when Santana, or anyone really, attacks him regarding his sexuality. While the Cheerios and jocks are definitely the top of the heap there’s no limit to the amount of in-fighting.

            Coach Sylvester hasn’t turned up yet, which is normal, she likes to make an entrance. Or watch them from a two-way mirror and then yell at them for wasting time. Some of the newer members of the Cheerios are getting the gear out and are warming up, and he knows he probably should as well, it’s not a long practice, the lunch time ones, and they’re always late to next period because Coach Sylvester doesn’t let them go until well after the bell has gone.

            “ — the school bicycle. Or is it the entire State of Ohio?”

            “At least people _want_ to ride me, unlike you…”

            “I assure you, there’s nothing wrong with my bike riding ability, I’m just picky about the types of bike I choose these days.”

            He glances between them and takes a quick few steps forward and up the steps of the bleachers and settles himself so he’s sitting behind Finn. He can see over Finn’s shoulders easy enough, and it gives him a ringside seat. He’s pretty sure Santana is about to actually slap Sebastian. Or punch him. Except now he’s too far away to hear what has become a whispered conversation and he wishes he hadn’t been so hasty in his retreat, because there is _definitely_ something going on there. It’s broken up of course, Coach Sylvester enters and everyone snaps to attention. The guys all fall silent, a condition of them even being allowed in the room and he heads down to warm up with the others, pausing when Sebastian’s hand lands on his forearm, stalling him and he raises an eyebrow.

            “Chin up, at least she called you hot.”

            He really doesn’t know what to say to that, doesn’t have time to respond as Coach is telling him to get out and he leaves with a wink in Kurt’s direction and blowing a kiss toward Santana. He _really_ doesn’t get what those two ever had in common.  
  



	21. The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

School feels different on Monday, and maybe it’s because he now associates the gym room locker with his first blowjob, which causes almost hysterical giggling every time he thinks about it. That makes Lucy and Mercedes look at him funny, but he’d told Blaine, because he’d had to tell _someone_. But Blaine isn’t an idiot, the first time they walked past he’d just looked at him wide-eyed as he realized when and where the blowjob in question must have occurred. For the first time since _forever_ he feels reckless, because he’d do it again. No wonder couples get snapped making out in empty classrooms and behind the bleachers. It would be totally worth it.

The news seems to have spread superfast, all the cheerleaders, well, most of them, smiling at him as they walk past. The jocks just nod tightly, and he still hasn’t really figured out what the deal is there. He’s still not sure how to act around Kurt at school, but at least he knows it’s definitely not a joke. Kurt had met him at his locker, held his hand briefly before having to run to class, throwing a cheeky grin and wink over his shoulder as he ran in the opposite direction to where Dave needed to go. They have zero classes together, which is probably just as well, because even without Kurt in his class he manages to be distracted by him.

He spends his lunch hour studying and doing his homework, mainly so he has more spare time that evening. He knows he could go and watch the Cheerios practice in his lunch break (Kurt had invited him), but it’s not something he really enjoys watching. Watching _Kurt_ is a different matter altogether, but he doesn’t want to watch Kurt with a bunch of other people around him, not now that he knows what Kurt is like one-on-one. Plus he’s pretty sure seeing exactly how flexible and energetic Kurt is will only result in uncomfortable and unwanted erections. And he’d rather avoid those if he’s in a room with all the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester.

So he doesn’t see Kurt for the rest of the day, not properly at least. He does see him stomping down the hall but he’s not sure if that’s due to a bad practice or something else. No doubt he can find out later, if Kurt feels like telling him. They have a tutoring session that afternoon and when Dave pulls up outside he doesn’t even have time to pull his bag over his shoulder before Kurt is out of the house and is pressed up against him, pushing him back against the metal of his car.

“Jesus Kurt… “ There’s something almost desperate about the frantic movements, but outside against his car in Kurt’s drive is _really_ not the place. Or the time. “No. Stop. Look… your dad is actually paying me to be here to tutor you, so as much as I’d like to make out, I can’t.” The progress of Kurt’s hand up the inside of his thigh doesn’t stop and he wraps his fingers around his wrist, moving his hand away with a little more force than necessary, annoyed. “Seriously, if you don’t stop, I’m leaving.” _That_ seems to make Kurt realize he’s serious and he lets out a huff of annoyance, withdrawing his hand, and he relaxes. “I promise that once the hour is up then we can make out as much as you want…”

“Really? Up in my bedroom?” It’s said almost like a challenge and he nods, more than ready to meet that type of challenge head on.

“Fuck. How am I meant to concentrate _now_?”

The rush of pure _want_ is intense, and he does his best to ignore it; but knowing Kurt is _that_ into him that just the thought of them making out later is distracting. Although he’s pretty sure something is up, he’s gotten better at reading Kurt now, and this isn’t quite _him_.

He sets out his books on the table and ignores Kurt’s grumbling. Maybe this isn’t the best idea, maybe Lucy could start tutoring Kurt instead. Although the idea of giving up this time with him… he realizes then that he could simply invite Lucy along, have her act as chaperone. Although getting rid of her once the hour is up so they can make out would be problematic. Ideally it would be good if Kurt just didn’t need such intense tutoring anymore, but he’s pretty sure that without it Kurt would quickly backslide. Unless he just helped him as his boyfriend…? So that he could make out with him as a reward if he got a particular concept… he frowns and knocks his pen against the side of his face in thought, looking up at Kurt’s giggle.

“You have pen on your face.”

“Oh.”

“Let me get a cloth, and then get this over… there are other things I would much rather be doing.”

He grins and lets Kurt scrub the pen marks off his face when he returns, before getting them stuck in to the biology homework as a warm up. It goes smoothly, and he can tell Kurt did some work on his own yesterday, and he wonders again if they could just start studying together, spending time together without this formal arrangement. He’d like that. They finish with math and physics, the stuff Kurt finds the most difficult, gets frustrated with the fastest, but he can _feel_ Kurt relaxing, pressing his leg against the length of his with a promise of what comes next and he lets out an amused snort.

“Fine, we’ll finish there. No point starting anything new with only a few minutes to go…”

“Good. Now… bedroom?”

He nods, quickly packing all his things and sliding them into his bag with a neat practiced motion before Kurt takes his hand and he’s being led to his bedroom. Again.  This time it actually looks like Kurt lives in the room, and he likes that. He also wants to be a bit more in control this time, not that he’ll ever not want Kurt to take control, but he wants to try giving him a blowjob, although he has to ignore the flare of nerves at the thought.

He drops his bag to the floor at the bottom of the stairs, tugging back against Kurt’s hand and pulling his body against his, sliding hands under the fabric of Kurt’s t-shirt. He really likes Kurt out of the Cheerios uniform, the more casual and relaxed look and he feels pretty lucky to be one of the few people to be able to see him like this. He kisses him softly to start, reminding himself of the feel of the lips, teeth, tongue, all mixing with his, warm and wet. He feels Kurt’s hands on his own shirt, plucking at the fabric.

“Can you… do you… your shirt off?”

He’s not exactly sure what Kurt was trying to say, but he shrugs his button down shirt off and then pulls his SHIELD t-shirt over his head, his heart beating faster at the nerves at being naked, well, partially naked, in front of someone else for the first time. Everything  else they’ve done he’s been pretty much fully dressed, even if his cock was out on display. _Fuck_. If he thinks about it too much he’s just going to get even more self-conscious and embarrassed.

“How do you even…” Kurt starts, and he shivers at the feather light touch of Kurt’s fingers running down his arms. “I wanted to do this on Saturday, except Lucy and Mercedes would have probably objected.”

“Pfft. Doubt it…” He says, words difficult to form. He means it though, his friends are weird and way too invested in his love life. Thoughts of them are gone when Kurt pulls his own shirt over his head and all he can see is smooth pale skin covering lean muscle. The sight makes him feel more self-conscious about his own size, but the scrape of Kurt’s nails through the fine hair on his chest has his hands back at Kurt’s waist, tightening and releasing almost like a massage. Kurt’s lips on his neck have his hips snapping forward and he just _moves_ , hands grasping and lifting.

At Kurt’s sharp inhalation his cock twitches, fills further and _yeah_ , he definitely likes that sound, wants to hear it again. Kurt’s legs are wrapped around his hips, pressing their bare chests flush together, and he wonders if his chest hair feels ticklish. Kurt’s arms are locked around his neck, and he’s pretty sure Kurt is trying to _not_ thrust his hips at him too much, and he supposes he thinks it might overbalance them. He doesn’t know if he can handle holding Kurt up for long, but he _can_ carry him to the bed. Fingers digging into the flesh of his ass cheeks he takes a step toward the bed, then another, and then he’s dropping their bodies. It’s graceless and they both bounce, barely escaping knocking noses but he ignores the near miss and just covers Kurt’s body with his own, letting one of his legs insinuate between Kurt’s.

“What do you want?” Dave asks, and he _knows_ what he wants, but he feels like it’s only polite to ask, especially after Kurt’s constant checking before giving him a blow job. He just wants to make them both feel good.

“Anything. Everything… maybe not right now, but, you know, _eventually_.”

“Okay. Can I…”

“You don’t have to ask.”

He grins at that and shakes his head, he supposes he’d say the same to Kurt, it’s not like they’d bring up anything wildly kinky as a first-time thing they’d want to try. It’s all too much of a novelty for them right now anyway, and he really hopes it never wears off. He wants to suck Kurt’s cock, or even just touch it. Feel it. He shoves a hand between them and it’s awkward as fuck, his forearm twisted around just so he can run the ball of his palm up the length of Kurt’s erection. Kurt’s _way_ harder than him, which is gratifying and he feels a swell of confidence at the knowledge.

He pulls away so he can undo the zipper, and Kurt pushes his hips up, hands shoving his jeans and underwear down to his thighs and well… the sight of his cock, hard and full, laying against his belly, twitching occasionally into the air has his heart beating harder and faster. He really wants to know what it will feel like, wants _Kurt_ to know what it feels like, and that decides him.

His head lowers to his crotch, and Kurt smells clean, like he’s maybe had a shower just before he got there or something, and probably, knowing Kurt’s initial plans, he probably did. The skin is flushed a deep pink, and there’s a deep purple vein… he runs his tongue up along the length, following the path and gets whacked on the nose by Kurt’s erection when his hips suddenly snap upward. The action makes them both laugh breathlessly and he moves and places a hand on the jut of Kurt’s hip, firm enough to hold him down if he thrusts his hips again.

Carefully, and probably too cautiously he wraps his lips around the head and sucks experimentally. He can feel Kurt’s body jolt against his hand, hears him swear and he grins internally. He’s doing good then. He’s not ready to try swallowing, and fuck he hopes Kurt gives him some warning or something. He’s more than content with just… _this._ He figures out how far he can go before he starts to gag, which depressingly doesn’t feel like very far at all. He sucks, tries out different speeds and strengths, wonders how much practice he’ll need to have before he gets really good, or whether it’s a natural talent.

He cups Kurt’s balls with his other hand, and it’s getting pretty crowded with his hands and face all focused on one small area. An important area though, and he alternates between touching Kurt and himself through his jeans. He doesn’t seem to be sucking and licking for very long when he feels Kurt’s hands in his hair, frantically tugging and he pulls his mouth off with a sloppy popping sound that has him blushing, although he already feels overheated, so Kurt probably can’t tell.

“I’m too close, come on… Pants off, fuck Dave, just… hurry.”

He’s tempted to say no, tell Kurt he has to hold back until he tells him he can come, bring him right to the edge and not let him come. Just the idea has his cock spurting a little precome and he’s never thought about it before. He stands and strips down to nothing. It’s… hot. And weird. They’re naked, no intentions for anything more than just pressing their naked bodies together, at least he doesn’t think so… and nope. Kurt is pulling him down on top of him, legs going around his waist and _holy fucking shit_ the sudden pressure and dragging friction against his cock feels amazing, Kurt’s cock against his own and his stomach and coherent thought is overrated.

Their bodies just rut against one another, his own grinding down and Kurt pushing upwards, fingers digging into his shoulders, mouth sucking hard on his chest and ‘ _guh’_ biting at his nipple not-so-softly. He braces his hands either side of Kurt’s head, his body completely covering his, and he feels Kurt’s legs drop away from around his hips, instead spreading wide, ‘ _fuck you’re flexible_ ’, and they’re both moving frantically, racing toward the same goal.

“Close, oh god Dave… so fucking…”

“Yeah, yeah, me too…”

Kurt comes sticky and warm between them, and it eases the friction between their bodies, although he likes the idea of having a slight skin burn. He pulls up and wraps a hand around his erection, meeting Kurt’s eyes as they watch intently as he jerks himself off. The view of Kurt lying beneath him, covered in his own come and sweat, cock still hard, the knowledge of just how hot they make each other…

“Come, come on… come… I want to taste…”

“Fuuuckk…”

He lets his body collapse again and winces at the squelching sound and sensation of come between them, and joins Kurt in his silent laughter. God it feels good. Not just the post orgasmic high, or the feeling of Kurt beneath him, but the laughter, the sense of shared happiness.

“So, do you think that counts as cardio?”

He laughs again and rolls to the side, feeling sedate.

“I think… with a longer lead in time and stuff, yeah, it could definitely count as cardio.”

“Mmm… Good. I look forward to telling Coach that I’ve done my hour cardio every day then…”

“Every day? An _hour_?” Kurt laughs at him but doesn’t deny it and god, it might kill him…

“Do you need to go home? Do homework?” Kurt asks, handing him a couple of tissues without meeting his eyes. He accepts them and starts cleaning himself up before it starts to dry too much.

“Uh, no. I made sure I got it all done in my lunch break, so that I wouldn’t have to rush home or anything.”

“Oh good…”

He feels Kurt relax against him, head nestled on his shoulder, fingers trailing through his chest hair, brushing over the nipple he’d bitten, making his body shudder. He’s starting to feel a little cool and he wonders if they could maybe get beneath the bed covers at least and he’s just about to suggest it when he gets interrupted.

“Kurt! I’m, uh, home… just letting you know!”

“Thanks dad!” Kurt calls back, and then starts giggling again, shoving his head into the crook of Dave’s neck to muffle the sound. “Oh god, I didn’t shut the door did I?”

He shakes his head, and he guesses being the last down the stairs it was probably his job to shut the door, and he’s glad that at least Burt didn’t come down the stairs. He wonders how long Burt’s been home before calling out… oh god.

“Should I go?”

“What? No! We’re fine. His bedroom is upstairs, mine is down here in the basement. We did this for a reason you know. Erm… not sex.  It was originally because of me playing music all the time and dancing. He can’t hear me down here. A good thing right?”

He’s pretty sure that that’s not really the case, that anyone standing at the top of the stairs probably could hear _exactly_ what was going on down here, but would probably never admit it for fear of dying of parental embarrassment. And he’ll let Kurt live in denial. For now.  
  



	22. Spankies and Pompoms - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Glee To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in.

            He says good bye to Dave and wonders whether he’ll go home and jerk off. He’s definitely going to, because he’s learnt _a lot_ this evening, and none of it is going to be asked in a test at school. So, chest hair. And biceps he needs both hands to span them. He _still_ hasn’t asked Dave what he does to get those. He must do something, because he’d felt weightless when Dave had lifted him up effortlessly. Weight lifting  in the garage doesn’t exactly seem like something Dave would do, but then again he’s friends with Azimio Adams, whose sheer size is intimidating. Maybe Dave trains with him occasionally? He knows he’ll remember to ask one day, when he’s not actually distracted by the body under his fingers.

          His previous thoughts and er, masturbatory sessions, regarding what he might like were definitely bearing fruit. He likes Dave manhandling him a bit, especially knowing that he’s strong and stubborn and sweet and gentle… he lets out a soft puff of laughter when he realizes he sounds like Rachel when she first started dating Finn and he’d had to listen to her go on and on about him. He’d simply replied with a ‘ _sounds like you’re in love’_ and now… yeah. He’s pretty sure he’s in love.

          “Everything okay Kurt?”

          “Hmm? Yeah… everything is perfect.”

          “Good. I’m glad. You still think you need Dave tutoring you? No conflict of interest there now?”

          “Dad, really, Dave is the epitome of a professional. I meant it before, he really was going to leave if I didn’t study.”

          “Knew I liked that boy for a reason,” his dad murmurs, humming in approval and Kurt rolls his eyes, because he imagines his Dad might end up liking Dave a little too much.

          He has after school practice the next day, out on the field if it’s fine, and today definitely qualifies, even if it’s still briskly cold. The football team are running drills and he wonders what Dave would look like all done up in pads. The idea has him chewing on his lip and he wonders if maybe Dave would be interested in roleplaying… he laughs when he realizes that Dave is _definitely_ into role playing and in fact does it around a table with a bunch of his friends on a regular basis. Sexual role playing would be completely different of course, at least he hopes so. He likes how easily they can talk…

          “Dollface! You with us?”

          He snaps his head around and nods, stripping off his warming up jacket. He doesn’t envy the short skirts the girls are wearing, although the spankies they have on underneath are definitely thick enough to give some modicum of warmth. He knows they have to practice outside sometimes, otherwise they’d all be completely unprepared come game days, but it doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it. Even though he does.

          He _likes_ pushing his body to its limits, twisting and jumping to the beat of music or clapping. He likes teaming with Mike to toss the smaller girls in the air. If it weren’t for a couple of people in the team he’d love it all the time, but he guesses no one can have everything, although right now he feels like his high school life just got pretty damn perfect with Dave as his boyfriend. Sure Dave’s not a jock, fulfilling the clichéd head cheerleader and quarterback, but given that the quarterback is Finn, who is pretty much his brother in everything but name, he’s more than content with the status quo.

          For some reason Coach Sylvester moves practice inside after an hour, and when he sees Lucy and Mercedes with the rest of the glee club getting ridiculed while he cools down and stretches he wonders where the vitriol comes from. It’s not like the glee club ever did anything to Coach. That he knows of anyway. He looks at them apologetically, knowing he’s not responsible for what she’s saying, but it can be hurtful, and he knows because he’s been in the receiving end a few times, and he’s one of her favorite people.

          He doesn’t change, avoiding the locker rooms with all the football players, despite the fact that they wouldn’t give him any trouble he can’t close his ears to the mutterings under the breath or his eyes to the way they shift to hide their bodies from his gaze. As if he wants to look anyway. He’ll shower at home like he always does. Waving to the others he packs his bag and leaves, heading for his car quickly to get out of the increasing chill before stopping and looking around as he hears his name being called.

          “Kurt… hi. Good practice?”

          He stands stock still as Dave kisses him in the parking lot outside the school. It’s his first kiss in public, with his boyfriend, anyone could see them and he feels both elated and embarrassed, not to mention the fact a little bit gross.

          “Dave! I’m all gross and sweaty!”

          “And?”

          “Oh… you don’t mind?”

          “Pfft. Not likely. And you’re not sweaty at all. Actually, I was meaning to ask earlier, but do you want to come around for dinner? Tonight I mean? Not tomorrow night with everyone else, because it doesn’t count when all my friends are there, but tonight?”

          “What doesn’t count?”

          “Uh, dates?”

          “Oh,” he smiles slowly. “Yeah. Sure. I have homework I need to do, but I’ll try and get it done super fast okay?”

          “Bring it with you. I’ll help out. I’m sure I can offer some really good incentives.”

          “Oh, _now_ you’re going to distract me?”

          “I always distract you don’t I?”

          “Yeah, you do.”

          Dave looks surprised by his admission and then grins shyly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

          “See you later?”

          “Yeah. I have to check with my dad, but he loves you, so I don’t think it will be a problem.”

          “All parents love me. I’m a good influence. Sad but true…”

          “I rather think you’re a bad influence on me Mr Karofsky.”

          “Okay, _no_ , you can’t call me that, that makes me think of my dad, and that’s just… gross.”

          “Professor Karofsky?”

          “Even worse!”

          “ _Sir_?”

          “Guh.”

          “Oh… you like that one huh?”

          “I think we can just stick with our own names?”

          “Mmm… okay. I’ll see you later. Going to go home and change. I’ll text you okay?”

          Dave nods, looking a little flushed and Kurt knows it’s probably not _all_ due to the cold.

  



	23. The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

Tuesday after school he has Mathletes, which is always fun, because mainly it’s them goofing off unless they have a competition coming up. It clashes with Glee club, but again, unless there’s a competition coming up Mr Mallory just lets those in glee club go there instead. They play different board games and discuss ridiculous things which no one else would get, and these are his extended group of friends, outside his close-knit group that he’s pretty much had since middle school.

“So, you and Kurt Hummel seem pretty tight these days.”

“Uh yeah, we’re uh, together?” He doesn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but while he’s _out_ , no one has ever really cared too much to pay that fact much attention. Until now.

“You guys are a couple? Huh. I didn’t know you were gay,” Martin says, placing down a piece of road.

“I didn’t think you were his type.”

He looks between the two of them and shakes his head, he’s pretty sure Kurt doesn’t really have a type, but he seems pretty happy with him, and if he’s dating Kurt Hummel then the fact that he’s gay is pretty obvious. He just shrugs and reaches for the dice, taking his turn. The words continue to turn over in his head though, that he’s a type. He’s just not sure _what_ type. He sighs, he’s never liked labels, probably because they’ve always got negative connotations when people apply them to him.

“Wait, so if you’re gay then you’re not with Lucy? Do you think she’d go out with me?”

“Pfft. Martin, Luce wouldn’t date you in a million years,” Dave replies. “Why do people think I’m with Lucy anyway?”

“Cause you guys are joined at the hip. And have all those private in-jokes.”

“Because I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Why wouldn’t she date me? I’m like… _awesome_.”

Everyone sitting at the table raises their eyebrows and just looks at him and Martin huffs and pulls a face. It reminds him though that he wants to organize another date with Kurt, maybe something like a movie rather than just making out in their respective bedrooms. Not that he _minds_ the making out, because he’s not an idiot, but he kind of wants to be… out. With Kurt.

“Screw you guys! If Dave can bag someone like Kurt Hummel then I am definitely going to at least _ask_.”

“Good luck with that,” Dave says and looks at the cards in his hand. “Anyone have any sheep?”

**TLOT**

He heads out to his car to wait for Lucy and Mercedes, and fuck, he supposes he really does spend a lot of time with them, but he spends just as much time with Blaine, Az and Sam. What is he meant to do? They’re his best friends. He sees a flash of red and turns, seeing Kurt and he grins, calling out his name until he can tell Kurt has head him and he waits for Kurt to change directions. He’s flushed, obviously straight from practice and he looks hot. In every way and the urge to just… kiss him it overwhelming.

“Kurt… hi. Good practice?”

He manages to just get the words out before cupping Kurt’s head in his hands and kissing him. He tastes salty and tangy and he enjoys the flavor and the flood of extra saliva in his mouth, swallowing a bit and sucking on Kurt’s lower lip before realizing that Kurt is pushing at him with a hand rather than pulling him closer. He stops and takes in the even higher color in Kurt’s cheeks. He doesn’t look upset exactly…

“Dave! I’m all gross and sweaty!”

“And?”

His mind is going to all the other ways they can get sweaty and he really doesn’t care about it, telling Kurt as much, and screw waiting for the movies this weekend, they can do that too, but he wants to hang out with him now. Tonight. Just the two of them. Fuck his hormones have a lot to answer for. He insists on Kurt coming around with his homework, and he knows his own work ethic will ensure it all gets done, because he doesn’t want Kurt’s grades slipping, not after all their hard work already. Kurt makes a flirty comment about him being distracting and he laughs self-depreciatingly.

ldquo;I always distract you don’t I?”

“Yeah, you do.”

 _Oh_.

He smiles, suddenly feeling shy in the face of Kurt’s honesty and gives him another quick peck on the cheek before pulling back, ensuring that Kurt will come for dinner as long as it’s okay with Burt. Which he’s pretty sure it will be. He hasn’t even asked his mom, although the way she’s been acting she’ll probably insist on making Kurt’s favorite meal. They’re teasing, flirting with each other and then Kurt playfully calls him sir and _fucking hell_. His mouth goes dry, skin prickles and _why_ does he have to discover things like this in the parking lot outside school? Kurt seems to like his reaction though, which he guesses is a good thing but he’s more than okay with keeping the status quo as it is. He waves as Kurt drives off, telling him he has to wait for Mercedes and Lucy, pulling his phone out of his pocket to ring his mom and asking if he can add on one for dinner.

“Blaine or Lucy?”

“Uh. Kurt actually.”

“Kurt? For dinner tonight? But – Dave. Is he a vegetarian? Allergic to anything? I can’t… you can’t just spring this on me.”

“Mom, we can just get pizza.”

“No!”

“Look, I know he’s not a vegetarian, he’s not allergic to anything that I know of. He’s just a guy mom.”

“He’s not just a guy! This is your first boyfriend, and I want us to make a good impression.”

“Uh – he’s already met you.” The thought of Kurt meeting his entire family though, his two older siblings, his cousins, grandparents… he kind of got the impression on Friday that Kurt’s family is pretty small. His family is the opposite, and sometimes _he’s_ overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and noise they make when everyone’s together. “Mom… just, keep it small okay? We don’t need to scare Kurt away by inviting the entire freaking family.”

“Oh honey, it’ll be fine. I’ll just invite –”

“Can you… just not? Please?”

She sighs and agrees and he feels the tension in his shoulders ease a little. His grandparents can be scary intense, his mom is somehow more laidback than them. He says goodbye, telling her he’ll be home as soon as he’s dropped Lucy, Mercedes and Blaine home. He can see them approaching, arms looped and they’re still singing and he laughs, walking up to meet them.

**TLOT**

Dinner is _normal_. So freaking normal he can’t believe it. His dad doesn’t manage to make it home, which is usual, and it’s just the three of them. His mom asks questions, and it’s weird hearing her talk about being a cheerleader when she was in high school. Some of their conversation washes over his head completely and he realizes this is probably what Kurt feels like when he sits in and watches them play on Wednesday nights, although he’s pretty sure Kurt is starting to pick some things up.

After their homework is done he excuses them up to his bedroom, and he’s not quite sure how to take the arched eyebrow his mom sends his way, they’ve not really talked about stuff like this, house rules, because it’s all new territory. He just knows Kurt in his bedroom is a whole different ballgame than having Mercedes and Lucy sleep over. His mom doesn’t say anything though, which is a relief, because he’s pretty sure anything she would say would be humiliating on several levels.

He feels a little awkward as he settles himself on his bed, unsure as Kurt settles beside him, leaning against him. At least with a movie there would be something to do, although he has no idea what kind of movies they would watch. His mind is racing about what they could talk about. They’ve already covered school stuff, and he knows Kurt feels confident about his biology test yesterday. They’ve planned a dinner and movie date for this weekend and his mind drifts to earlier, and he’s kind of curious as well.

“Do you think you have a type?”

“A type? Well… apart from it being you?” He huffs out a laugh, embarrassed. _S_ _weet_ is not a word he would have used to describe Kurt before, but he says things sometimes, like this, which are just unbearably sweet and corny that just fill him up with happiness. And pretty much mirror exactly what he thinks of Kurt, now that he knows him better than he did a few months ago. “Actually, I imagine you will set the bar for everyone in my future. Everyone will be compared to you. I’ll have you know you’re setting the bar pretty high …”

“Well then, other guys better just give up and you can just have me instead. The original.”

He can’t believe that Kurt is already talking about a future, a future without him in it, and he knows logically that he’s meant to be leaving for college at the end of high school, and Kurt… well, Kurt still hasn’t really decided what he wants to do exactly, but the idea of contemplating Kurt with someone else who isn’t him is… _horrible_.

“Sounds like a plan.”

He has to do a double take, go over in his head what he said and how Kurt’s response makes sense with regards to his comment and then he smiles slowly, pulling Kurt closer.

“Yeah. I guess it does.”  
  



	24. The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Glee. Dave is a nerd, and Kurt is a Cheerio. Kurt needs a tutor to pull his GPA up. Cliche but fun.

  
They make out on his bed for a while, and even though his door is closed he feels like his mom knows exactly what is going on in here. Despite that thought he can feel himself getting hard, can tell Kurt is hard, but he also knows that if they don’t do their homework then it’s never going to get done, and as much as he likes making out with Kurt (and more) he’s not willing to let his grades drop even a little bit. Not only because his mom will look at him all smug because she’ll know the reason _why_.

“Uh, we should probably do our homework.”

“Oh… yeah. We should. If we get it done super quick can we go back to making out?”

He knows he blushes, and really, he should be past his now, because making out should be _easy_ compared to what they’ve already done together, but he feels shy as he nods, kissing Kurt slowly again before pulling away completely. Part of him is _relieved_ that Kurt seems to like making out with him so much, that it’s reciprocal, because he would hate for this to be one sided, and even though he’s pretty happy and confident in himself there is still a small part that whispers _why me?_ every time Kurt so much as smiles at him.  
So yeah, he wants to make out with Kurt, _more_ than make out really, but he wants to wait because he knows his mom. While she won’t come barging in, she’ll _knock,_ but she’s still going to come and check up on them. He knows he’s going to be embarrassed when she comes in, regardless of whether she catches them making out or whether they’re doing homework, just the fact that he has a boyfriend seems to bring his mom just a little too much excitement. It’s probably because it’s someone new she can embarrass him in front of. So as much as he wants to make out for an hour or whether he tries to be a little more daring and get what he really wants, he’s going to wait for his mom to make her grand entrance and _then_ he can consider pinning Kurt to his bed and rutting against him. Or more…

He forces the thought to the back of his mind, and even though his cock is still warmer and heavier than normal he pulls out his books and spreads them across his bed. It’s not his usual way of doing homework, but he doesn’t have much of it and he doesn’t want to move, he can feel the warmth from Kurt’s body as he lies beside him, pulling his own books out.

“This is going to be awkward, we’re both right handed.”

“Just start with something where you don’t have to write anything yet.”

Kurt nods and then shakes his head, sitting up and shifting away.

“Nope, not going to work. We’ll have to top and tail.” Kurt lies on the bed in the opposite direction to him and it means when he glances to his left instead of seeing Kurt’s face he now has a mouthwatering view of his thighs and ass.

“I… yeah. Okay.” He’s grinning at the automatic response his mind came up with, but he still feels a little cautious about the things he might blurt out.

“What? You have to share whatever it is that’s making you grin like that…”

Fucking hell. Kurt has twisted to his side and now he’s pretty much face-to-face with his crotch and he knows he’s staring.

“Uh, it’s… it’s stupid. Really.”

“I doubt that very much. Now share.”

“Just… don’t laugh too much okay? I just didn’t think that 69 was a relevant position for doing homework in. Until right now that is…”

“ _Oh_ … I thought we were meant to be doing homework.”

“We _are_.”

“But after?”

“Oh god… yeah. _After_.”

He has no idea how he’s expected to concentrate now, he can see Kurt’s ass from the corner of his eye, muscles flexing and it’s incredibly distracting. He struggles through the calculus, double checking and he keeps on having to remind himself that they have time. _Lots of it_. He drops the calculus books to the floor, pulling out the biology ones from his bag and lets himself zone out, although the occasional question from Kurt has him twisting around to talk to him. Forty-five minutes later his gut instinct proves him right and there’s a knock on his bedroom door. At least she has the decency to wait for him to call out _come in_ , which he does almost immediately because he doesn’t want her thinking that they’re doing something. Which they _will_ be doing later if he has any say in it.

“Hi boys, I just brought you some coffee and cookies…”

He rolls his eyes at her and she pokes her tongue out at him and he seriously can’t believe that she’s meant to be the adult in this relationship, that his mom is probably _disappointed_ that they’re actually studying. He’s almost done though, and he knows Kurt is as well, and now that she’s used up her _legitimate_ reason to interrupt he’s probably okay to act on some of his dirtier thoughts. She places the tray down on his desk and looks at them.

“How is the studying coming along?”

“ _Fine_ mom. Better if you left.” _If you didn’t interrupt us_ , he adds silently.

His mom rolls her eyes at him this time as if she’s somehow heard him and huffs out a sound that makes him think she’s laughing at him; the look she gives him though is fond and he realizes she’s probably relieved that he’s finally acting like a ‘ _normal’_ teenager, which he doesn’t like the implications of because he felt perfectly normal _before_ he started dating Kurt but he keeps quiet, because the last thing he wants to do is instigate a conversation.

“Okay, I know when I’m not wanted. Just remember to bring the dirty dishes down. And drink the coffee while it’s still hot. Kurt I put milk and sugar on the tray, I don’t know how you like it sorry. Oh. Do you even like coffe?”

“Mom!”

“I like coffee Mrs Karofsky. Thank you.”

“Call me Elaine.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

He knows he’s probably glaring at his mom now, but he really wants her to leave and she gives them one more joint smile before closing the door behind herself. He lets out a sigh and relaxes, wondering if he should get the coffee now or wait until he’s finished, because he really only has ten minutes to go.

“I’m almost finished. What about you?” Kurt asks and that decides it for him. Coffee can be completely ignored, he doesn’t need it to keep him awake when Kurt is lying beside him looking… coy. Hopeful? _Both_ he finally decides.

“Yeah, another ten and I’ll be done. Do you want me to check over anything?”

“Okay. Ten minutes. And no, I think I’m good.”

He watches Kurt lick his lips and he lets out a shaky breath before turning back to his homework intently. He can’t concentrate fully, but it doesn’t matter because his train of thought is completely shot anyway. He makes a half-attempt and then lets his biology books fall to the floor, turning on his side to watch Kurt and _fuck_ he’s almost completely certain Kurt is rutting into his bed. His mouth goes dry, his mind offering up suggestion after suggestion of things Kurt could frot against rather than his mattress; himself being at the top of the list.

“Kurt. _Fuck_.” His voice sounds broken and he reaches to squeeze an ass cheek and Kurt lets out a little moan he really likes the sound of. “I want to jerk you off.”

“ _Oh_. Okay.” Kurt shifts to face him, shoving his books to the floor and a part of him is wondering whether Kurt is actually finished but a larger part, along with his cock, don’t _care_.

“Yeah? I’ve never…” He’s done it to himself of course, but the idea of wrapping his hand around Kurt until he comes is intoxicating, although he knows that _anything_ involving Kurt is a good idea right now.

“You think I have?”

“No, just… tell me if I suck okay?”

“If you suck at giving me a handjob then you can switch to actual sucking, because you were pretty good at that the other night.”

“You were really good too. I mean, it felt really good.”

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Kurt says, laughing and climbing into his lap and he can’t believe that this is going to happen again. In reverse this time though. Although the way Kurt is sitting makes him kind of want to grind his hips up, rock into Kurt until they’re both hard and aching… he moves experimentally and Kurt _squeaks_. He grins. He likes discovering all the different sounds that Kurt makes.

“Just, move for a second. I think… yeah, we’d be better off if we were both on the bed. Properly.”

Kurt laughs quietly, moving away and allowing him to shift. He shoves the pillows behind himself and isn’t even fully settled before Kurt is straddling him again, thighs warm on either side of his, leaning down to kiss him, hands resting on his shoulders. His own hands go to Kurt’s hips and he lets himself pull Kurt forward as he rolls his hips upward and _yeah_ , there’s a drag of friction that makes him grow harder in his pants. He moves his hand down, lets his thumb run down the zip of Kurt’s jeans and presses firmer as he drags his thumb upwards.

“Just, uh, let me… god.”

He watches, breath coming in shallow pants as Kurt undoes his fly and shoves his jeans and underwear as far down as possible on his hips, which isn’t very far but still enough that his cock is out, jutting out toward him as if it’s just waiting for him to touch. He runs a thumb over the head and it feels silken smooth against the roughness of pad of his thumb.

“Can I, can you… your dick. Can you take your dick out as well?” Kurt asks, and he hadn’t even thought about that.

“I uh yeah sure…”

They move again, and a part of him wants to go and jam a chair under his door handle, but Kurt is getting naked in his lap, actually fully taking his pants off now and he wonders if he should do the same. He doesn’t let himself think about it too much, instead just strips off completely and pulls back the blanket and sheet on his bed so they can at least grab it in a hurry if they need to. Fuck he hopes they don’t need to.

The heat from Kurt’s legs when he straddles him, half-naked this time, is even more intense and he lets his eyes shutter closed for a brief second so that he can just enjoy it, the warm weight of Kurt’s balls resting on his feeling foreign but intensely hot at the same time. He lets his hips rock and Kurt provides a matching rhythm that makes him wonder if he even wants to break it to wrap his hand around Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s body is pretty much spread over his own and he’s not really sure what to do with his hands so he settles them back on Kurt’s hips, fingers digging in slightly with the rocking motion they have. They kiss, moths warm and sloppy, playful. It feels amazing and he’s completely okay with it staying like this. His face feels warm from where Kurt’s stubble had grazed against his, lips fuller than usual and he sucks gently just behind Kurt’s ear when he kisses down his neck. Then Kurt is sitting back and he looks down to see their cocks between them and he can’t help the groan.

“Fuck that’s hot.”

“Yeah.”

He wraps his hand around his own cock, feeling a little unsure now and Kurt watches avidly, making him feel even more self-conscious. Then Kurt’s doing the same thing, hand encircling his own cock and moving up and down, eyes not leaving Dave’s hand and cock. He watches, wanting to learn how Kurt touches himself. The little _‘oh fuck’_ from Kurt doesn’t teach him much though and he lets go of his own cock, runs fingers over Kurt’s knuckles, asking permission and is instantly answered by Kurt’s hand wrapping Dave’s fingers around his cock. He doesn’t need to do much, Kurt’s thrusts into his fist doing most of the work and he lets it go on like that for a few moments, enjoying the feeling for what it is.

He starts to experiment with his own hand movements, tightening his fist makes Kurt whimper, twisting makes him moan while pumping him up and down makes him pant and swear. He starts in with combinations, tightening and twisting, enjoying the half-murmured sounds Kurt makes. When he tightens and starts jerking him off faster Kurt’s back arches and then his hand is covered in come, along with his shirt and Kurt’s eyes are squeezed shut, his body tight above his and he feels like a complete sap but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Kurt look more beautiful.

“Oh god… fuck. Oh my god.” Kurt’s eyes blinks open and he tries not to thrust up, bring attention to his now achingly hard erection. “Your shirt… _Dave_. Oh my god. Next time you are totally taking it off.”

He feels Kurt’s hands press up under his shirt, fingers running over the skin of his belly up his chest, playing in the hair and seeking out his nipples to give them a tweak. He jolts a little at the sensation, unsure of how to feel about it exactly but doesn’t stop rolling his hips. He can feel Kurt’s cock, still hard between them, rubbing against his own and he lets out what can only be described as a whimper.

“What do you want?” Kurt asks and he has _no fucking clue_ on how to answer that. Instead he just lets his body go, rutting upwards against Kurt’s body, thankful Kurt presses back, increasing the pressure and friction. He’s so fucking close right now he just wants to come. “I could suck you off… you want that? My mouth and tongue on you?” Kurt asks, mouth at his ear, breath warm and ticklish before his teeth and pulling at his earlobe, tongue licking down his neck, lips sucking little kisses. “Or I could wrap my hand around you? Bring you off like how you just got me off? Hard and fast?” He moans, hips moving faster rhythm completely gone. “Or you could fuck me. Let me ride you like this, your cock pressed inside me…” _Fucking hell_. He comes, blood roaring in his ears along with the sound of his own moans and he wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist, pulling him into a hot sticky embrace that he doesn’t give a fuck about.

“La petit mort.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, sounding delightfully pleased and he knows French is probably the only subject Kurt hasn’t needed help with. Which is good because he sucks at spoken languages.

“Fuck _yes_. We have to try that over the phone some time.”

“Oh… yeah. That would be… interesting.”

They laugh quietly and clean up, although there’s only so much one can do without a shower. They make out, slow and gentle and he wishes they didn’t have to move. It’s a school night though, and his mom might be pretty lenient but she does have her limits, although he has to admit he’s not quite sure where or what they are exactly. He helps Kurt pack his bag and walks Kurt to his car, fingers laced together and wearing matching grins.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Sleep well.”

The kiss Kurt gives him is sweet, but it still makes his toes curl and cock twitch and he lets out a long breath to stop himself from giggling nervously. They whisper their goodbyes and he stands there waiting until Kurt gets in his car and drives off. Of course his mom is waiting for him when he returns to the house and he refuses to admit that he might have jumped a little.

“You're being safe right honey?”

“Mom…” he whines, because fuck, he really doesn’t need this talk right now.

“Just tell me you’re being safe.”

“ _Mom_.” She looks at him and he knows he’s not going to get any privacy until he breaks. “ _Fine_. Yes, we are being very safe, because we haven’t actually had sex yet, because despite what you might think, neither of us has ever done anything before so we’re just…” He searches for the words to say they’re enjoying each other’s bodies, because he definitely doesn’t want to word it like that to his mom.

“Oh, you’re taking it slow. That’s good.”

“I – what?” He definite;ly wouldn’t say they’re taking it slow.

“That’s all I wanted to know.”

He opens his mouth to correct her but snaps it shut again, because it’s probably for the best and she doesn’t need to know. He  _will_ be safe, because he’s not going to take risks like that, and also he figures he can just call it practice or something. He’s going to practice safe-sex. Many many times.  
  



	25. Spankies and Pompoms - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Glee To survive high school Kurt chose to become a Cheerio in a desperate need to fit in.

  
            At school the next day he feels Dave behind him, at least he assumes it’s Dave because no one else would stand that close and run a finger up his ribs like that and he presses back into him, smiling automatically.

            “Hi.”

            “Hi. Sleep well?”

            “Oh yes… you?”

            “Like a baby…”

            “Oh my god, the rumors are true. You two are actually going out! Finally!”

            “You’re dating _him_?” The derision in Santana’s voice makes his skin crawl, and he really wishes he could say or do something that would just… shut her up. “A chubby guy that’s going to be bald before he’s thirty. You can do better than that Hummel, even with the slim pickings in Lima there has to be someone better than _him_.”

            He flushes, because it’s more than just dating for him, he’s in love with Dave, although he hasn’t said anything about that to Dave of course. He shakes his head and realizes that Dave has gone stiff and tense behind him, stepping away and he turns to meet hard eyes, the shut-off angry looking ones he remembers from a few months ago. He frowns, wondering what’s caused it exactly.

            “See you later Hummel.”

            What the actual fuck?

            “Dave! Wait!”

            Dave doesn’t even turn around and he wants to go after him, because he needs to know what the hell his problem is but the warning bell is ringing and his class is in the opposite direction and he might not be the best student in the class but he is _never_ late. He turns to Santana, who is looking particularly smug and he feels like slapping her.

            “Just because you’ve slept with every guy on the football team doesn’t mean I want to. Dave actually _likes_ me unlike the people that fuck you.”

            He turns and walks away, chest heaving with rage and concern but he can’t do anything about it. Twenty minutes into class he’s able to send a quick ‘ _What’s wrong?’_ text message, although he’s fairly certain Dave’s phone is probably on silent in his bag. There’s still no reply and at lunch he gets the evil eye from all of Dave’s friends. Dave is missing though. If it weren’t for the glares being sent his way he’d be worried that something was wrong. He eats quickly before heading to the library, because he’s pretty sure that’s where he’ll find Dave.

            “Kurt. Hey.”

            “Sebastian. Hi. Can I help you?” He sounds terse, but he can’t help it, he can see the door of the library behind Sebastian and he just wants to go and find Dave.

            “Yeah, not so much. It’s more me helping you.”

            “Why would you do that?” He asks, eyes narrowing.

            “Santana is… holding something over me, and I’m kind of over it. I’m holding something over her too, but I’m not going to say anything about it.”

            “Okay… that sounds ominous.”

            Sebastian shrugs and looks away for a brief moment.

            “Blaine’s single right?”

            “I – what? How do you even know who Blaine _is_?”

            Sebastian blushes, looking uncomfortable and he knows he’s looking gob smacked, but –

            “Holy shit. You’re gay.”

            “Not so loud Hummel, I don’t think the people in fucking Westerville heard you.”

            “Fuck. Sorry sorry… just. This is so weird. I used to think that I was the only one.”

            “That’s a little self-absorbed, but okay…”

            “So Blaine huh?”

            “Yeah, he’s kind of cute.”

            He pulls a face, because _no_ , he just can’t see it, but then again it takes all sorts.

            “He’s also painfully single. You want me to find out if he lusts after any of the football players?”

            “Could you?”

            “I… _of course_. Oh my god. I get to have a gossip session about cute guys on the football team and not feel like I am perving on my friend’s boyfriends and it getting back to them. I mean, it’s just awkward.”

            “Try showering with them,” Sebastian mutters. “Not that I think of any of them as attractive anyway, but they wouldn’t see it that way. Just… can you keep it pretty quiet?”

            “Of course. Uh. Can I tell Blaine? Because if you want to ask him out and keep it quiet then surprising him means everyone within a five mile radius will hear his excitement. I mean, he’s still weirdly excited about just having _me_ talk to him. It’s a bit creepy actually,” he adds as an afterthought.

            “Yeah, sure. Just him and Dave though. He seems pretty gone on you.”

            “Yeah, not so much right now. I think we just had out first fight. Second fight.”

            “Well, that has to have hot make-up sex benefits right?”

            “I suppose. After I go and grovel and ask for him to forgive me.”

            “Well, while you’re down on your knees…” Sebastian winks and he just _stares_ because he can’t believe he’s having this type of conversation.

            “I’ll keep that in mind. I have to find him first.”

            Sebastian steps to the side to let him past and he smiles, waving and feeling weirdly buoyed by the fact that he now knows Sebastian is gay. He heads directly to Dave’s usual spot. It’s empty. Determined he starts pacing up and down the aisles, looking at the small study tables at the end of each aisle. By the time he finds him, sitting in the complete opposite location of where he usually sits he’s angry again, knowing that Dave’s been actively avoiding him. He doesn’t like being avoided.

            “Dave.”

            “…Kurt.”

            They stare at each other and his anger is bubbling away just under the surface but he’s also relieved that Dave has used his name rather than calling him _Hummel_ like he had this morning. He also wants to kiss him, despite the anger, and share his news about Sebastian but he needs to clear the air first.

            “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

            “You didn’t say anything,” Dave replies, not meeting his eyes.

            “What? You mean this morning? With Santana?” Dave nods sharply, face down turned and he feels like stomping his foot, because he _had_ said something, but Dave had already walked away. “Was I meant to? Did you want me to? Seriously Dave? You seem like you just want to be angry with me for some reason. If I’d stuck up for you, you would be yelling at me now for doing it, telling me you can stand up for yourself. And you can. I _know_ you can, because you’ve stood up to _me_ plenty of times.”

            “I shouldn’t have to stand up to my boyfriend’s friends, and if they are really your friends, you shouldn’t have to defend me to them either.”

            With that statement Dave starts packing away his books and he wants to stop him.

            “Santana Lopez is definitely not a friend of mine. Now or _ever_.”

            The comment seems to slow Dave’s movements down and he lets himself slump into the nearest chair, because _fuck_ , Dave is right. Of course he’s right, he’s a genius and for some weird reason he wants to be with Kurt. He looks up at him, and _again_ he feels like he’s been taken down a peg or two. He’s _trying_ to be a better person, surely Dave can see that, appreciate that he’s not perfect and is going to make mistakes?

            “I’m sorry? You’re right. They aren’t my friends. Well, most of them aren’t, but some of them are. And _all_ of them are my team mates and I need to at least try and get on with them most of the time. If you want me to I will slam Santana down so hard next time she says something that she won’t have any idea about what hit her, but I kind of like being… less bitchy.” He lets out a long sigh. “That said I did tell her that at least you like having sex with me, unlike all the people she’s had sex with.”

            He sees Dave’s lips twitch and the giant knot in his stomach loosens a little, then his head is being cupped and he’s being kissed, bottom lip being sucked and the words _I’m sorry_ being whispered over and over again until Dave is sitting again in the chair opposite and has pulled him into his lap, one hand on his ass and the other under his Cheerios’ top, stroking the skin on his back.

            “I just… it reminded me of all the times me and my friends have been bullied, and the last couple of months there’s been nothing and then… she’s a bitch.”

            “Yeah. She is. Maybe she’s jealous? That’s what my dad always used to say when the kids bullied me.”

            “Huh. Maybe she is. I don’t care. I shouldn’t let her get to me.”

            “I shouldn’t let her get to me either, but it definitely seems to be one of her talents,” he sighs. “We shouldn’t be making out in the library. It’s probably against one of the rules.”

            “I’m pretty sure they’ll let me do anything I want in here.”

            “Oh… _really_? You want to test that out?”

            Dave’s blush is adorable and he lets him kiss him into silence.  



	26. The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Seventeen

As soon as he’d walks away from Kurt he knows he’s overreacted, but he feels fucking hurt by it. He sulks pretty much, swinging between anger and fear, knowing he will have to apologize at some point, but avoiding Kurt because he wants to make that some point _later_. Much much later. As soon as he stops feeling like an idiot. Of course Kurt finds him and they make up and while he really would like to make out with Kurt in the library a larger part of him just feels too awkward about the sanctity of a library and the whole keeping quiet aspect.

He takes Kurt to the auditorium, knowing that the back row in the corner the lights are murky at best, and offer complete privacy if the place is dark. They don’t go beyond making out, neither of them wanting to come in their pants and have to deal with that for the rest of the day. He wouldn’t say no to a blowjob if Kurt offered, but he doesn’t offer. So they kiss, run hands over each other’s bodies and it actually feels nice to just do that and he supposes they have skipped this step a bit. They pull apart, both panting a little and sit there and Dave glances quickly at his watch. Ten minutes until class.

“On a side note I need to talk to Blaine.”

That completely kills the partial erection in his pants.

“Wait, what?”

“Mmm. I want to discuss the football team with him.”

“I… _why_?”

“I just want to see where his tastes might lay.”

“That makes no sense, but uh… okay?” He’s pretty sure Kurt is grinning as he snuggles into his side, hand going back under his shirt to stroke his stomach.

“I know something you don’t know, shh, just let me gloat for a little okay? I know something you don’t know….” Kurt sing-songs and he rolls his eyes.

“Do you want me to torture it out of you?”

“Oh… “

“You _like_ that idea?” He’s completely distracted by what Kurt may or may not know, because he’s suddenly worried that maybe he’s a little too vanilla for Kurt’s tastes.

“I… don’t know. Maybe?”

“Fuck Kurt… I, I don’t know what to say to that.”

“I’m sorry, I just… I have a good imagination okay. I kind of want to try everything with you.”

“Fuck. Yeah. Okay, but nothing too heavy… just. We’re only eighteen. We have time.” He blinks, trying to get his mind back on track and mostly succeeding. “So are you going to tell me why you need to talk to Blaine? Complete mood killer by the way, mentioning my best friend like that.”

“Ah well, it’s all the name of the greater good. We better actually get moving; otherwise we’re going to be late.”

He knows Kurt is right, but he grumbles under his breath anyway, because while he likes the idea of staying and making out with Kurt he’s more focused on the fact that he’s keeping something from him. He goes over what Kurt has said in his head and things start clicking into place as they head for the doors of the auditorium.

“I just realized how unoriginal Santana is. Do you know what she told me a week or so ago? That you must be desperate if you were dating me. I know it’s cliché to say she’s nasty and bullies people because she’s jealous, but it actually seems like she might be. Possibly. Maybe. I mean –”

“Someone on the football on the football team is gay,” Dave states, not meaning to cut Kurt off but the conclusion he’s come to just spilling out of him. It’s the only logical and reasonable answer and he can’t even begin to think about who it might be, although he’s never actually put much thought into it. At the back of his mind he’s storing away what Kurt is saying about Santana. Part of him realizes that Santana had gone after him because it would likely hurt Kurt more than him, because he would be hurt by her words. Apparently he really needs to learn to ignore her.

“How the fuck did you figure that out?”

“Easy. You want to talk to Blaine and figure out if he finds any of them hot and whether he’d go out with them. I’d discuss the football team with you, I mean… there’s a reason I go to games other than the fact that I actually enjoy the game you know?”

Kurt grins widely at him, eyes sparking mischievously, he can’t stop himself from grinning back and everything feels right again.

**TLOT**

They’ve dropped their Wednesday afternoon tutoring session, at least formally, instead Kurt just sits beside him and does his homework, knee pressed against his as he sucks on the end of his pen, a habit he’s picked up from Dave. He answers Kurt’s occasional question, and he kind of wants to get this over and done with because Blaine is coming around earlier than the others so Kurt can talk to him. Kurt’s not shared with him _who_ it is that is gay, and he guesses that’s fair enough. If he were a jock at McKinley and gay he’d be keeping it pretty quiet too. Kurt’s popularity and position on the Cheerios is one of the only things that protects him. For Dave personally either no one knows or cares about him enough; although he suspects that is likely going to change now that Kurt’s his boyfriend.

They both keep glancing at the time and the fifth time Kurt presses the power button on his phone to light up the screen their eyes meet and they laugh.

“This is ridiculous, it’s not like it’s a major thing.”

“Yes it is! I feel like a modern day cupid! Well… sort of. I can’t make Blaine like anyone, although I hope he might have even just a passing interest in this guy.”

“Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t worked it out already.”

“You think I can? I don’t know the team very well, other than their stats.”

“I think… yeah, you probably could. I’ll give you a hint. It’s not Finn.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed him anyway,” Dave replies, eyes rolling.

“Well then, it’s just a matter of elimination.”

He pauses, because he hadn’t thought about it really, because he figures he’ll get told eventually but now that Kurt’s put the challenge to him he actually wants to try. He’s pretty sure he can actually get the list down to a few, assuming simply that the guy in question is single. He might not be, but it would be a little weird if the guy was dating and then approached Kurt about Blaine. There are only three single guys on the football team, Strando, Smythe and Puckerman.

He pictures each of them in his head, Puckerman is a total ladies’ man, never dating anyone longer than a couple of weeks. Strando _tries_ to get girls to go out with him but seems to fail miserably and the last person Smythe was seen dating was Santana Lopez and quite frankly that would put him off girls for life if he were straight.

“It’s either Strando, Smythe or Puckerman.”

“How… how do you _do that_?”

“They’re the only guys currently single. I'm assuming any guy asking about Blaine has to be single. Puckerman could be using the long list of women he’s slept with to hide the fact, Strando… he just doesn’t strike me as the type, only because he tries so _hard_ with the girls, and I don’t think he would if he was gay. Huh. Actually he might, just as a cover. Fuck. I don’t know. Smythe… he seems like a decent guy, from what I’ve seen of him. He’s never bullied us. Well, not actively anyway. He’s stood by and watched, told the other guys to grow up…”

“Yeah. He’s the same with me.”

Kurt looks like he’s busy thinking about something and he knows it isn’t homework related. Or related to him, that has a separate special look when Kurt is considering the things they can do together.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Just… some things are starting to make sense. More sense anyway.”

“So it’s Smythe then.”

“Hmm…”

He’s not sure if it’s a hum of agreement or just a hum in general before Kurt’s eyes snap to his.

“Damn it! I was going to tell Blaine first!”

“I – what, you can tell me?”

“Yeah, he said I could. I just… wanted to tell Blaine first you know? After I had found out whether he maybe liked him, because I think knowing someone shares your sexual preference makes them… more attainable?”

“More realistic to want anyway.”

“You ever want me?”

“You know I do.”

“No, I mean… before.”

“Uh…” He feels a little trapped, because before he got to know Kurt, properly know him, he kind of despised him. He found him hot though, and he jerked of to thoughts of him. Thoughts that have been completely blown out of water now that he’s experiencing the reality. “I found you attractive, but…”

“Oh. Yeah. I was a grade-A asshole. Right.”

“I can kind of understand why you were like that now, because I think dealing with Lopez daily would make me the same.”

“Hmm… yeah. She’s… Sebastian said something to me, about how she’s holding something over him. But that’s he’s holding something over her. I guess she knows he’s gay? Seeing as they dated a few months back? Do you think?”

“I… yeah. That sounds plausible. Do you think he could be holding the same over her?”

Kurt frowns and he knows he’s seriously considering it, rather than just brushing it off, which means Kurt is probably going through all his previous interactions with her, which can’t be pleasant.

“I… you could be right. I mean, there’s the possibility of course. But she’s… really bitchy.”

“Hmm. Yeah. Angry. And it’s worse with you.”

“And Sebastian. They rip into each other like two cats…”

“Yeah, I think that might be it. Huh.”

“Well, it’s not like I can just ask her, fuck, she’d slap me. Or knee me in the balls.”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to ask her anything. I think I might have an idea.”

“What?”

“It’s… complicated. You know Brittany?”

“Uh… no? I mean I know of her, but she’s not exactly friendly.”

“No, she’s not. Really smart though. She’s intense. And a little… eccentric.”

“You mean weird.”

“Uh… yeah, I guess. But I think it’s because so much of what she says goes over people’s heads. And she feels stupid when people don’t get what she’s talking about. She doesn’t like feeling stupid. Her and Santana used to be friends. Before high school.”

“Wait, so are you friends with Brittany? I’ve never seen you guys talk.”

“Uh… not really. But whenever we have group assignments she pretty much demands that the teacher put me and Lucy with her. I guess she views it as a compliment?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t stop her being scary. The only conversation I have ever had with her was about how to make a body disappear using some type of acid so there was no evidence to a murder. She’s creepy.”

“And her last friend was Santana. And I never see Santana with anyone, except the Cheerios, I mean, she doesn’t seem to have any close friends.”

“That could be because she’s a bitch,” Kurt states.

“Or she could be a bitch because she has no friends. If she’s gay and not told anyone…”

“Are you trying to make excuses for her?”

“No. Just trying to get my head a round a problem. I don’t like problems I can’t solve.”

“Well, I’m not going to ask her, can you just imagine me asking her in a crowded hallway? She would _kill me_.”

“Yeah, just leave it to me.”

“Mmm, you’re sexy when you take charge.”

“I’m sexy all the time,” he replies with a grin, kissing Kurt quickly because he can hear the front door opening. “Blaine’s here.”

“Gah. That man has terrible timing.” 


	27. Spankies and Pompoms - Part 10

            “Blaine, hi…” Kurt says, giving him a smile.

            “Uh, am I interrupting something?” Blaine asks, looking between them and he smirks and looks at Dave.

            “I don’t know, is he interrupting something Dave?”

            “No,” Dave says, giving him an unimpressed look which just makes him grin wider. He feels incredibly lucky to be Dave’s boyfriend right now, everything just feels really good, and he wants to become friends with Blaine as well, knows that Dave would like that. Except he’d meant what he’d said to Sebastian, sometimes Blaine is a little creepy with the whole hero-worship thing he has going on. Maybe he needs to do something that makes Blaine realize he’s just human. He has no idea what though.

            “So this seems really serious. Uh, can I ask what it’s about? Because it’s kind of making me nervous.”

            “It’s fine. Nothing too scary,” Dave says, and he tries not to laugh aloud at the new expression of terror on Blaine’s face.

            “You’re trying to reassure me! That means it’s something bad!”

            “It’s not. It’s really _really_ not. Kurt, just tell him.”   

            “Well, I just… I wanted to know your thoughts on the football team. If there was any particular person that maybe caught your eye.”

            “The football team? What? _All of them_?”

            He frowns, not sure what Blaine is asking exactly but Dave is looking at the ceiling as if he will somehow find patience up there.

            “Blaine, one of the guys on the team is gay and approached Kurt about asking you whether you’d be interested in going out with him. Right?”

            “Uh yeah, pretty much.”

            Blaine looks between them, eyes wide, licking his lips and obviously trying to work out whether they are joking or not. He wonders if he should say that he’s definitely not joking.

            “I… you’re serious. Oh my god! You’re serious! Who? _Who is it_?”

            “Sebastian.”

            “He’s gay? Oh my god… oh my god…”

            “Blaine, come on, calm down. Do I need to go and get a paper bag?”

            He thinks Dave is joking for a minute and then realizes that he’s actually serious. He had kind of been joking when he’d said to Sebastian that Blaine would get excited, but even that hadn’t prepared him for this eventuality.

            “Oh my god! He’s gorgeous! I mean, not as cute as _you_ ,” Blaine says to Kurt and he raises both his eyebrows at Dave, mouthing _what the fuck?_ “But yeah, definitely! Oh my god, I might be going on my first date!”

            He freezes, because he has no idea if Sebastian plans on coming out, although if he and Dave have guessed right then maybe that’s what the whole plan is. He wonders if Sebastian actually genuinely likes Blaine or whether he’s using him as a means to an end. He needs to find that out, because the last thing he wants is for Dave’s best friend to be used. He knows Dave would rip anyone apart that hurt his friends, far worse than if they said something to him personally, and he knows it from personal experience.

            “This makes me feel like I’m in middle school, I’ll let Sebastian know. I’m not sure how he wants to… do this exactly.” He catches Dave’s eye and fortunately Blaine is too distracted by the idea of a _date_ to catch their mutual looks of worry. Not that he’s ever had any negative experiences with Sebastian, but he doesn’t know him well enough to feel safe vouching for him either.

            “You’re awesome! Oh my god, you’ve set me up on a date! Thank you so much!”

            Kurt groans internally, tries to point out that there isn’t anything definite and at the same time realizes that there’s probably no chance of Blaine stopping with the hero worship. Dave chuckles quietly beside him, seeming to know what he’s thinking and he gives him a dirty look.

            “You staying for dinner?”

            “Uh… yeah. If that’s okay?”

            “Of course. Just be prepared for a lot of… talk.”

            “What, like gossip?”

            Dave raises an eye brow and shakes his head.

            “The exact opposite.”

            Within twenty minutes, after discussing with Blaine what he can potentially wear on a date; and trying to reassure him that Sebastian seems to like him just as he is and to not go changing, he’s glad when everyone else arrives so they can eat. And finally stop talking about Sebastian because Blaine gets that he can’t tell anyone else yet, and he seems fine with that. Conversation instead switches to the Dungeons and Dragons game, and from watching a few he’d thought he would be able to follow the majority of their conversation. They’re busy discussing characters, which he kind of gets.

            “You should roll up a character.” Sam says, eyes actually on his plate.

            “I should do what now?”

            “Roll up a character.”

            “Yeah, that doesn’t actually help.” What the fuck does rolling have to do with it?

            “He means you should create a character to play in the game. It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

            “I… is it easy?”

            “Oh yeah! Definitely!” Blaine exclaims and he’s reassured for all of a second before Dave snorts.

            It isn’t of course. Everyone seems instantly interested and helpful, telling him the benefits of different stats and classes, which is just confusing. He’s obviously overestimated his grasp of the game dynamics. The only thing that keeps him from snapping is Dave’s leg pressing against his, hand on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing gently. It’s distracting, although he knows it’s not the only reason he’s completely lost as Mercedes, Lucy, Sam and Blaine have all starting arguing about what he should play.

            “A rogue, so he can have tumbling and acrobatic skills!”

            “He doesn’t need to mirror real life Mercedes.”

            “He might like to though!”

            “I think we need another ranged attack.”

            “That’s confusing though. Getting up close with sneak attack would be better.”

            “He could always go for the Shadow Dancer prestige class –” Azimio interjects and that seem to start a new tirade.

            “Oh my god! You and fucking prestige classes!”

            “What are they talking about?” He asks in a whisper, because he understands the words, but no longer has any idea what they are talking about.

            “Don’t worry about it. You don’t need to learn any of this. I like you just the way you are,” Dave replies, placing a soft kiss just below his ear that makes him smile.

            “You’re a complete sap,” he says, giving him a quick kiss in return. I think that’s why I love you he adds in his head.


	28. The Laws of Thermodynamics - Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: My best friend in high school (and still now) is exceedingly smart. Some of the things Brittany does here I’ve taken exactly from my best friend and what she used to do and say in high school. A lot of people though she was crazy/dumb/stupid etc. (She’s now a large animal vet because that’s what she wanted to be).

As he watches Kurt struggle with the conversation he feels incredibly touched that Kurt is even _trying_ to pay attention and learn. He doesn’t need Kurt to do this for him, but if he’s actually interested for himself then he’ll help him out.

“I can’t do it, it’s too confusing.”

“That’s okay, I can do it for you.”

“I think that kind of defeats the purpose doesn’t it?” Lucy asks, looking to him and he shrugs.

“I don’t think Kurt wants to play, or learn how to play. That’s fine. Stop pestering him. We can try introducing him to WoW if you really feel like indoctrinating him to something.”

“Oh! That would be fun!”

“What’s wow?” Kurt asks, looking perplexed.

“World of Warcraft. Don’t worry, just let Mercedes and Lucy have half an hour of your time and they’ll get obsessed with leveling up and you can sneak off.”

“Hey! We’re not obsessed with that!”

He rolls his eyes at them and goes back to making notes for the game in the weekend. He knows tonight is a complete wash, all getting caught up in making new characters and organizing skills and buying gear. It doesn’t happen very often that they get so distracted they forget about the game completely, although he can tell Az and Sam are a little wistful that they could be killing something right about now.

The night continues as normal although when they come to leave he has to shove Lucy and Mercedes out the door, rolling his eyes at the kissing sounds they make as Kurt stands there looking amused.

“Sorry about that. Them.”

“They don’t bother me. I actually kind of like getting teased for the fact that I’m going to make out with my boyfriend before I go home. It feels shockingly _normal_.”

“You like normal huh?”

“Oh no, I definitely don’t like normal. But it does have a certain novelty factor.”

He grins as Kurt sidles closer, arms going around Dave’s waist, hands sneaking beneath the fabric so they caress across the bare skin of his lower back and his body gives an involuntary shiver. Kurt’s watching his face intently and he looks at him from beneath lowered lids, wishing he could take him back inside and go down on him. The lit porch is definitely not an ideal location.

Their lips graze softly, both of them knowing they can’t really start anything more, and he relaxes into it; feels Kurt relax against him as their mouths move slowly together, tongues sliding warm-wet against each other and he lets his own hands tighten around Kurt’s body for a moment before making himself draw back.

“You have to go home.”

“Mmm. I know. Don’t want to.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

Kurt sighs and gives him a quick peck before stepping away and he feels cold all along his front.

“Until tomorrow.”

**TLOT**

It takes him a while to find her, but he does, playing with the gas track and sound waves in the physics class.

“Brittany, hey, can I talk to you a minute?”

“Will it actually be a minute?”

“Several minutes maybe. I’ll keep it as quick as possible.”

She inclines her head before nodding.

“I just wanted to ask why you and Santana Lopez are no longer friends.”

“Who told you that?”

“Uh… my eyes? You guys used to hang out all the time and now you don’t.”

“And you believe everything you see do you?”

“Uh, yeah? Usually?” He knows it has to be a trick question but he’s not sure how exactly.

“Santana wants… not to be associated with me. That doesn’t mean we aren’t friends.”

“Okay…” That’s just confusing, because why would Santana Lopez not want to be associated with Brittany? She’s smart and pretty, not that she seems to care about her appearance because she’s come to school in her pajamas a couple of times simply haven forgotten to get dressed in the first place. Not that anyone mentioned it to her.

“We get together and study. Among other things.”

“Other things?”

“Is that all you wanted to talk about, because I have a class to get to.”

“Uh, sure…”

As he watches her walk away he realizes she hasn’t really answered his question. And they have physics together next .

**TLOT**

When lunch time comes he doesn’t expect Kurt to join him, especially not with Sebastian Smythe tagging along, despite what he learnt yesterday. He’s pretty sure Blaine is about to hyperventilate and they haven’t spoken two words to each other yet. The two of them are sitting diagonally opposite each other, with Sam, Lucy, Mercedes, Az, himself and Kurt forming a buffer between them and he knows this is going to cause more questions, because everyone is looking at him. Well, him and Kurt.

“Are you guys getting into kinky shit already?” Az asks, brow furrowed.

Dave lets his head hit the table and groans, ignores the snickering coming from pretty much everyone else at the table. If Smythe doesn’t say something he has no idea what tale he can spin right now.

“Sebastian is just wanting a… taste of how the other half lives,” Kurt says, and Dave looks up to note Kurt very specifically _not_ looking at Blaine. He doesn’t miss Blaine’s high-pitched squeak though and he bites his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud. Lucy and Mercedes are too smart, they’re already looking between Blaine and Sebastian, eyes widening in comprehension. They hold a silent conversation and he knows they will keep quiet in public, but he will have surround-sound of them giving him a piece of their respective minds once they’re in private. Great. Something to look forward to. Fortunately Sam and Az seem engrossed in conversation about an upcoming Marvel movie, although he doubts they’d care anyway.

“I wanted to meet Kurt’s new friends. And his boyfriend. Make sure he was going to be treated right.”

“Kurt can look after himself,” Dave interjects, seeing Kurt inflate in indignation and then deflate just as quickly.

“I’m sure he can,” Smythe says, smirking and Dave wonders if there’s a less-smarmy side, because Blaine doesn’t need some condescending asshole that’s going to make him hide in a closet. His phone vibrates and he thinks about ignoring it but the kick under the table tells him that isn’t an option. So maybe not so quiet in public.

_Am I right in assuming he’s gay and is interested in B?_

He freezes, because he’s not going to out Sebastian, but he also has no idea how he plans to potentially date Blaine without at least Blaine’s friends knowing. Even is Blaine _was_ good at keeping his excitement incheck and had a brain-mouth filter it would still suck. Then his phone is being plucked from his hands and Kurt is reading the message, a familiarity he’s not quite sure how he feels about but then Kurt is nodding, saying yes out loud to Mercedes and handing him back his phone.

“Seriously?” Mercedes asks and Sebastian nods. “Huh. You hurt him I will kill you. And I know how to dispose of bodies so that they’re never found. Just keep that in mind.”

“I… I didn’t get that talk when I started dating Dave,” Kurt says.

“Dave can look after himself, as I’m sure you know. Blaine is a sweetheart and a big softy. I mean it, you hurt him… you’ll pay.”

Lucy’s eyes are narrowed as well and he can tell Sebastian is taking their threats seriously. Not that he thinks they’d actually ever stoop to bodily harm, but that doesn’t rule out hacking into the school system and changing his academic record, or doing damage to his car or… they’re intelligent creative people and he’s glad they’re his friends because he sure as hell wouldn’t want them as his enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes - she came to school in her pyjamas twice in our final year. Even at University she would go to lectures in her pyjamas occasionally.


End file.
